Just Give Us a Chance
by Magnus87
Summary: After breaking the curse Emma starts to see Regina in a really different way, will they give each others hearts a chance or will they let it pass them by? swanqueen rated M for later chapters. It's my very first story and the 1st time I write something hope you like it ;)
1. Chapter 1

So this is the first time that I actually write something so please just comment and tell me if I should or not continue with this and any tips for a better writing always accepted, thank you. By the way I was hoping that someone could be my beta reader, since English isn't my native language ;)

**Chapter 1**

After Emma broke the curse things in Storybrooke were a little complicated and that's a smooth gentle way of putting things. Everyone was angry and revolted, so it's easy to image whose head they were all after.

Although Emma was struggling with her own feelings against the Queen after all what had happened with Henry, and without having no time to breathe at all or let any idea sink in her mind of what she should do, she had to start worrying about that strange and scary purple smoke cloud that covered the town and then just vanished. What was it? Did it do anything to the citizens of Storybrooke? Was Regina responsible for that to? She didn't had the answers for the first two questions but the third she was almost certain that it wasn't the Queen, when she had left the hospital she was to broken, falling to pieces because of Henry, so in the middle of all that she couldn't possibly had time to make any evil plan and put it in practice in such a short time. While thinking about all this Emma´s thoughts were interrupted by Mary Margaret's voice bringing her to reality.

"Emma we have a serious problem." – She sighted.

In fact what Snow wanted was to hug her daughter and somehow recover all the time that they had lost because of this damn curse, but she knew she couldn't just burst into Emma's life and expect that Emma would call her mom and that there wouldn't be any kind of sorrow in her daughters heart, that was a problem they had to deal later.

"Please tell me that the town it's not burning up in flames and we don't have firefighters?" – Emma said with a really sad face and with a small shadow darkening her green blued eyes.

"No, I think it's maybe worse than that." – she took a deep breath and said "The whole town is going after Regina, that doesn't look good."

"Shit. And I thought things couldn't get worse. No matter what she did she's still Henry's mother, I'm going over there, are you with me?"

Snow didn't quite felt like saving the Queen's ass, after all she was the one responsible for the pain she was feeling, the shame of having sent newborn Emma away all alone into a world where no one would care and love her like she deserved to be, because she knew nobody could love her little baby like she did. Putting her own feelings aside she decided that this would be her first opportunity to get closer to her daughter, even if that meant she had to defend Regina.

So with a nod Snow added "I'm with you, am not letting you down again."

Having reached an agreement they made their way to Regina's house. Thinking they might need a little more help they called David and asked him to join them. When they got to Regina's house they had to push and shove a few people so they could reach Regina that was being pinned against the wall with Whale's hand in her throat chocking her. Her face was already reddened has she kept fighting for each gasp of air that her lungs could get.

Snow and Charming were trying to push people away from Regina as Emma made her way to face Whale.

"Whale if you want to keep your hand you better let her go, now!" – Emma yelled.

"What? Are you going to defend her? She ruined our lives, she had no right to bring us into this god forsaken place." – Whale shouted has the multitude supported him, saying that she was a witch, in fact more than that, she was the Evil Queen.

"Let me make myself clear about this once and for all, if you don't let her go right now, me as the sheriff of this town will put your skinny ass in jail, and that goes to anyone that dares to come closer to Regina ever again, did I make myself clear or do you need a drawing? In this town no one is making justice with their own hands, it's not worth it to really ruin your lives."

At this Whale let go of Regina's neck. Regina started to breathe heavily filling her lungs with all the air that she could, binding herself forward putting a hand over her ribcage and the other on her throat as she tried to breathe deeply in order to regain control over her own body again as she coughed a little.

Widening his eyes and with a sarcastic smile Whale said "Let's hope you won't regret this." After this he turned around and left taking with him the entire crowd that David and Mary Margaret were trying to control.

Emma turned to Regina. "Are you alright?" She asked with concern.

"I'm fine, thank you Miss Swan. Never thought you would defend me." If Emma had looked with attention she would have noticed the surprise and the sincerity of the gratefulness in Regina's eyes.

She didn't saw it so she was sharp "I didn't do it for you, I did it for Henry, after all you're still his mother and he loves you. If something happened to you he would never forgive me. I guess that in this first period is better if you stay home and if you do go out control your bitterness around people."

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?" her eyes started to darken and anger was all they showed.

"I'm the one who just saved your live, next time this happens I may not be or get there in time, so control yourself."

"I didn't ask you to save me" she spitted out.

Emma knew she touched a soft spot so she decided to change the subject because this one would only generate another fight between them.

"So tell me, that purple smoke cloud, what was it?"

"Magic."

"What? How is that possible?" Emma shivered at the sound of that word.

"Since I was here I can tell that this is not my making, so there is only one person interested in bringing magic to this town."

"Gold." Snow said before Regina could finish her sentence.

"But why?" asked Charming "That doesn't make any sense."

Regina answered "Magic is power. That's what he wants."

"We'll deal with him later. Now please stay out of trouble, I'm going to get Henry from the hospital and am taking him home." Emma stated and turned around to leave.

"Wait can I see him?" eyes changing from deep dark brown to a soft light brown.

"When he's ready I promise you you'll see him. I'll call you." Without saying anything else Emma walked away knowing that if it was her in the brunette's place she would be totally broken hearted and with a deepening sadness filling all of her being.

After two weeks the city was starting to return to its "normal" functioning, Emma was still running away from her parents because she felt like she wasn't ready to have that "talk" yet, the good thing was that they were giving her some space not pushing it.

That day when she came from the station her family was waiting for her to begin dinner.

They all sat on their seats and began to eat. Not standing the silence Henry started talking.

"So how was work today Emma? Did you talk to my mom?"

At this last question they moved their attention to Henry, eyes filled with surprise because in two weeks Henry had never asked about Regina not even once.

Emma choked with her food and drank a little of water, she breathed in and out trying to let go of the feeling of sudden nervousness as she prepared to answer all is questions.

"Work was fine, not much to do today, didn't had much paperwork today either." She smiled softly.

Now the second question was a little more difficult to contest, because the last time she spoke to Regina was to convince her that she needed to keep being the Mayor of the town because everyone else didn't have any idea of how to rule over a town like Storybrooke in this world. This had been decided between her and Mary Margaret, David and a few other people that she considered to have an important opinion, and they all agreed that ruling this place and ruling a kingdom wasn't exactly the same thing, considering that this world had very different laws and Regina was the only one that knew everything about it, much better and more than all of them together. Gaining courage and not knowing what to say about Regina she started talking because the kid was already looking at her with some suspicion.

"No, I haven't talked to your mom kid. Why champ? You know you can tell me anything right?"

Henry sighted and Mary Margaret noting that he was kind of choking in the words he wanted to say she took the lead.

"Henry, do you want to see your mom?" while asking she gave him an understanding look and as he saw it he nodded that was exactly what he wanted. And suddenly he started spilling out everything.

"I really want to see her, she's my mom and I miss her, I know that she's only the Evil Queen to you, but I know she can change, she can be better she'll do it for me I know deep down she loves and she's been alone all this time and that's not fair." He felt like he breathed out all the air in his lungs so he took a deep breath after he stopped talking.

Emma looked at Mary Margaret and David and they both blinked at her like saying she had to let him see Regina.

"Ok kid. We'll do it like this, I'm going to call your mom and arrange a meeting between you to, is that ok?"

"Ok Emma. Thanks I love you." He got up and gave her a hug and then sat down again to finish is dinner.

While they were finishing their meal Emma had her thoughts a million miles away, her stomach was aching, all because she was trying to conjure up the courage to call Regina.

After doing the dishes she grabbed her cell phone and went to her room and started to dial Regina's number.

Please tell me what you think. Any grammar or spelling mistake it's my entire fault. Second chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

So I still don't have a beta reader, so every mistake is mine and mine alone, hope you enjoy it ;)

**Chapter 2**

Regina was lying in her bed trying to focus on the book she was supposed to be reading, she had it in her hands, was looking at it, but wasn't reading a single line. Instead her mind seemed to be determined on everything she had done that day, which included a boring day at City Hall with a lot of paperwork. Since she hadn't been there for a few days it got accumulated. When she came home she prepared herself a salad for dinner, she just wasn't hungry enough to eat anything else. Afterwards she decided to practice a little of magic, nothing much, because magic in this world was a little different, so she was literally teaching herself all over again. Tired of trying and failing to dominate magic she served herself a cup of apple cider, while enjoying it she was thinking of Henry, two weeks had past and still no news of him, sometimes she would drive to his school and watch him from a distance, she missed him so much. She was pulled away from her thoughts by the buzzing of her cell phone, who could it be? No one called her anymore since the curse had been broken so she closed the book and dropped it on her nightstand grabbing the phone immediately. When she saw who it was her stomach turned upside down and a sudden nervousness invaded her heart, not wasting any more time she pushed the accepting call button.

"Miss Swan to what do I owe the pleasure of this call late at night?"

"Hey Regina, don't start we need to talk it's about Henry."

Regina's heart almost jumped out of her chest, her hands started sweating and she lost any desire of fighting with Emma over the phone.

"Is he alright, something happened? Is he hurt?" the preoccupation in her voice was well perceived by the blonde that promptly answered her trying to calm her down.

"He's fine, nothing is wrong with him. In fact he's great, the thing is that today he asked me to see you" Regina couldn't believe in what she was hearing, her heart started to beat faster, her lips formed a hopeful smile and a small tear appeared in her eye.

Trying to control her voice she asked "Really? You're serious? You're not just messing with me Miss Swan? Because if you are I swear to God…" she didn't get to finish her sentence because Emma interrupted her.

"Of course I'm serious. Do you think I would play with something like this? He wishes to see you, so I wanted to know if you want to go pick him up at school tomorrow and take him to dinner and then you'll drop him off at my house."

Not hesitating she said "Obviously Miss Swan. You've got yourself a deal. I'll delivery him in time for bed don't worry, see you tomorrow." and she hung up. She was so excited for tomorrow to come she couldn't control her heart that was pouncing really fast from joy.

Emma on the other side was a little worried. She didn't like the idea of leaving Henry alone with Regina, but she also knew that the brunette wouldn't hurt him, in fact she was sure that if exists someone in the world that Regina would never hurt that someone was definitely Henry. So putting her worries aside she went to bed.

Emma was at the station with her legs crossed over the desk and she was throwing ball papers into the garbage basket, she was tossing the last paper ball when she started to speak like she was in a basketball game "she's approaching the three points line will she shoot? There's only three seconds left to end of the game, she gets there, she shoots and she scores and the public goes wild…" she sighs "Jesus I'm going insane." She gets up and starts to pick up all the paper balls that ended up on the floor. She begins walking around and that's when she looks at clock, by this time Henry is already with Regina, she hopes that everything goes ok.

Regina is at the kitchen preparing dinner, while Henry is seated in a stool watching her prepare his favorite dish, lasagna. He doesn´t quite know how to talk to her, he's somehow afraid that she's mad at him for all the time that he stayed away from her, but he gains courage and starts to speak.

"Mom are you mad at me?" she looks surprised but immediately puts on a smile and reaches him giving her son a tight and warm embrace.

"No sweetie. I'm not mad with you, I love you so much and I missed you terribly you have no idea." Henry kept hugging her not letting go of her waist "Mom I love you to and did miss you, now I know you love me and I'm sure that you're not an Evil Queen, you were once but now you changed, you can be better I believe you I really do. I think that you should at least give Emma a chance to know you, I mean really know you, you'll see maybe you can even be friends I'm sure and that way you won't be so alone. Promise you'll try, for me?"

Regina's eyes were full of tears, how could she explain to her little boy that things aren't that simple, that making people believe that she could change was a really hard thing to do. She knew that of all people Emma would probably be the one more open to believe her or at least make an effort despite of all the fighting between them she feels like there's something else she can't quite figure out what it is. Swallowing her tears she faces the boy.

"Sweetie you know I would do anything for you but you have to understand that people aren't just going to forget who I was or what did and I promise you I'll try to be better, ok? Now about Emma I guess you're a little too far ahead we can't stand each other let along become friends, but I'll attempt to control our fighting's and bickering."

Henry looked at his mom in her eyes and saw that she was being honest and at the same time there was a warm softness and affection towards him.

"Ok mom, but you're wrong about Emma though. But that's fine someday you'll see."

"Let's go eat, dinner is ready." Henry's eyes shined and he gave her a huge smile that filled her heart with sweet warmth a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. They had a really nice time, he talked about school and everything else that popped in his mind. When finally was time to get him back to Emma, Regina started to feel that same old emptiness in her heart, Henry noticed it and assured her "Don't worry mom I'll see you soon I promise."

Next day Regina stopped by the Sheriff Station to leave some papers that she needed Emma to take a look as soon as possible. When she got there Emma was walking around looking bored as hell, she smirked at this scenario, but rapidly she put up her cold icy face and started talking.

"Is this what you do all day Sheriff? Please tell me I'm not wasting our resources in vain by paying you a salary to do nothing? Shouldn't you be patrolling our city instead of doing nothing?" Emma started to build up a rage that she tried to keep under control.

"Don't worry Madam Mayor I'll be right on that. If that's all you came here to do what a waste of time, I'm leaving." as she prepared to leave Regina intervened.

"Wait actually I came to bring you something that I need you to do." At this Emma sat down on her chair.

"What is it?"

"These are reports that need to be read and signing by you dear Sheriff and I need them back until the end of the week, which means you have until friday."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Have you seen how many they are? And today is already wednesday, do you really think that I can do all those in two days? Couldn't you have brought them sooner?"Emma hit the desk with her hands in order to make a point.

At this Regina leaned into the desk and putted her hands on top of it.

"Miss Swan, do I need to remind you that you are actually paid to work not to play around? And for your information I only received this reports late last night, so I couldn't have brought them to you sooner. Now I expect you can do your job and stop whining."

While Regina spoke Emma basically stopped listening because the Mayor in this position over the desk gave her a clear sight of her cleavage as the silk buttoned blouse had the first three buttons undone, Emma couldn't stop watching the brunette's perfect collarbone, she gulped and tried to lift up her eyes and focus them on Regina's face, but they were so close that she could feel her perfume, it was intoxicating, she started feeling a sudden heat rise within her. Trying to control herself she got up from the chair and gave to steps back. Recomposing a little she tried to use a normal tone of voice.

"Ok I get it, this time you didn't do it on purpose, sorry. Don't worry I'll do my best to have it all done in time." She said breathing deeper in the end.

"Very well Miss Swan. See you friday."

As Regina left, she was thinking "_How can someone so irritating be so beautiful? What? Since when do I think on Miss Swan's beauty? No. This is only a lapse of judgment, but those eyes…"_ Trying to forget it she went to her office.

"_What the hell is wrong with me? Where did that come from? Yah sure Regina was an extremely attractive woman but why did I get this way. That's it I'm certainly going crazy."_ She sat down again and closed her eyes she could see Regina's neck again her pulse point that she desired to kiss, her perfect collarbone and the beginning of her chest, she could feel her smell again… _"Come on Emma get a grip. Man I need a cold shower."_ As she got up to leave she took the reports so that she could do some work at home.

After two days of an intense marathon to read and sign all the reports Emma finally made it. Looking at the time she decided that if she went to City Hall right away she could deliver them in time to Regina.

Emma was almost reaching and knocking at Regina's office door when Regina came out all of the sudden and bumped into her making Emma drop all the reports on the floor.

"Oh God." Regina said while she turned to see into whom she had collided "Emma. I was going to find you."

"No need already here." And at the same time both women knelled to start picking up all the papers. They stretched and both grabbed the same paper, once they felt their hands touch they looked at each other and locked their eyes. They were so close that Regina could feel Emma's breath graze her face it smelled like chocolate and coffee, she fixed her eyes on Emma's lips, they were so perfect she imagined how it would feel to kiss those lips they seemed so soft and tender. She bit her lower lip. Realizing what she was feeling and what she was doing, she moved away and got up. Clearing her throat she regained her composure.

"Do you wish to come into my office and give me a hand organizing these reports?

"Yah, sure."

Twenty minutes later they had all the reports organized.

"Do you want something to drink?" Regina asked.

"A glass of water would be fine." Ignoring her request Regina served her a glass of scotch neat and one on the rocks for herself. Regina went and sat on the couch and Emma chose the highchair in front of the couch. The brunette started to explain Emma the importance of those reports and what advantages they could bring to Storybrooke, but the blonde had her mind set on a completely different thing. She was thinking on how soft the queen's skin was, when they touched hands her skin felt like silk, when the eyes had locked their gaze she could admire their deepness, they were of a beautiful dark brown. Maybe Regina wished that Emma hadn't seen when she bit her lower lip with such tenderness, but the blonde had seen it and wished that the brunette had bitten hers instead. God the Mayor had such wonderful seductive lips. Emma was starting to feel the heat forming inside her, she needed to get away before she said or done something that she would regret.

Suddenly she got up and with no better excuse she said "Damn I completely forgot I had to go get Henry, sorry Regina. Can you explain me all these later?"

"Yes of course, don't leave our son waiting, go."

"Bye, see you later."

As she left the Mayor was left to her own thoughts that involved the blonde. Out of the blue she couldn't stop thinking about the Sheriff's green blued eyes, the light that shined trough them, the peace. Her light pink lips how she wished she could taste them. _"No wait what am I thinking about, Emma is not for me, never will be. I'm in a road that only leads to insanity. Come on woman keep yourself together, after all you are the Evil Queen."_

Two months went by, Regina and Emma had reached an agreement about Henry which was really good he spent a few days with the Sheriff and the others with the Mayor. They had agreed that every week at least once they had to have dinner the three of them, together as a "family", that was a special request from Henry so no way they could deny it. If they were honest they would admit that they didn't fight or scream at each other the way they used to. At that time Emma had sorted out more or less her relationship with her parents but she still wouldn't treat them by mom and dad.

With time passing Emma started to notice that any excuse was good to see Regina, she couldn't control herself, almost every night she would dream about her she would see the brunette's naked body, she enjoyed all the pleasure that it offered her, she usually woke up all sweaty and shaking. Regina slowly was becoming her addiction.

This night after an intense dream, she couldn't fall asleep. She knew what her body needed. _"Fuck, let's hope no one wakes up"_. Slowly she started to route her hand down her stomach until she reached the center of her heat and imagining Regina she softly began teasing herself stroking her clit in circular movements, then sliding her hand she introduced two fingers in her hot, wet center, stroking in and out, tightening and pulsating around her own fingers, as the orgasm threatened to erupt she introduced a third finger and started to thrust in and out more rhythmically, her body began to shiver and she lost all control over it as the orgasm hit her. Her body trembled as she kept on teasing and shaking smaller tremors out of her. After that she dived into a sound sleep.

Hope you guys liked it, please comment and tell me what you think. I'll try to write and upload the next chapter soon. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, I'm really trying hard to write a reasonably good first story, so please comment and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 3**

This week was Emma's week with Henry and Regina was feeling the emptiness that filled the entire house, worse than that was the coldness and solitude in her heart. It felt like the days and the hours passed by more slowly than usually. Thankfully they were going to have their weekly dinner on friday, so she only had to wait one more day and a half to be and feel happy again.

The next day Regina spent it all in her office, she had to many projects she wanted to finish, they were all meant to improve the quality of life for everyone in Storybrooke, although the majority of its citizens seemed to believe that those were all ideas from Snow and Charming, which she had to admit made her furious, but she was learning to control her anger and how not to explode when people really stepped in her toes. There was a project that was a little more special, she was planning to improve the school and give all the kids, independently of their age, better conditions, which involved improving the gyms, class rooms, mess room and she really wanted to set up a soccer field and around it an athletics track, she thought that it was important for them to have a wider variety of sports that they could practice.

It was almost 6pm and Regina was getting ready to leave the office, when suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Emma, can I come in?" said the blonde with her head already on the inside of the office.

Regina watched as Emma entered her office, she was particularly beautiful today and she couldn't stop admiring the blonde, she made her heart stop, she couldn't breathe, she felt a weakness in her knees so she decided to remain seated.

Clearing her throat and trying to maintain a normal tone of voice she answered "You're basically in already Sheriff."

Taking these words as a sign that she could come inside, she entered the Mayor's office.

"So I just wanted to confirm if dinner tomorrow night it's still up."

"You didn't have to come all this way to ask that, you could've called." she said with a glaring look.

"I know but I was passing by so I decided to come in and ask personally. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, not at all. You can come and go whenever you want, that's what you always do anyway." She gave the blonde a little smirk.

Raising a brow Emma said "Come on I don't feel like arguing with you right now. So tomorrow at Granny's around 7pm, it's that ok for you?"

"Yes dear. If you have nothing else to say I guess I see you tomorrow. Have a rest of a good day Miss Swan."

"See you at dinner then. Bye." Emma turned around and left.

Lately Regina caught herself thinking about the blonde more often then she liked to admit, in the beginning she thought it was only a physical attraction, but now she wasn't so sure. She had butterflies in her stomach and the more she thought about the Sheriff the worse they got and more confused she became about the feelings she was having for the blonde. Putting a stop to this she decided to go home and get some well deserved rest.

It was friday finally, Emma was looking forward for dinner she was finishing up getting ready when Henry came in.

"Wow Emma, you look pretty." He smiled and sat on her bed.

Emma was wearing a white tank top with a light blue unbuttoned blouse on top, a pair of black slim jeans that really delineated her perfect legs, and a pair of jackboots also black.

"Thanks kid. I never get to go out so I thought it would be nice to look a little nicer for our dinner." She passed a hand thru is hair messing it up a little.

"Hey don't do that you know mom doesn't like it all messy." He scolded her and then just laughed.

"Let's go Henry. She also hates when we are late." They both started laughing and made their way out.

When Regina arrived at Granny's Emma and Henry were already there and she thought _"that's the first"_. As she came in Emma observed her she had dressed a stunning red dress that fitted her body like a glove. At this sight, Emma started to feel something like butterflies in her stomach. When Regina sat beside Henry in front of her Emma took a deep breath.

"Hi. How did your day go?" Emma asked trying to ignore her feelings.

"Fine Miss Swan, thanks for asking. And you sweetie how did it go at school?" Regina turned her attention to their son, because she had also noted the blonde's clothing and the way her light blue blouse made her eyes look more beautiful, as if that was even possible.

"It's school, always the same. You know mom that dress makes you look really beautiful, I'm a really lucky boy because I get to dinner with the most beautiful two women in town." At this comment they all started laughing and both women looked at each other, when their eyes met there was a sparkle, which both tried to ignore.

"Ruby can you come here?"

"Sure Emma." In a second she was at their table ready to take their order.

"So I'm gonna go with a double cheese burger with bacon and fries and a strawberry smoothie. Kid what do you want?"

"The same as you but with a chocolate milkshake instead. And you mom?"

"I will have a chicken salad and an orange juice."

"Come on mom eat a burger with us, you're always eating rabbit food." He smiled and Emma had to control herself not to start laughing, instead she just smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok, ok don't mock me. Fine I'll have the same burger but without the bacon and I'll keep the orange juice. But please bring me the cutlery I'm not eating with my hands." And that was it, they all started laughing, including Ruby, she agreed and left them.

"Oh please keep laughing at me." She rolled her eyes and putted on a smile.

A few moments later Ruby came to deliver their order and then left.

Emma, unable to control herself she said "Oh come on, you're not really going to eat that with the cutlery are you? It doesn't taste the same, it's much better with your hands." And immediately after saying that, she stole the cutlery from the brunette.

"Miss Swan give them back, I mean it."

"Ok, I'll give them back if you just take a bite first holding the burger in your hands."

"Just do it mom, you'll see it's not that bad, it tastes deliciously." He tried to give Emma a hand in order for is mom to relax a little and have some fun.

"Fine. I'll do it." She grabbed the burger and gave it a big bite, she had to admit that it felt much better this way, it was fun.

"You liked it, didn't you? I guess I don't have to give you these back after all." She smirked and felt proud of herself.

Their meal went on and they were having fun. Both women trying to avoid each other's eyes because every time they stared at one another they felt like their cheeks began to redden and the butterflies on their stomachs started to fly.

From a far, Ruby was watching them, like she did every time they went there to eat, she could see the connection between the two women and wondered until when they were going to fight what they were feeling.

They were playing around with what was left of the fries, throwing them at each other, when Emma accidentally dropped the rest of her smoothie on her jeans.

Getting up she just said "Fuck, this are a new pair."

"Miss Swan language, you're not alone." Regina admonished her.

The blonde blew a deep sigh "Ruby can you get me something to clean me up, please?"

Ruby brought her a humid towel and instead of giving it to Emma she started cleaning her thigh. What Ruby really wanted was to see Regina's reaction, which didn't take long to happen. The brunette's eyes turned dark with jealousy and she just couldn't help herself.

"I guess Miss Swan if perfectly capable of cleaning herself up, she's not a child anymore to need that kind of help." What Regina wanted was to grab the towel and clean that perfect thigh herself and enjoy while doing it.

At this comment Emma looked at her and the nervousness was perfectly clear in the way the brunette was moving her hands, her eyes had gone darker and she had lost the smile that made her look so attractive, _"is she jealous? Nah, not possible."_

"It's ok Rubes I can clean the rest." While she finished cleaning her pants, Regina got up and dressed her coat.

"It's late, I'm going home." Leaning towards Henry she kissed his forehead "I really enjoyed dinner and I did have fun. See you Sunday night?"

"Yah sure mom, see you then." He said with a smile.

As she was turning away Emma reached for her arm and grabbed it pulling her a little closer. "Come on, you don't have to go right now." Her deep green eyes were pleading the brunette to stay.

"Miss Swan can you please let go?" she didn't really wanted her to let go as she was appreciating the touch of the blonde. Emma let go of her arm and with a disappointed look she just added "We were having fun, why can't you let yourself be a little happy?"

"That's none of your business Sheriff, see you Sunday night." And she walked away.

"Psst, Emma, get here." She looked at Ruby and nodded. "Hey kid I'll be right back, just going to talk to Ruby."

"What's up Rubes?"

"Really? Emma what's going on between you and the queen?"

Emma looked surprised "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Emma. I saw you two, and what I saw isn't nothing it's a lot. And that reaction right now, that was jealousy my friend, our little Mayor isn't controlling her emotions as well as she used to."

"You're seeing things Rubes." Deep down Emma was hoping that Ruby was right and that if that scene was based on jealousy that meant Regina felt something for her too, it wasn't only her imagination.

"Am I?" she insisted.

"Ok, I give up. I have feelings for her Rubes and I don't know what to do with them. You know Regina and she is never going to admit that she has feelings to, much less feelings for me, she's definitely not accepting me in her life." She sighed.

"You know that I'm not her biggest fan but if you want her and if she's the one that will make you happy then, I guess you should go for it. If you don't push her she will never ever do anything about it."

"Thanks Ruby. Please not a word to anyone."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." She winked at Emma and left.

After that Emma called in the night and went home with Henry.

When Regina got home, she took of her stilettos off and ran up the stairs, went into her room cleaned her makeup and changed into her silk nightgown. "I need to tuck these feelings deep down, why is this happening to me? Why with Emma?" she said out loud as she started to cry. She fell asleep with tears in her eyes.

A couple of hours later she woke up whispering Emma's name. Without thinking very clearly she just knew she had to appease her desire for the blonde and with this thought she let her hand slide down her torso reaching her clit, once there she massaged it slowly sending spasms through all her body once her arousal was unbearable she introduced two fingers in her hot and really wet center, she began with a slow and gentle pace, after a minute she started to quicken the pace of her fingers, making them move rapidly in and out of her. As she was achieving the highest peak of her orgasm she pronounced "Emma". She came down slowly from her high, shivering and panting, until her heart beat began to calm down.

Afterwards, her mind was working at a thousand miles an hour, so she gave up on trying to get some sleep. She went to her office and started working on a few projects she had brought home from her Mayor's Office. She spent the rest of that night working. All Saturday passed down in a flash and she didn't even bother to eat, when the night came she couldn't sleep again so she went back to work. She was brought back to reality when she heard the doorbell _"Oh my god, Henry. I didn't even make something for him to eat."_ Like Saturday, she spent all Sunday in her office again, not leaving except to go to the bathroom. She got up and went fast to the door, the sudden move made her a little dizzy, taking a deep breath she thought _"that's what you get when you don't eat or sleep for two days."_

She opened the door and smiled at her son. "What took so long mom?" he asked worried.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I was working. Come in." she took a step back to let him pass.

Emma was observing her, she looked tired, like she hadn't slept in days and she was paler than usual.

"Are you ok Regina, you don't look so good." She was getting preoccupied.

"Yes Miss Swan I'm just fine. Don't need to worry. See you next Friday for our weekly dinner, goodbye." Not giving the blonde a chance to keep talking she closed the door.

After a few steps Regina lost her strength in her legs and just fell on the floor losing her consciousness, Henry heard a tumbling noise and came out of the kitchen to see what it was. When he saw his mom on the floor he started screaming "Mom. Mom wake up." Supposing that Emma wouldn't be that far, he ran to the door opening it while screaming for Emma. "Emma. Emma help, help." She was almost getting into her car when she heard Henry scream. Turning around and running towards him she asked "What's wrong kid?"

"My mom Emma, she passed out in the hall, she's not waking up, please help her."

Grabbing his hand they both ran into the house, as she walked in and saw Regina's body lying on the floor, kneeling beside her she put her right arm under her shoulders and lifted her upper torso closer to her own.

"Regina, come on answer me, open your eyes." She gave the woman a few slaps until she started to react.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" she asked a little confused.

"You scared the crap out of us woman." She was giving the brunette a soft, confident and caring gaze while holding her close.

Regina was feeling dizzy but at the same time she was starting to feel the warmth that came from the blonde's body. In a futile attempt Regina tried to get up falling again but this time in the arms of the savior.

"If I were you I would save my strength. Tell me something, when was the last time you ate or had some sleep?" Before the brunette answered she gave a look to Henry and Emma understood what she meant by that. "Hey kid, go make a sandwich and some tea to your mom ok?"

"Ok, are you sure she's fine?" both women could see the concern on is eyes.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. She is just a little weak." Not completely convinced he nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Thank you Miss Swan."

"Are you going to answer my questions?"

"Well, the last time I ate was with you and I haven't been able to sleep since Friday night too. But I am fine just a little worn out." Feeling a little embarrassed she moved her head down so the blonde couldn't see her eyes.

At this and not wanting to force the brunette to say anything else, she putted her left arm under the queens legs maintaining the right arm were it was, tightening her grip she lifted her from the floor. The Mayor was lighter then she thought.

At this movement and noticing that the Sheriff wasn't putting her down and was starting to walk she wrapped her arms around the woman's neck. This close she could see the worried expression on the blonde's face.

Having Regina this close to her made Emma feel an urgent need to protect and take care of her _"This is where you belong, although you don't know that yet. I could smell your sweet scent forever." _she made her way to the stairs and began to climb them as Regina started to argue.

"You can put me down you know?"

"I am not putting you down; I'll just put you down when you're safely in your bed. So you can just stop trying to argue with me because you won't win this time." Regina started to blush and both of them stayed silent until Emma putted her in the bed.

"Thank you Miss Swan, again."

"No need to thank me, just promise you'll eat whatever Henry brings up, you need to recover your strength. You almost gave us a heart attack."

"Mom, here you go." Henry made her its favorite sandwich, peanut butter and jelly "Hope you like it and I brought you some milk too. It is better than tea." He gave her a small worried smile.

"Thank you honey. After eating this I'll be much better don't worry." She kissed him in the forehead and then added "You need to go to bed, tomorrow its school day sweetheart."

"Ok, goodnight mom, goodnight Emma." He closed its mother room door and went to bed.

"Sure you don't need anything else?"

"I'm sure Miss Swan, everything is under control." She gave her a sad smile, hoping it would be convincing enough.

Totally not convinced and not believing in that fake smile, that Emma just pretended to believe, not to make Regina feel even worse she said "Ok, but if you do need you can call, no matter the hour." The brunette nodded and Emma made her way out.

"_Well if that's the way she gets after feeling jealous, her feelings for me are bigger then she or even I could ever imagine. Well I guess I just need to build up some courage and follow Ruby's advice but how?"_ and with this in her mind she made her way home with a dreamy look on her face.

**Hope you liked it please comment ;) new chapter coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you like it ;)

**Chapter 4**

It was Monday, Regina, Emma, Snow and Charming were all in the Mayor's Office in order to discuss the safety rules that they should apply in the mine. Since the breaking of the curse some teenagers add started to go there to have some fun and throw a few parties that obviously were illegal and dangerous giving the fact that the entrance of the mine hadn't been secured yet so there was still the possibility that, that part of the mine could collapse. They all agreed that the dwarfs should be the ones to take charge of the mine since they decided to begin working there and given the fact that they knew everything about it.

"I suppose that David should be in charge of the team that's going to put up the protection walls around the terrain. Snow you could be in charge of the team that's going to start working on the entrance of the mine. Meanwhile the dwarfs already agreed that we should have a security guard every night to prevent any kind of accident or trespass." said the brunette.

"That's a good plan. What about the warning signs?" Snow asked.

"That belongs to the Sheriff Department and City Hall. So I and Regina are going to fulfill all the paperwork and put on the request for the signs, the sooner we have them the better." Emma answered.

"Then that's it isn't it? We all have our task so I suppose we can all go home now." David said.

"Yes were done with this topic for today. Don't forget that we have a Town Council this Friday, so we can inform our citizens about this and present a few other projects." Regina added.

Mary Margaret and David nodded and added "Don't worry we'll be there." They both turned and went to the door, David turned around and asked "Emma aren't you coming?"

"No we are going to fill in the paperwork for the signs and try to send the request today if we finish in time. You get the night shift today, right?"

"Yah, I do. Don't worry about it." With that the couple made its way out.

"Shall we begin Miss Swan?"

Besides of wanting to get the work done, Emma also wanted to start working on her plan which she called it in her mind **Operation Conquer**. Taking advantage of her position which was standing behind Regina and taking benefit of the fact that she was turned to the computer she bended over Regina's right side, her blonde locks grazed the brunette's cheek and their faces were side by side, both could smell the scent of each other. Disguising her intentions Emma started to point the forms that they needed to print; enjoying the way the brunette began to move her torso nervously in the chair and slowly trying to pull her chair away from Emma.

Clearing her throat and attempting to get Emma away she said "Can you please go to the printer and bring the papers?"

"Ok Madam Mayor." But just before she got on her way she took a deep breath in, so she could enjoy the brunette's scent a little longer.

Regina was having a hard time to focus on the work at hands _"I must be delusional or is it Emma flirting with me? She's glancing and smiling at me? I can't take this."_

In fact Emma was doing all those things and was having an amazing time watching how the Mayor was nervous and making a huge effort to avoid her eyes and all kind of contact between them.

"And we are done, the request as been sent, the conclusion is that we actually work well together Regina." She said smiling.

"When you're not goofing around we do Sheriff." She said raising her brows to make a point.

"For a job well done what do you say to a drink? We can go to the Rabbit Hole. What do you think?" she said leaning on the desk supporting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"I can't Miss Swan, I have Henry." She lied.

"No you don't his spending the night with a friend tonight."

"_Damn it, how does she know this?"_ and as if the blonde was listening to her thoughts she added "I talked to the kid today and he told me, so come on, just a drink I promise." Emma was looking at her with a puppy face and a captivating gaze.

"Fine, but its only one drink Sheriff."

If Regina had some notion of the thoughts in Emma's mind she wouldn't have the courage to even leave the office.

Emma wanted to caress her. She already speculated about what she would find in taste, in texture in that lovely mouth. It has been a long time since someone had left her blood boiling this way. Regina was like a wild horse that evades the approximation of anyone.

Once they got to the Rabbit Hole they seated in a table on the corner away from all the eyes that glared at them when they got into the club. In the beginning they were drinking in a cordial silence paying attention to the music, after a few drinks Regina started to relax and they were now speaking about superficial topics and laughing about them and having fun.

Putting a hand over Regina's hand and rubbing it softly Emma said "You look beautiful when you smile, you know that? You should do it more often." She smiled, not only with her lips but with her eyes too.

Regina's face blushed and the butterflies in her stomach began moving as soon as she felt the soft touch of the blonde. "You look beautiful as well Miss Swan." She leaned her head down hiding her eyes.

Emma got up and extended her hand to the other woman. Regina looked confused but grabbed the blonde's hand and stood up as well. Locking their gaze Emma pulled Regina closer to her putting her other hand on the brunette's waist, surprising the queen.

"Dance with me?" Emma said in a husky tone of voice.

"I don't dance Miss Swan." She raised her brow and tried to pull away.

"You do tonight. Just loosen up, it's ok." The brunette ceded softening her expression.

The song was slow and calming. Regina's heart was almost bumping out of her body, her blood was rushing violently like a sea storm breaking all of her walls, but she let herself float on Emma's arms resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Emma felt like she was in heaven surrounded by the brunette's warmth and her body relaxed glued to hers, she could hear their hearts beat in unison. She leaned her head closer to Regina's neck and gave her a small, soft, delicate kiss, feeling the smooth silky skin as she felt the woman's body shiver. At this and gaining consciousness of what was happening Regina started pulling away.

"Please don't do this, I'm not good for you." She gave the blonde a sad smile, eyes shining with tears that she refused to drop. She turned, grabbed her things and left Emma standing, frozen like a statue.

As the brunette was walking away she just could say "Regina please don't go. Damn it Swan." She scolded herself. Frustrated she drank two more shots before she went home.

When Emma got home she threw herself to the couch _"Tomorrow you'll see, I'm going to find a way to get through to you."_ And with that in her mind she fell asleep, after all it had been a long day and she did take a couple of drinks to much.

When Regina finally got into bed, she still couldn't believe in what had just happened _"I can't let it happen again, no matter how much I desired it and how much I really loved it."_ Putting her head on her pillow she began caressing the spot on her neck that Emma had softly kissed, it was still tingling and she slowly fell asleep rejoicing that deep warm feeling inside of her heart.

Emma woke up all sore after a night in the couch; she made coffee and a toast for her breakfast and some fruit. She had a few things to do at the station but after that she was going after what she wanted even if that meant that she would probably have a real and intense fight with the Mayor of Storybrooke, but she had to get through to her even if it takes a few discussions on the way there, but like everything in life the best defense is attack.

After signing a few reports on the station Emma left David in charge of everything. She was finally ready to go and talk to Regina. But _"I think I need a little boost of confidence first."_

Once she got to Granny's she sat on a stool at the counter, Ruby was coming from the kitchen and as soon as she saw Emma she went to her.

"Hey Emma what's up?" She said giving the blonde a huge smile.

"I need a scotch neat."

"Emma are you ok? It's not even lunch time yet." Ruby gave her a worried look.

"Nothing's wrong Rubes, I just need a little confidence boost that's all." Her fingers playing on the counter.

"Emma Swan what did you do or dare I say what are you going to do?" her worry switched to curiosity.

"Well let's just say that yesterday I kissed you know who and she ran away faster than a bullet. So today I decided that I'm going to face her." She said proud of herself.

"You kissed her? Oh my god, I can't believe this, that's awesome. So how was it? Did she kiss you back?" she was so excited like a kid on a sugar rush.

"No Ruby not like that. I kissed her in the neck, her skin is so soft oh her scent drives me crazy." Emma was starting to sigh when Ruby interrupted her.

"That's not fun. But how did you kiss her neck? I don't quite see Regina letting you get that near and not do or say something about it." She raised her brow.

"That's because we were dancing Rubes and I just lost my ability to think and kissed her neck it was an impulse."

"The Queen doesn't dance." Ruby couldn't believe it.

"She said the same thing, but she is a good dancer though, what about my scotch."

"Seriously Emma? You don't need anything you're the savior for God's sake. Come on get up and go to her, I believe in you champ you can do this." She said giving Emma what she needed _confidence_.

At this words Emma walked out the door heading straight to City Hall.

**Please comment, your opinion is important. I'll try to have the next chapter soon ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you enjoy it ;) Any mistake it's my entire fault, sorry.

**Chapter 5**

Emma was in the Sheriff Station, sat in her chair with her feet set on the table and totally ignoring the tons of paperwork she had to do. Her mind was far away thinking about the only person that can make her lose all control of herself and her emotions. She was remembering their last encounter, where she had opened up her heart, while she was remembering she could see it all over again like a movie in her head.

That day she had entered in the Mayor's Office without knocking and stumbled across the face of a really mad and infuriated Mayor with eyes filled of anger, and she recalled thinking that if a look could kill she would've been dead the moment the woman looked at her. What Emma didn't know was that all that anger wasn't just because of the way she walked in. Regina's secretary had screwed up big time by losing a few papers related to a development of a project. The brunette was going to make some improvements in the elementary school and without those papers her plans were going to be delayed by four months.

Emma decided that before the woman could make any kind of sarcastic comment about the way she got in, she started talking before losing her courage.

"Regina I really need to talk to you and please just listen until I'm finished."

Regina controlled her anger and swallowed the bitter comment she was going to make.

"So I came here to ask you to give me a chance."

"A chance for what? Destroy me?" – She smirked.

"I don't want to destroy you, far from it, and if I recall I asked you to not interrupt me until I was finished."

"I'll try not interrupting you again Sheriff, keep talking." Her eyes brightening full of curiosity.

"Better yet I want you to give US a chance. I know that you don't want to accept that there's something happening between us so I'm stepping in and I'm taking the first step. I know that you don't hate me that's just your way to keep me out, to push me away, but I'm warning you right now that I'm not going to allow you to keep pushing me away, so you can scream and shoot me with your furious look that I will not give up on you, us."

At this words Regina jumped of her chair with such violence that the chair fell backwards, she directed herself towards Emma and shoved her.

"Are you insane? What the hell do you think you're doing? I don't have feelings for you I don't need to give anyone or anything a chance."

At this words Emma grabbed Regina's wrists and pulled her closer to her, hips touching. Emma could feel the brunette's agitated breaths graze her cheek. This close together Emma could see the darkness in the brown eyes go from anger to fear, and deep down she saw that the brunette felt ashamed of her own feelings, the ones that she simply refused to admit that were real.

"For someone who says that doesn't fell a thing for me your eyes are telling me a whole different story. Your body is shivering, betraying your own words Madam Mayor." Emma grazed her lips on Regina's lips feeling her softness, but in that moment regaining control over her body Regina pushed her away and walked to door.

"Get out now!" – She screamed. "Leave me alone and don't ever come back."

Emma sighted and walked to the door.

Once there and looking at the Mayor in the eyes she just said "I won't give up and I will be back, I'm not going to leave you alone, you will never, ever be alone again." As she walked out of the office she could hear Regina slam the door.

Now at her desk and lost in her own thoughts Emma was fondling her lips with her finger, although she only grazed Regina's lips she could still feel them in her lips with a tingling sensation.

Since the day before the brunette was avoiding her, so she was going to arrange some kind of plan to get to see that frustrating and amazing woman again. So what could she do? Maybe using Henry would work, they still hadn't had their weekly dinner together so that could be a good plan and the dinner had to be in Emma's house, although this week Henry was staying in Regina's house. That was a problem but the only thing she had to do was convince the kid and the queen would have to give in _"Man I'm good" _she put on a smile.

She came out of her day dreaming and planning when she started to hear the familiar clicking of heels on the hallway; she sat up straight in her chair and pretended to be working moving around the paperwork. When Regina came in that's what she saw, actually being admired that the Sheriff was in fact working and not playing around like usual.

"Good afternoon Sheriff." She said in a cold tone.

"And what brings you to my humble station Madam Mayor?"

"For what I can see you completely forgot didn't you Miss Swan?"

"What did I forget?" She said looking surprised.

"The report for the City Council this friday, I specifically asked you to have it ready this wednesday so that I could have time to read it and deliver it back to you before the meeting."

Emma had completely forgotten about the report because she was really busy focusing in her own life and in what she had to do to successfully gain the heart of the Queen.

With no good excuse she just said "I was really busy with all this paperwork from the station that I didn't had time to focus on the report but I'll make it this afternoon and I'll drop it off in your house tonight, it's that ok?"

"If there's no other option I guess it's alright, see you at night then. Have a good afternoon Miss Swan."

"Can you please stop calling me that? My name is Emma."

Regina wasn't quite expecting that so she nodded and moved to the door.

Not satisfied with these Emma got up and moved after her fast enough to block her way out.

"Miss Swan, can you please move out of the way?" Regina asked glancing at her.

"Nope, told you my name's Emma." She said starring Regina in the eye.

"Fine. Emma could you, please let me go?"

"That's much better and answering to your question I can but I won't." Regina's eyes widened at stared at Emma's face trying to understand the sudden change in the topic of the conversation. She was preparing to protest against Emma's behavior when the blonde cut her off.

"You know, I just wanted a few more moments with you. I wanted a little more time so that I could smell your perfume that makes my head spin, just a few more seconds to memorize the depth and the color of your beautiful eyes, their shape, everything about them makes me feel like I'm in heaven. Do you know what would make my day? I'd love to see you smile, just once, please? Can you do that for me?"

She was watching Regina directly in the eyes, she saw a little light in them that was starting to make her believe that Regina would give in, but out of the blue Regina expression changed and her eyes turned black and all she could see was darkness. Regina took a step back and the only thing visible was her anger and so she exploded.

"I'm just going to tell you this one more time, leave me alone. I don't want you in my life more than you already are because of Henry. Just let me stay the way I always was, alone, that's what I deserve for everything I've ever done. My heart is dark and incapable of love." She said in anger, but Emma knew that wasn't true she had seen love in her eyes, in her gestures, why did Regina think that she had the need to keep punishing herself.

Emma decided that she had to change that and it had to be today. Looking into Regina's eyes she said "Nobody wants to be lonely. So why can't you let me in, why can't you let me love you? Why can't you believe that I do?"

Regina turned away, hiding her face, hiding the tears that were starting to shine in her eyes. She wanted to believe Emma so desperately that it hurt; it seemed that her heart was going to explode from happiness. She needed Emma like she needed the air to keep breathing, but in her mind how could someone like Emma ever love or trust her? After everything she had done in her life that simply wasn't possible, couldn't be. After being able to control her tears she faced Emma once more.

"You can't love someone like me, someone who's broken and that no one gives a damn about. Someone that ripped love from her heart and filled it with darkness so long ago that doesn't even think it's possible to be happy again." She sighted and took a deep breath as she added "You don't know me and you certainly don't want me in your live."

She made a move towards the door deviating from Emma, but as she passed her by Emma grabbed her elbow and swirled her around in a way that they got eye to eye and at the same time she pulled her body closer to Regina's feeling her tremble.

"My turn to talk Regina. By the way, don't you ever, ever walk away from me again." She could see in those deep brown beautiful eyes fear but at the same time she saw something that looked like hope, a little light of hope that maybe she could love and be loved in return.

"Once upon a time I believed that your heart was cold and that you had lost the will and the ability to love, but as time went by I've got to know you, watching you when you didn't noticed. I saw the way you love Henry, the way you look at him we can see the love shining in those beautiful eyes of yours and when you smile you can light up an entire room, when you laugh you fill my heart with joy and I realize that I've been waiting for you my whole life."

The woman in front of her for the first time ever let her see her tears fall and along with them she dropped all the walls that surrounded her heart, letting it for the first time in so long get filled with love and the certainty that came with the words spoken by the one she loved that she could and she should love again and definitely she should let the light in once more. Emma stood still watching all the changes inside Regina's heart happen through the deep brown eyes that couldn't hide anything from her anymore. With no more fears Emma just said what was in her heart and in her soul.

"I love you Regina."

The brunette with sparkling eyes gave the blonde a luminous smile filling her heart with joy has she answered:

"I love you to Emma."

**Hope you liked it. Please comment ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you enjoy it, please comment, any mistakes it's entirely my fault, sorry ;)

**Chapter 6**

"_I love you to Emma."_

That was all Emma needed to hear. Slowly she moved her hands that were grabbing her love by the waist, caressing her sides making Regina shiver, petting her shoulders moving to her neck feeling her soft skin, breathing deep so that she could feel her marvelous scent mixed with her perfume, a combination that made Emma start to feel her butterflies going crazy inside of her, her desire was so strong that she simply couldn't wait anymore, she desperately needed to feel, touch the brunette's lips. Lips that were promising a world of love and happiness that she wished, wanted to possess.

She grazed her finger on those warm, soft lips while with her other hand on Regina's neck she pulled them closer together, lips almost touching, they could feel each other's heaving breathing. Emma was prolonging the moment before the kiss, like she could make it more perfect then what it already was until she heard the whispering words that came from the brunette.

"Please, kiss me." She begged. "Make me feel, make me love again."

Not waiting another second she grazed her lips on Regina's lower lip, giving it a gentle nip, she placed a soft kiss on those silky red lips just before she plunged in them deepening the kiss. Both savored each other's lips like they depended on it to survive. Emma designed the interior of Regina's lips with her tongue asking for permission to discover and savor all that the Mayor's mouth had to offer her.

The brunette instantly granted her access to everything that Emma was longing for and the blonde slowly introduced her tongue in her mouth and she was not disappointed because Regina's mouth was exactly what she wished it would be, the taste and the texture were precisely what she had dreamed they would be.

Both of them relished in one another's taste and at the same time both began demanding more, from a soft touch they moved to a more hungry and ravenous wishing that they could possess each other's tongues and lips and make them part of themselves. The heat that both of them was feeling in their center's started to rise and the kiss was no longer enough, they had the need to give and receive more.

Feeling all these and after an internal fight between what she wanted to do and what she should do, Regina managed to separate their lips and whispered softly "Emma, this is to intimate, to magical to be happening here at the station, this requires privacy, somewhere special." She sighed.

"You're right." Emma took a deep breath, putting her forehead against Regina's. "Can I see you tonight?" Regina smiled.

"You are already going to see me tonight, remember?" Emma's brow rose up.

"Really you've forgotten already dear? The report?"

"Oh that… I meant see you in a different way, you know what I mean."

"Of course you can see me tonight Emma, in fact you can see me whenever you want."

The blonde smirked and added "Can I only see you or can I also touch you whenever I want?"

With a shy smile and looking at Emma straight in the eye the brunette said "You can do whatever you want I'm all yours." She sealed her affirmation with a soft tender kiss.

Emma was beginning to enjoy the kiss but she stopped herself "You need to go or I won't be able to control myself."

"I'm going. Will you come to dinner with me and Henry? At 7pm is good?" Regina asked with hope in her eyes.

"I'll be there at 7pm sharp." They gave each other a kiss goodbye and Regina left the Sheriff's office.

Emma couldn't believe in what had just happened she was overwhelmed by all the feelings that filled her heart in that moment, she was happy and most of all she believed that they could eventually be something serious and special, maybe build a new life for both of them a new beginning.

Regina went straight home she showered and putted on a simple black dress that showed her shoulders but didn't show anything else since it had a small neckline. She entered the kitchen and started to prepare dinner, grilled salmon with vegetables.

As she was preparing everything Henry arrived from school.

"Hey mom." He smiled.

"Hey honey. So I invited Emma to dinner what do you think?" she asked a little serious and nervous, since it was the first time she invited the blonde to have dinner at her house.

"Really?" she nodded "That's awesome mom. Do you want help with something?" he was really excited maybe his mom's were finally beginning to be friends and that was something he really wanted.

"No sweetie, all is under control in here. Go and make your homework and then you can set the table." She gave him a little smile.

"Do I really have to do homework now? Come on mom, please." He said with pleading eyes.

"Yes you have to do it now. I know that when Emma arrives you won't do it, so make you a deal you do your homework, set the table and you can play some video games before dinner, what do you say?"

"Awesome, thanks mom." And he ran out of the kitchen, leaving a smiling Regina behind.

At 7pm sharp the doorbell sounded. Henry got up and ran to the door.

"Emma." And he hugged her.

"Hey kid." He let her go and moved inside the house, she followed him and closed the door behind her, leaving the report on the entry table.

"Mom, Emma's here. She's at the kitchen she didn't let me help her so I just set the table instead. Do you want to come and play with me Mario Karts?"

"I'm gonna talk to your mom first, ok kid. We can play after dinner, go and have some fun now, I'll see if she needs some help." She cluttered his hair.

He smiled and added "Good luck with that."

Emma made her way to the kitchen and as she got in Regina was finishing preparing the salad.

"Hey you." She smiled.

"Miss Swan. Dinner is almost ready if you want you can go to the living room and be with Henry."

"Nah I'm fine right here." She said as she was walking closer to the brunette.

Regina went to a cupboard and took a bowl setting it on the counter. When she turned around she was startled to discover that Emma was right behind her.

"Emma what are you doing?"

"Currently, nothing." Regina began to get muddled.

In a smooth motion, Emma put her hands on the edge of the counter, flanking Regina, as she added "But I'm planning on kissing you." Her lips getting really close to the queen's lips whose eyes were getting darker.

"Emma that's not a good idea, Henry is here." Panic and desire began to squirm in Regina's stomach and so she tried to get away from the blonde.

Emma moved forward, looking at her always at the eyes. She pressed her body against Regina, they adjusted perfectly in one another.

"Just one kiss and I'll let you go, promise." They were breathing heavily, Regina trying to resist raised her hands between their bodies and tried to push the blonde unsuccessfully.

Regina's heart was beating so fast that it resounded it her ears. Emma started to tease her with light nibbles along the jaw line and Regina felt wonderfully feminine and weak.

"Emma you are… this is… I can't think…"

"It's better if you don't think. Let's not think about anything just for a minute." Emma caught Regina's lower lip, wide and soft, between her teeth, the brunette moaned softly and experienced a pang of intense desire and fiery. "You're marvelous, gorgeous." She said kissing her, after a few seconds Emma sighed as she started to abandon those lips.

Regina's eyes were full of desire and they were dazzled, she began to regain control of her emotions and her body. Clearing her throat she said "Dinner is ready."

They had a nice and fun dinner. After the dishes were washed and dried. They decided to watch a movie.

After that was time to send Henry to bed, Regina tucked him in and Emma gave the kid a kiss and both women came back down into Regina's office.

"Do you want something to drink?" Regina asked.

"I'll have what you're having." The brunette served them both a glass of apple cider and then she sat down on the coach near Emma.

Regina was gathering the courage she needed to talk to Emma, she knew she wanted the blonde in her life but she also knew how complicated things would become for Emma. She was already used to people staring and criticizing her but Emma had never been through that not mentioning that she would have to face Snow and David and both of them would have to face Henry; this was a really messy situation.

"Emma… What is happening between us?"

"What's happening is that we finally decided to stop fighting and we chose to show our true feelings." But that wasn't enough for the queen.

"Does this feel real to you?" she asked Emma in a soft tone.

Emma put her hand in Regina's chin and gave her a small kiss. "Does this feel real, does it feel right?"

"Yes." Regina sighed. "Do you really want this? What do you want us to be?"

"I do want this with all my heart. I wish we could be an "US" I wish we could raise OUR son together, I really want this, and I absolutely want you in my life." Emma stated placing her hand in Regina's face caressing her.

"And you? Do you want me, do you want this?"

"Yes, with all my heart too. But you know this isn't going to be easy, your parents, Henry and everyone else in town…" Emma interrupted her.

"I don't give a fuck about the town people they have no right to an opinion about my live or yours, my parents will have to understand and if they don't that's their problem not mine and Henry I'm sure is going to be really happy about this." She putted both her hands in Regina's face all pulled her near.

Emma stopped for a while gazing at the woman in front of her.

"What are you staring at?" the queen asked.

"You're beautiful, if only they could see what I see, the real you." She smiled and pressed her lips over the brunette's lips, she deepened the kiss, tongues tasting each other, wanting more, Emma's right hand slid into the queen's shoulder and off to her back where she started to pull down the zipper of her dress slowly. Meanwhile she left Regina's mouth and was making a line of sweet wet kisses down her neck. After the zipper was down she pulled the straps of her dress down her shoulders. She glided her fingers to her collarbone making her shiver, with this she made her way to kiss her again sinking herself in the brunette's lips.

Regina grabbed Emma's shirt and pulled even closer. The blonde's mouth was so warm, so skilled; her body was so firm, so strong. Her hands were light like the wings of a butterfly, all Regina could do was give in. When she felt Emma pull away it was like her world collapsed.

Emma waited for Regina to open her eyes. As her eyes were opening she waited for them to focus. Regina's eyes were deep, glazed in confusion and delight.

"I really want you Regina." Her voice was filled with desire and want.

"Then you can have me."

"I will have you but not today. I will have you when I get a whole night alone with you. I will make love to you and when I do, we will make love slowly so we can enjoy the most of it, to cherish it and wish to do it over and over again." She said with a deep voice.

"I never had that, I never made love. You know I only loved once before I started to love you and he was ripped away from and we never got the chance to do it so I don't know how to do it Emma." She blushed.

"I am glad that I'm going to be your first then, I'll show you how good it is to make love to the one who loves you back."

They shared the last kiss of the night and Emma left the Mayor's house. After closing the door Regina went to her bedroom, as she laid in bed she kept thinking about Emma and she fell asleep with a smile in her face hoping to see and feel the blonde near her again.

**Hope you liked it; please comment your opinion is really important ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

In the next morning, when Emma arrived to the station she found a little surprise for her. As she came in she absorbed the image of a beautiful sexy brunette sat down on her chair with her legs crossed and a smirk on her face, dressed with black slacks and a silk grey blouse.

"Are you really here or am I still dreaming?" the blonde asked with a smile stamped on her face.

"Come closer and I'll let you find out." the brunette said with desire in her eyes.

Emma stepped closer and bent down moving her lips towards the queen lips, as soon as they touched both women shivered. Emma broke the kiss and straightened up.

"If this is what you want then act like you mean it." Emma teased.

"You don't know what I'm capable of." And as she said it she stood up and in a fast movement she jumped, she was in Emma's arms, her legs wrapped around the blonde's waist, her mouth merging with hers. She gave a not so gentle nip on Emma's lower lip, at this the Sheriff moaned, making Regina pour everything she felt in that meeting of fiery lips.

Emma held her strongly, she gripped Regina's firm ass with her hands that immediately began to rise caressing her back to then get lost in the brunette's silky hair. She felt a shock in the precise moment that she breathed in the queen's fragrance; it wasn't her fault that her scent involved her completely leaving her head spinning.

Regina let go, putting her feet on the ground despite of the lust that clouded her eyes. "I must go now." She said sighing.

Emma took a second to breathe and answered "What a way to begin my day, you're going to leave me wanting for more all day and its only 8am."

"Well dear you know where to find me." She smiled.

"Indeed I do."

"I'm running out of excuses to see you, so I guess I'll see tomorrow in the council meeting." She said with a sad smile.

"You don't need excuses to see me; after all we do share a son." She said knowing to what the brunette was referring to but she tried to avoid the topic.

"Emma you know what I mean, if people start seeing me with you all the time they will start talking." She lowered her eyes.

"I already told you that I don't care what people say. Do you want to go on a date with me tonight?" she approached her putting a finger on her chin pushing the brunette's head up.

"I can't I have Henry remember?"

"Not a problem." Emma grabbed her phone and dialed a number. "Hey Mary Margaret can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Emma, what do you need?"

"Me and Regina have a report we need to finish for tomorrow's council meeting and it'll take probably all night can Henry stay with you tonight?" the brunette was stunned she wasn't counting on the blonde's way to solve this little problem.

"No problem sweetheart you know we love having Henry around."

"Ok you can take him with you once you leave the school. Thanks for the hand." And the blonde hung up.

"Madame Mayor, problem solved, we have a date tonight." She smiled all proud of herself.

"You are terrible and I'm the one who's evil." She said with a small smile.

"So where do you wanna go for dinner?"

"You said to Snow we were going to work I guess it is best if we don't get seen around town. I can make us something to dinner what do you think?"

"But that's not a real date." She said pouting. "But I guess that is better than nothing. As soon I get out of here I'm going to your house."

"I'll be waiting." With that they kissed goodbye and Regina left the station.

It was 7pm when the doorbell of the 108 Mifflin Street sounded. Regina came in a hurry from the kitchen and opened the door she gave a step back to let the Sheriff get in. They shared a quick kiss and both went to the kitchen.

"I'm almost finished here you can make yourself comfortable." Regina said while she began cutting a few tomatoes to put them in the salad.

Emma came closer and whispered in her ear "I am hungry but not for food." At this words the brunette shivered and getting distracted she cut her finger.

"Damn it! This is your fault, you shouldn't say those thing when I have a knife in my hand."

Emma grabbed a cloth a started to put pressure on her finger.

"Let me see. Oh that doesn't look good, I guess it needs stitches." The blonde's brows rose.

"I'm not going to the hospital Whale will probably cut my finger off instead of stitching it." She gave a sad smile to Emma.

"If he tries anything I'll cut his head off." She said as she involved her hands around the wounded finger. Suddenly a white light started shining from Emma's hands.

"What the hell? What did I do? Are you ok Regina?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine Emma, you healed me. You used magic."

"That's not possible." She was stunned, she couldn't believe it.

"Actually, it is possible. You are the product of true love and true love is the most powerful magic of all."

"Ok, so will it happen again?"

"Maybe, if you want to."

"For now I'm just glad that you are ok and by the way where were we before all this happened."

"You were saying that you were hungry:" Regina blushed.

"Oh that's right." Emma took her in her arms and when she saw the surprise in those brown eyes she knew that was the right thing to do.

"I told you that our first time would be unforgettable and that I was going to make love slowly with you, and I am a woman of my word."

No one had ever carried her in their arms like Emma was doing and that showed her that Emma was even stronger than she looked. Her heart was racing and it kept on speeding up when Emma took her up the stairs and into her room. Emma put her on the edge of the bed and went to turn on the light lamp on the nightstand table.

Emma knelt down near her feet "I want everything that is in you, all that you are." Her eyes filled with lust and want. She started to take off Regina's shoes "You have nice feet." She said while kissing them. Regina just closed her eyes and enjoyed all this new feelings inside her, grabbing the sheets and letting go a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"But I have to admit that I love your shoulders, your collarbone, since last night I can't take them out of my mind." She started to unbutton her blouse sliding it off her shoulders and throwing it to the floor. She began pressing soft, wet kisses on her right shoulder making a fiery line that passed upon her collarbone and kept on going to her left side until she reached the end of the left shoulder. Regina was breathing heavily and her hands were now lost in Emma's hair.

Emma went back to the queen's neck giving it small bites and savoring her skin with her tongue. With her tongue she traced a line from her neck along her jaw finishing in her earlobe placing a kiss behind her ear, meanwhile her hands unclasped Regina's bra taking it off.

"Open your eyes." The brunette did as she was asked "You are beautiful, perfect." She blushed.

Emma stood up and tenderly laid Regina in the bed, staying on top of her putting her knee between the Mayor's thighs. She began caressing her chest with her hands and slowly placed them on top of her breast, making Regina moan in pleasure. Emma softly kissed her right nipple, massaging it with her tongue until it hardened. "Emma" Regina gasped.

"I want you so much." Emma said panting "You're breathtaking." And she moved her mouth to the other nipple hardening it and giving a little nip that made Regina arch her back in pleasure. Emma kept on teasing Regina as she moved on to her stomach caressing it with her tongue and circling her bellybutton.

"Emma, please, I can't breathe, I can't think, I can't believe on what's happening inside of my body." Emma moved her lips to those red lips and kissed them long and soft, she savored the tongue that was at her mercy and swallowed a moan that came from Regina's throat. Emma took off her tank top and her bra and rubbed her torso against the brunette moaning in pleasure.

Their hearts beat as one, Emma's fondling was bringing her closer to insanity but at the same time it was marvelous, her mouth was gentle and generous. Regina's shivers were transformed in deep trembles and her sighs in gasping.

Emma looked in her eyes "These have to go." And she pulled down Regina's slacks pulling her panties down as well. "You're so wet, so hot." Emma was amazed at the sight. The blonde undressed herself as well. Regina tried to touch her but the blonde didn't let her "Tonight it's all about you beautiful." She gave her another kiss sliding her hand between their bodies reaching Regina's clit, at the touch she raised her hips and buried her fingers in the sheets.

Emma caressed the brunette's clit in slow circular movements. Regina was panting and murmuring Emma's name. The blonde wanted to make that last so she moved her body down "I'm dying to taste you." She said with a husky voice.

"Emma don't." the blonde locked their eyes and asked "Why?"

"No one has ever done that. You don't have to." She murmured.

"But I want to, I want all of you, I love you Regina." Her gaze said everything and the brunette nodded.

Emma putted her mouth on the queen's clit rubbing it with her tongue and pulling it softly with her lips making Regina scream "Emma", she swiped her tongue between her folds tasting her sweet arousal "You taste so good." Emma's arousal was really starting to make her wish for Regina's touch but she was going to hold on until she gave the brunette the best night of her life.

Emma introduced two fingers and started moving in and out rhythmically, the brunette's hips were moving at the same rhythm giving her waves of pleasure that she never experienced before. Emma rested her body on top of Regina's as she kept thrusting her fingers, their bodies were moving at the same pace, Emma introduced another finger bringing Regina closer to her orgasm. Regina couldn't hold it anymore she needed to feel Emma, touch her as well, so she moved her hand slowly touching Emma's center as she pushed two fingers inside the blonde that gasped at the sensation that filled her "Emma you're soaked." The blonde moaned "That's all for you."

They kept thrusting their fingers in one another with a faster rhythm as both were approaching their high they shared a long kiss tasting each other and going out of breath they broke the kiss to let some air in at the moment they both came in each other's hands, their bodies were trembling, and at the same time they groaned "I love you." They kept on teasing one another in order to come down slowly from their high.

As they were coming down, recovering their breaths, in that time was when Emma noticed the purple haze in Regina's eyes. In the other side Regina saw a light blue haze in Emma's eyes.

They were hugging each other; Emma was resting her head on Regina's chest. "Thank you for the best night of my life, now I know what making love is."

"You're welcome. This was just the first time of many more I promise." She smiled.

"Babe, you had a purple haze on your eyes. What was it?" she didn't want to admit it but she was a little worried.

"What? I saw a light blue haze in your eyes too. That is magic, that means that our magic is connected, it's like, how do I explain it, it's like our magic belongs together and that is a very powerful thing. I don't know much about it, but I guess I'm going to have to find everything there is to know about it." Her brows rose in a sign of fear, she had to talk to Mr. Gold about it. He was the only one who could tell her what she needed to know.

"That's like true love, right?" Emma asked curious.

"I guess you can say that, don't worry about it." She kissed the top of the blonde's head.

Emma looked up at her and smiled "I'm not worried. I know what we have is real and this just confirmed it." She gave her queen a long kiss.

"We should rest tomorrow is going to be a long day." Emma agreed, they shared another kiss and went to sleep.

When Regina awoke that morning Emma had her arms around her waist and her head was on top of her shoulder, she didn't dare to move, she remained still, breathing in Emma's scent, it made her feel good.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning babe. How do you know that I'm awake?"

"Your eyelashes are tickling me sweetie."

"Madame Mayor, are you ticklish?" she said with a small grin.

"No."

"Yes you are." Emma began tickling her, getting on top of her and pinning the brunette's wrists over her head with one hand. They were both laughing and having fun when Emma suddenly stopped locking their gazes.

"What?" the brunette asked.

"You are amazing. I wish I could wake up every day and see you, smell and touch you. You are everything I want." Regina was beginning to cry "Hey don't cry. Just let me lose myself in those deep brown eyes."

Regina lifted up her head and smashed their lips together. They kissed like their life's depended on it; they kissed like they had never kissed anyone before, a passionate kiss that showed everything they felt for one another.

**Hope you liked it, please comment ;) sorry for any mistakes. Next chapter soon promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter**** 8**

The City Council meeting went well; they presented all the reports and used the meeting to present a few new projects. Emma was bored as hell, using as a distraction Regina's legs which she admired every time the others were too busy discussing something that they didn't agree on and she didn't quite care. That day went by really fast, as did two whole weeks. On Monday morning the blonde went to Granny's for her morning coffee.

"Hey Emma." She was greeted by the cheerful voice of Ruby.

"Morning Ruby, can you get me a coffee to go?"

"Sure." when Ruby came back with Emma's order she leaned on the counter and got closer to the blonde and took a long sniff.

"Rubes, what are you doing?" Emma asked knitting her brows together.

"Just checking something, you did it, didn't you?"Ruby smirked.

"Did what?" she asked raising a brow.

"You totally fucked you know who, you have her scent all over you."

Emma sniffed herself "How do you know that? I don't smell anything."

"That's because you're not a werewolf." She smiled. "So how was it?" she asked with curiosity on her eyes.

Getting closer to Ruby's ear she said "It was the best thing that ever happened to me. She is so beautiful, delicate. We didn't have sex Rubes, we made love and it was magical."

"I'm getting a little jealous, wish I had something like that, I'm happy for you. When are you going to tell your parents?"

"That's a good question but I hope really soon. I don't want to hide her the same way I don't want to hide what I feel. I'm happy with her, she completes me you know."

"I get that but I don't see Snow accepting it that easy."

"I know but it's my life Rubes and I'm not going to ask her permission to be with the one I love. I've got to go now, talk to you later." And she left the diner.

Meanwhile Regina was at Mr. Gold's Shop, she needed to know everything about her magic and Emma's being connected.

"Well, just see who the wind dragged in." he smirked.

"I'm not in the mood for your little games right now." Regina spitted.

"What do you want dear?"

"What can happen when two person's magic connect?"

His eyes shinned "My, my, don't tell me you and Miss Swan are on that plan now. How did that happen?" he smirked.

"That's none of your business, just answer the question." Her eyes were beginning to show a little anger.

"I'm sure you know that, that only happens when the two people involved are each other's true love and that my dear it's the most powerful magic of all. It means that you two together are practically invincible. But be careful, I'm guessing you wouldn't want to become pregnant now, do we?" her eyes widened, that couldn't be possible.

"You're joking right?"

"I don't usually play around with this kind of subjects your majesty."

"Is there anything I can do to avoid that?" he walked inside the other room and a few seconds later he came back with a bracelet on his hand.

"One of you needs to use this every time you do… you know what."

She grabbed the bracelet "Thanks, I guess." She turned around and left the store.

"This is going to be interesting." Gold laughed.

Regina was in her office trying to focus on her work but the words of Gold were still sounding in her head. She had to tell Emma, they had made love a few times now and what if one of them had gotten pregnant? No, that couldn't be. She grabbed her phone and sent Emma a text.

Emma was filling up some forms when her phone buzzed. A text from Regina, she smiled.

"_**We need to talk, it's urgent. R"**_

She answered _**"Did something happen, are you ok?"**_

Emma didn't wait long for a reply _**"I talked to Gold, we need to discuss something it's important."**_

Gold, that couldn't be good, Emma thought _**"I'm going to your office now."**_

Ten minutes after Emma was walking into City Hall and entered the Mayor's office. When Regina saw her come in she got up from her chair and hugged the blonde.

"Hey babe, what's going on?" she kept holding her fondling her hair.

"Emma he told me that our magic only connected because we are each other's true love." Her eyes were beginning to tear up.

"And that's a bad thing?" Emma asked pulling them apart so she could see Regina's eyes.

"No, it's not that. I'm scared I'll lose you Emma just like I lost Daniel and I just can't go through that again." Her tears were starting to fall.

"Babe you're not going to lose me, no one is going to rip my heart out, and I'm not going anywhere, not without you ok." She said giving the brunette a gentle kiss and hugging her. "Better now?"

Regina nodded "Emma there is something else." She said with a shaky voice.

"What? Tell me, I'm sure we can deal with whatever it is."

"Emma… we can become with child…" she didn't finish.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me? How can that be?"

Regina was expecting a bad reaction but she just wasn't prepared for what see saw in Emma's eyes, anger, fear, panic…

"I'm not ready for this, we haven't even told Henry yet and you're telling me that we can be pregnant, already? What if I am the one carrying? I just can't do it."

"You can't do it or the simple idea of having a child with the Evil Queen is to disgusting for you?" Regina had pulled up her icy mask stepping away from Emma.

"What? No. How can you say that? Don't look at me like that. You know I love you."

"You love me but you don't want a child with me, you love me but you can't tell your parents about it, there is always a BUT Emma, I can't live like this and I don't want to."

"Regina, please don't do this, don't say it." Emma grabbed her neck and pulled her in to a deep kiss to show her the love she felt. Regina kissed her back enjoying the taste of the blonde's tongue in hers.

All of a sudden Regina pulled away "Please stop Emma. This is insane we can't be together it will never work. Just let me go." She caressed the blonde's face and began to walk away, Emma turned to follow her and Regina casted a spell that froze Emma's legs. "Regina don't do this, come back here, Regina god damn it…"

After setting herself free from Regina's spell, she went after the Mayor, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. It was late so she decided to go home.

"Good night Emma, dinner is ready, come join us." Snow said.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry." And she walked up the stairs and went to her room.

At the table they were all looking at each other's with a surprised and worried look.

"I'm going to talk to her." Snow said. "No, please let me go."Henry asked. The woman nodded and he made his way to his mother room.

"Emma can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure kid." She said as she cleaned her tears.

"What happened, why are you crying?"

"I'm just sad kid, today I guess I screwed up big time, I was scared and I said something I didn't really meant, and I lost someone that I really don't want to lose." She said with new tears in her eyes.

"Are you talking about my mom?" Emma's eyes widened with the shock and she looked at him surprised.

"Why do you say that kid?"

"Emma I'm almost eleven I'm not stupid you know. You two were really happy this last couple of weeks. What did you do?" he was beginning to be worried about his brunette mom.

"Wait you're telling me that you knew we were together and you never said anything?" she looked stunned.

"I was waiting for you two to tell me whenever you were ready." He said like it was an obvious answer, adults and their stupid questions.

"Well you're not mad that we love each other?"

"Of course not, I was happy that you were together, that way we could be a real family and live together. Don't get me wrong I love spending time here with grandpa and grandma but I love it more when the three of us are together in mom's house." Emma smiled and gave him a tight hug.

"You know what? I need to fix this, I'm going after her. I probably won't be back here tonight ok kid?" she said getting up.

"Ok, go get mom. You can't give her much time to think, if you do she will push you away again." He gave her a confident smile.

"When did you get so wise kid? Love you." She kissed his forehead and ran down the stairs.

"Emma, where are you going at this hour?" David asked.

"I'm going after the woman I love, I'll explain later." And she ran out the door, leaving Snow and David bewildered looking at one another with their mouths open "Woman she loves? What the hell." David choked out.

Where could she be _"Regina where the hell are you?"_ suddenly she knew what to do _"Ruby. I'm a genius."_ She ran to the diner as fast as she could.

"Ruby I need your help now, it's an emergency." She said trying to catch her breath.

Ruby looked at Granny as if asking for permission, the older woman nodded and Ruby left the diner with Emma.

"Now, tell me, what kind of emergency this is."

"I need to find Regina now, please Ruby, give me a hand will you?" seeing the desperation in Emma's eyes she agreed.

"Do you have something of hers? It's easier." Emma nodded and gave her Regina's scarf. Ruby sniffed it and started to follow the scent. They found themselves at the beach and Ruby pointed to a figure near the water.

"Thanks Ruby I owe you one. Can you leave us please?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow." And she went home, leaving both women alone in the beach.

Emma walked closer to Regina and surrounded the woman waist with her arms, as she whispered into her ear "Did you think you could just walk away from me? Did you think I wouldn't find you?"

Regina trembled at the contact; she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't sense Emma's presence until she grabbed her.

"Emma let me go." she sighed.

"No, you are only getting rid of me over my dead body. Got it?"

"Emma don't say that, not even kidding." A tear rolled down her face.

"Henry knows." She said calmly.

"What? Why did you tell him, you had no right." She said trying to turn and look the blonde in the eyes, but Emma kept a tight grip so she couldn't turn. Emma whispered "He already knew, is exact words were _**I'm almost eleven I'm not stupid you know**_ and then he added _**I was happy that you were together, that way we could be a real family and live together**_. Our kid is awesome." A smile started to form on the brunette's face.

"By the way when I was leaving the house to find you I might have said that I was going after the woman I loved to my parents." She gave a nervous laugh. "I love you and I want everything with you and if that includes twenty kids then we will have them and we'll love them all. Do you want to have a baby with me Regina?"

This time she let the brunette turn around keeping her arms around her waist. Regina surrounded the blonde's neck with her arms "I would love to have your baby Miss Swan."

"Then we should start practicing don't you think?" they shared a passionate kiss.

"You want to do it here? What if someone comes?" she said nervously and excited at the same time.

"I'm the Sheriff, if someone interrupts us I'll throw their ass in jail." They both laughed.

They putted down their jackets so they could lay on top of them. Regina's hands were moving caressing Emma's body, her mouth nipped and softly kissed the velvet skin of the blonde's neck "I need you Emma."

There was a deep tenderness in Regina's hands while she caressed Emma really slowly warming up her blood. Her mouth grazed over hers whispering her name. With no hurry she raised Emma's arms and took of her tank top off. The tips of her fingers went down the exposed skin caressing every inch of it. Emma closed her eyes and she let go a soft moan, she let the queen's hands touch and linger wherever they wanted until her skin seemed to throb.

Regina took off her clothes and finished undressing the blonde. She kissed her shoulder and made her way to the blonde's neck that she kissed passionately, she kissed her pulse point and sucked it for a few seconds, she moved to her lips giving her long and tender kisses that made Emma's soul shudder and caused groans. She moved her mouth to Emma's nipple sucking and licking it until it hardened. The blonde entangled her fingers in the brunette's hair pushing her head down, to where she needed wanted Regina's attention.

Instead Regina began kissing her stomach and moved her hand to where she knew Emma needed she rubbed her clit in slow movements making the blonde moan even more and shiver. Her fingers slid down feeling Emma's arousal, she was so hot and wet she inserted two fingers inside Emma, going deep making the blonde feel completely filled, complete, she was breathing heavily, her body arching. She kept on thrusting her fingers in a faster pace "I want you to come for me."

"Regina" she screamed, the heat involved her, the shock of pleasure was so intense so unexpected after all the tenderness, her body rose shivering. Regina brought her slowly down from her orgasm, licking her fingers slowly, teasing Emma. Recovering from her high she rolled over getting on top suppressing their bodies.

Sliding her hand between their bodies Emma felt the heat between Regina's thighs "Oh god you're so wet." She sighed. "That's all for you Emma." The blonde introduced two fingers stroking in and out in a rhythmic pace, fondling Regina´s clit with her thumb driving the brunette insane making her moan and arch her hips. Regina was getting close, Emma could feel her walls tightening and pulsating around her fingers, she speeded up the pace driving the brunette of the top as she moaned "Emma" she kept stroking in and out slowly bringing her down softly from the clouds and prolonging her pleasure.

She let her body fall upon the queen's body, both breathing heavily and exhausted. After recovering their breaths they shared a tender kiss savoring each other's lips.

"You look even more beautiful under the moonlight." Emma stated.

"You are the one who is beautiful." She said giving her a small kiss. "Oh God. I completely forgot, Gold gave me a bracelet, it will help prevent a pregnancy, one of us as to wear it every time we make love."

"What? No way, you just said you were going to have my baby and I want my baby Madame Mayor. After we have our baby we can use that thing, until than keep it safe." She said smiling to the brunette.

"You really want a baby? Now? So soon? You know were only beginning and I can wait as long as it takes?"

"It's not soon, I would say it's rather late, we should have been like this for a long time if we both weren't so goddamned stubborn. So yeah I want a baby with you." They both smiled and shared another loving kiss.

"Emma I guess we should go home before someone shows up." She said looking around.

The blonde laughed "You're right but I like it here the moon is amazing the sound of the waves your warm body against mine, its perfect."

"Yes it is perfect, but I'm getting cold." She groaned.

"Next time I'll bring a blanket." She smiled and gave the brunette a kiss in the cheek.

"Next time? You are completely crazy and I am crazier for listening to you."

"But you love me this way."

"Indeed I do Miss Swan. Indeed I do."

"Can't you magic us back home? I don't feel like walking." She gave the brunette a pleading smile and a lovely puppy eyes that just melted Regina's heart.

"Fine, hold on."

"Wow that was awesome." She smiled as they were now lying in Regina's bed.

"You are just a big kid you know that?" Emma grinned.

"We should rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day and you're coming with me, I'm going to introduce you as my girlfriend to everyone."

"Are you sure?" she lifted up a brow. "Maybe it's better if you talk to the Charmings alone."

"Of course I'm sure and I want you there. Now come here." She kissed those soft lips and embraced Regina's body against hers and both fell asleep.

.

**Hope you liked it, please comment ;) sorry for any writing mistakes. Next chapter soon XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter**** 9**

In the morning Emma and Regina made their way to the Charmings apartment, once they got there no one was home.

"Weird. Kid are you in here? Mary Margaret? David?" she shouted but no answer.

"Emma maybe they went to Granny's for breakfast, you know Henry loves it there." At this the blonde nodded.

"Let's go." She grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled her out of the house.

"Emma you're not doing this at Granny's, are you?" she asked but afraid she already knew the answer.

"Yup, the sooner they know the better." As they were approaching the diner's entrance Regina's phone started ringing. "You're not answering that call now." Emma said harshly as she kept on pulling Regina by the hand.

"I have to it's from City Hall, just give me a moment, please? I'll be right in, promise." Emma frowned but let go of the brunette's hand "I'm waiting for you inside, don't be long." Regina nodded in agreement and accepted the call.

Emma made her way inside; she stood by the door immediately seeing her family. Henry was the first to notice her presence.

"Emma." He was going to get up but she signaled him to stay where he was.

"Honey, come and have breakfast we us." Mary Margaret said pointing to the chair next to her.

"Thanks, I already ate. Actually I wanted to talk to both of you and since we all are here alongside a few other people from town I can say this only once." Mary Margaret and David were a little overthrown and the first thing that popped in their minds was what Emma had said the night before when she ran out of the house _"Is she going to tell us who the woman she loves is?"_

David said "Ok, just tell us what's on your mind."

"Just a second, I'm waiting for someone." And looked outside the dinner, Regina was still on the phone.

"Who are you waiting for Honey? Everyone important is here so why wait?" Snow asked.

Regina finished her call and made her way to the diner. As she walked in she stood by Emma's side taking a really long breath.

"Now we are all here." Emma said looking at the brunette.

"What did you say to them Emma?" the brunette asked.

"Nothing. Apparently your presence was required." Snow answered in a not so friendly tone.

Emma took a deep breath and started to speak "Mom, Dad, remember last night when I said I was going to get the woman I loved?" they both nodded as the rest of the people in the diner almost lost their chin when they let it drop upon hearing the words from the blonde. Henry and Ruby both had a smile in their faces; they already knew what this was about and who the woman was.

"So everyone I present to you my girlfriend, Regina." As she said it she grabbed the brunette's hand and entangled their fingers together. Henry jumped off is seat and with a fist in the air he screamed "Yes, finally." Both his mom's got a wide smile on their faces enjoying their son's happiness.

On the other side we had a Snow White turning red of anger and a David in shock. The rest of the people were stunned but just kept silent waiting for a reaction from Snow. David couldn't move he was simply frozen he expected anyone, but Regina? Really? He had noticed Emma's change towards Regina at the station but he never thought his little girl happiness was related to the Mayor. Well although he wasn't her biggest fan if she made his daughter happy he would swallow is pride and support her choice. Losing her grip Snow jumped from her seat throwing the chair at the sudden move and began walking towards the brunette. Realizing this Emma putted herself in the way.

"Emma get out of the way." She screamed her eyes filled with a furious rage.

"No, when you calm down, we can talk like normal people." Emma said trying to push her mom away. David got up and grabbed his wife by the shoulders, pulling her a few steps back.

"You Evil Witch, leave my daughter alone. Destroying my life wasn't enough for you? Do you really have to destroy hers to? Your dark heart doesn't love anyone."

"Snow don't say something you might regret." David tried to reason with his wife but she gave him a look that he understood immediately, no matter what he said she wouldn't listen to him.

Looking at Emma she added "She took you away from me, us, she made your live miserable to, how can you say she's your girlfriend and look so proud of it, how could you forgive her?"

"She wasn't the one who sent me away, you did, you both did…" Snow cut her off.

"We did it because of her, she is the one to blame."

"Stop it, just stop it. Everything I know, what people tell me even Henry's book they all say the same, she never in her life hurt a child, she didn't hurt you until you were a grown up, why do you assume she would've hurt me? She knew who Henry was and still she raised him as her own, she loved him she did everything for him. She's to blame on a lot of things but you both aren't free of guilt. She killed? So did you and no one wants your head." She sighed and took another breath "I forgave her the same way I forgave you. To me she's never been The Evil Queen, she's Regina I'm not blinded by her past like all of you."

"You don't know her Emma, you don't know what she's capable off." David said in a relatively calm tone.

"I know her better then you. I've felt her love, her tenderness I've seen her inner beauty. If you could only see what I see, her heart might be dark as you say but her soul is beautiful and she does know how to love, she loves me, Henry, she would give her life for us." Her words were so heartfelt, so honest that Regina couldn't hold her tears, for the first time in her live someone was defending her, she tighten her grip on Emma's hand.

"This can't be." Snow screamed again "She must have cast a spell on you, you're not yourself. She is putting you against us, don't you see? She is only with you to hurt us."

Regina couldn't keep quiet "The world doesn't spin around you Snow. I had 28 years to kill you and I never did, I wanted a new beginning but this, the curse didn't give me what I wanted, instead it gave me a hole in my heart an emptiness that was never filled until I had Henry in my arms, Emma just accomplished what no one ever could, she made me love again, she pushed my loneliness away, she destroyed all of my walls and took my heart away, it belongs to her now no matter how dark it is. I don't really care if you believe me or not, but Emma does and if I were you I would try to understand, you're risking losing your only child all over again and this time it'll be all on you."

"You're lying I do not believe a single word that comes out of your mouth. Why don't you drop the act Regina?" at this they heard a laugh that came from a corner of the diner and they all turned to see the owner of that infuriating laugh.

"Gold. What? Do you think this is funny?" David asked him.

"This, my dears is quite enjoyable. Tell me dear Snow so pure of heart, isn't forgiveness a part of being a hero? My other question is: how can't you both recognize true love when it is right in front you?"

Rapidly David said "This isn't true love, this is a sordid game." Rumplestiltskin laughed again.

"Sorry to disappoint you dear but it is true love and I already have prove of that, I didn't believe it at first but now I do. Hasn't anyone noticed their eyes?" there was a long silence everyone stared at both women eyes, they showed a haze of purple in one and the other had a haze of light blue.

Snow getting worried asked "What's that? Emma are you ok? What are you doing to my daughter?" they didn't have a chance to speak because Rumplestiltskin was faster than them.

"That my friend is their magic connected, one's magic only links with one's true love and that also means that those two together are basically invincible. However, what they don't know yet is that in case of the death of one of them the other will lose their magic, a broken heart is a serious thing." He smirked enjoying the situation.

"What? Why didn't you tell me that when I was in your shop?" Regina was furious.

"If I had you wouldn't have given Miss Swan a chance. Despite of what her daddies think you my dear would have pushed her away because you know there are a lot of people after your head and you wouldn't put at risk our Sheriff's life. Would you?" he asked with a little ironic tone.

"You know I would've broken her heart to push her away. But why do you want us together, why are you defending us? You only do things that suit your convenience."

With a grin he said "You should have worn the bracelet my dear." He said while he got up and came closer to Regina putting a hand in her belly.

Her eyes widened as she sank in his affirmation. Emma smacked is hand off Regina "Don't touch her." At this moment everyone was static looking at them not understanding what the hell was going on. For a moment Snow had forgotten her rage and began to worry, because Regina was right Gold only does what's best for him.

Turning to Snow and Charming he said "You know this two women true love is so powerful that they can even create life?" they widened their eyes and frowned, not quite understanding what Rumple was implying, but he didn't let them think much, he just added "Congratulations you're going to be grandparents once again."

Snow leaned against her husband trying to take in all this information that was too much. David looked like he had been run over by a truck.

"You're lying. You only gave her the bracelet yesterday, how can you know that she is pregnant?"Emma spitted out trying to obtain more information from Gold.

"Miss Swan I'm the Dark One and I'm telling you that last night you two created exactly what I wanted." He gave a step towards the door when Regina grabbed is arm.

"What do you mean? Explain yourself? You want my child?" Regina was beginning to pale, fear clouded her eyes and filled her heart. Snow saw the change happen and thought that maybe her arch enemy did chance for love, after everything love is the most powerful magic of all.

"Yes dear, that child belongs to me, it's my payment." He grinned.

"You are completely insane I will not give you my child I owe you nothing." She said with a harsh tone trying to free herself from the fear in her heart.

"Your mother gave it to me as payment for saving your live." Is voice was cutting. Everyone was filled by a sudden fear they all knew that no one could break a deal with him. But for what did Gold want Regina's baby? Whatever it was it couldn't be good.

"Are you nuts? I'm not giving you our child." Emma started but Rumple cut her off.

"Remember when Cora punished you that day by the lake with her magic because you were late for tea time? Remember the pain she inflicted on you? She broke your ribs. Can you recall the pain of them perforating your lungs? Your broken arms and leg?" He was remembering with pleasure and Regina had tears rolling down her face, it was so painful to remember that her own mother was the first to destroy her life. Snow was watching incredulous she never knew the suffering that had been inflicted on Regina by her own mother and she gave her the final blow telling her secret which led to Daniel's death.

"She made a deal with me, she begged me to save you and in return she promised me your first newborn. The only thing I didn't heal was your lip scar. It looks good on you. Finally I'm going to have my payment."

"Why didn't you just let me died? Why? I would've been better off dead. You made me go thru hell, you just like her manipulated me into doing your dirty work, and you helped her destroy me. You won't put a finger on my child I rather be dead." Regina couldn't take it. It was all too much, even after all this time her mother kept trying to destroy her happiness.

"If you must die so be it. But that child is mine." He said with a cold and striking tone.

"You're forgetting something, we can't leave Storybrooke, but Emma can and my child will be born in this world which means he can leave too I rather never see him for the rest of my life than letting you put a finger on him, don't underestimate me Rumple as someone already said today you don't know what I'm capable off to protect the one's I love." He smiled mockingly and as he walked out the door I added "We'll see who wins this fight dear, we'll see."

When the door closed Regina lost her straightened posture and fell on her knees crying, she didn't care who was watching it didn't matter anymore. Emma knelt in front of her and hugged her tight. "It's going to be all right babe, don't worry I'll protect you." But the brunette couldn't stop the tears, she whispered "She took everything from me Emma, she couldn't have done this to. Why didn't he let me die that day?"

Emma didn't have an answer for her, she could only comfort her lover. Ruby brought a glass of water and gave it to Regina saying "Don't worry I'll help you, it's gonna be ok." The brunette wasn't expecting the support of Snow's best friend but she thanked her and offered a small but true smile.

Henry was at his chair thinking _"Why can't she just be happy, why can't we all be happy. It's not fair."_ Snow and David were shocked like everyone else in the diner they didn't know how to react. After everything that had been said between Regina and Rumple, Snow now understood a little better the way Regina reacted to certain things and why she acted like she did surely learning how Cora treated her ex-stepmother gave her another point of view.

"Regina come on, get up baby."Emma pulled her up; when both stood she gave her a small kiss. After it Regina leaned her head against Emma's shoulder and whispered "Please take me home." Emma sat her down on a chair and looked her in the eyes.

"Were you serious? What you said to Gold about me leaving with the baby?" Emma was worried she had never seen Regina this fragile.

"I'm serious, I love you and I trust you Emma and our baby couldn't be safer then with you and really far away from here, far away from that imp." She said still crying.

"We will find another way, I don't want to and I can't leave you behind all alone." Regina put a finger over Emma's lips and said "Promise me that if we don't find another way you will leave Storybrooke and take our baby as far as possible, promise me Emma."

Locking her gaze in Regina she said "I promise." Regina caressed the blonde's face "Thank you" and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Feeling bad for interrupting Snow said "Emma we need to talk."

"I'm not in the mood to fight with you right now…" Snow didn't let her finish "I'm not going to say that I understand or that I'm ok with it and definitely I'm a little far away from forgiving her but right now we have a bigger problem Gold."

"_**We**_ have a problem? You mean me and Regina have a problem."

"No honey, _**We**_ have a problem, whether I like it or not she is now part of the family and family takes care of each other plus she is expecting my second grandchild, an innocent creature that deserves the best." Snow's voice was now calm and Emma would dare to say kind.

"We need to gather everyone and come up with a plan to protect Regina. If Gold gets is hands on her before the baby is born we will have a serious problem." David said and reached for is cell phone and started calling the people he knew they could trust.

Finally Henry left is chair and went to his mother, hugging her making her feel his love. "I'm so happy that you are together" he gave her a huge smile and then he putted a hand on her belly and said "I hope it is a girl." She smiled at him "I love you honey." She sighed "Listen if the worst happens I want you to go with Emma sweetheart."

He frowned is forehead "I won't leave you all alone, you can't lose the three of us on the same day mom it's not fair."

A tear rolled down her face "Henry, Emma will need help with the baby and who better than is older brother to protect him or her?"

He raised his brows and he reassured her "Good will always defeat evil, we will find a way mom, don't worry." She kissed her loving son in the cheek and hoped that he would be right.

.

**Hope you liked it, please comment ;) Any mistake it's my fault. Gold brought magic for something after all… **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After they left Granny's, Emma took Regina home; they went directly to the master bedroom. Regina crawled into bed and Emma lay down beside her. Emma pulled the brunette near her and she let the Sheriff embrace her. Emma was cuddling her lover and at the same time she was trying to find the words that could possible bring some comfort to Regina in her mind.

"I love you." She finally said "Like Henry, I hope it is a girl, with beautiful deep brown eyes like yours."

Regina turned to her "I love you to. You're the best thing that happened to me since Henry. And now this baby, thank you for this wonderful gift." She kissed Emma's lips passionately, their tongues finally meeting they sucked and savored each other like if they had never done it before, Emma started caressing the brunette's back, when she got to her lower back she began pulling the blouse up, her hands spread thru Regina's skin so softly that she started to shiver. Emma reached Regina's breasts and caressed them over the bra. The Mayor on the other hand was licking, nipping and sucking the blonde's neck, savoring every inch of it, making her lover moan. Finally the blonde unclasped the bra so she could feel the warmth and the soft skin of the brunette's breasts in her palms, she pinched softly her nipple making Regina groan. As they were enjoying each other the doorbell sounded.

"I'm going to kill whoever is at the door. Wait for me, don't go anywhere." Emma gave her a peck and Regina started laughing _"Where else would I go."_

Whoever it was rang the bell again. "Coming, Jesus what's the hurry?"

"Mom?" Emma choked the word out, she was definitely not expecting this. "What are you doing here?"

Noticing the shock in Emma's face Snow decided to give a few minutes to her daughter so she could digest the fact that her mother of all people in town was standing at Regina Mills house front door.

"Hi honey, I just came to deliver you a plan that we made. In there you have the hours and the person who will be Regina's "bodyguard" so she is never alone during the day. I suppose that you'll be spending the nights here, despite the fact that I don't like the idea, so we didn't put anyone as her shadow during the night since she already has you." Snow blurted out all the information so fast that Emma could only blink her eyes and swallow.

"Ok, thanks. I still haven't talked to her about this, she will totally freak out."

Emma was taking too long so she decided to go to the door as well. As she was coming down the stairs she heard the last part of the conversation. "Emma, no way in hell I'll tolerate having someone watching over me all day, what about my privacy? Not mentioning the fact that probably half the people in that paper of yours will try to kill me even before Gold as a chance."

"Baby cooperate ok. It's for your own safety and the baby's." Emma gave her the big puppy eyes. Regina rolled her eyes "Fine. Just stop with the puppy eyes, you know it's my weakness."

"Thanks babe I knew you would understand." She kissed the brunette softly, forgetting that her mom was still at the door, they broke the kiss as soon as they heard Snow clearing her throat.

"I'm going to make us something to eat." Regina said and walked away without saying goodbye at the woman in the door.

"Can you please try and not rub your kisses in my face Emma?" she said with an irritated tone.

"Did I ever tell you to stop your PDA with David? I didn't so don't tell me I can't kiss my girl on my own fucking house." Her brow rose.

"That's different we are married." She stated.

"And she will be my wife." Emma stopped to think on what she had just said _"When did I decide that I wanted her to be my wife? Well it doesn't matter the point is I do want to marry her, will she say yes? I hope so…"_ she came out of her thoughts to the sound of a controlled scream.

"What? Emma please tell me you're joking. You are just saying it to get on my nerves." Snow crossed her fingers behind her back hoping it was really a joke.

"I'm not joking and lower your voice she doesn't know nothing about this."

"You know what I'm leaving, it's better. See you tomorrow when you go pick up Henry." She waved her hand and turned around following the entry road to exit the property. Emma closed the door, took a deep breath and made her way to the kitchen.

"Did she already leave?"

"Yes, don't worry. What are you doing?" she asked embracing the brunette.

"Just a chicken sandwich. Not in the mood for cooking. Sorry."

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry about baby. You know what? I'm in a mood to _eat_ something else?" she turned the brunette in her arms so she could see her eyes. Emma's gaze was filled with lust and desire; it only took Regina a second to understand what her lover wanted. She offered her lips to Emma who immediately kissed them softly at first but once she parted her lips allowing the blonde's entrance she could hear a moan escape her when their tongues met.

Not wanting to waste time "Since this time we are alone in here I'm going to do what I wished I could've done the first time you invited me to dinner." Regina's head was spinning, as soon Emma said this words she knew that they weren't leaving the kitchen. "Really Miss Swan? In the kitchen? Where?" at this questions Emma lifted her up and sat her down on the top of the table "This table seems perfect don't you think?"

Regina didn't answer, instead she moved her mouth to Emma's earlobe licking it, moving away to kiss her love in the lips once again with hunger and need. Emma broke the kiss sighing, running her fingers through silky black hair "I need you just like I need oxygen in my lungs, just like I need blood in my veins, you are my heart, he doesn't know how to beat anymore without you." A small tear made its way down Regina's cheek, but it didn't get too far, Emma caught the tear with her tongue savoring it.

Before kneeling Emma pushed Regina's pencil skirt up lifting her a little from the table so she could pull the black lace panties down. Emma traced a line of slow wet kisses along the brunette's inner thigh making her moan and shiver, she loved to feel her lover's body shiver and tremble under her touch. Regina had her hands gripped on the edge of the table trying to hold herself, but she needed somehow to feel the blonde so she tangled her fingers on the wonderful locks of blonde hair feeling their softness.

Very slowly Emma started running her tongue across the entire length of Regina's slit, tasting her arousal, her tongue dips between her folds and curls under her clit savoring it, the brunette moans and tilts her head back closing her eyes and tightening the grip on the blonde locks. The sights and sounds of the brunette getting closer to her climax were making Emma even more aroused, but she kept on moving her mouth over her clit, even when she came undone inside of her moaning mouth.

"Emma I love you…" she couldn't breathe, she felt like she was in heaven her heart almost jumping out of her chest.

Emma made her way up kissing the lips she desired like air, Regina could feel her own taste on the blonde's mouth, she slowly moved her hand down slipping it inside of Emma's jeans feeling the wetness of her lover she didn't waste any time she needed to offer her the same pleasure she had felt just a moment ago. With circular movements she began caressing the blonde's clit, making her groan with delight, she started to move faster, driving her lover to the top of her orgasm as she came on her fingers, she kept her fingers on her clit until she came down from her high. She then brought her fingers to her mouth licking them slowly, watching the lust on Emma's eyes, the blonde took her fingers in her hand and sucked on them, after what she kissed the brunette both tasting each other's arousals. They only broke the kiss so they could breathe.

Emma nuzzled in Regina's neck as they wrapped their arms around each other, sharing their warmth.

.

At 8am of the next morning Regina opens the door of her house to meet a smiling Ruby. _"What the hell is she doing here?"_ as if reading her thoughts Ruby says "Good morning Regina. I'm your first "bodyguard" of the day, are you ready?"

"Good morning Miss Lucas." She didn't quite know how to act around Ruby so she just decided to call the woman who surely knows. "Emma…" she shouted.

"Wow, you do have nice lungs." Ruby said.

"Hey Rubes. Good you are already here. So you'll take her to City Hall and no matter what she says you will stay with her in her office. At lunch time you'll take her with you to Granny's, I'll meet you there." Regina was frowning.

"You know that I'm still here right Miss Swan?" she said with a harsh tone "You're really going to make me have them after me all day?"

"I know you're here and I also know your stubbornness and yeah they will follow you everywhere it is for your own good. Don't look at me like that I just want to protect you babe." Emma said to her with a loving look.

"Fine, I guess I'll go to work now. See you at lunch." She said with a sad smile on her face.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Emma said with a smirk on her face.

"What dear?"

"My kiss goodbye." She smiled and kissed the soft lips of the brunette that took a second to respond to the kiss she immediately started to enjoy. "There, now you can go." They shared a smile and parted ways.

Once they got to Regina's office, Ruby started to look around so she could know better the place in case of anything happening.

"Make yourself comfortable Miss Lucas."

"Can you just call me Ruby please I don't like being called Miss Lucas that much."

"As you wish, but do make yourself comfortable. It's going to be a long morning." She said and then made her way to her desk and started working on some paperwork that her assistant had left there.

Meanwhile Ruby was observing her. Her facial expressions, her body language, she still had her regal posture but she didn't look like the Evil Queen anymore. When she looked closer she couldn't see the anger, the hunger of vengeance in her eyes anymore. Regina Mills was in fact a changed woman and she wanted to know how much, she wanted to know the new woman that was in front her, she knew it wouldn't be easy but she would find a way.

"Miss Lucas… sorry Ruby can you please stop staring at me?" she said without getting her eyes out of the papers.

"_Did she just say sorry? Please? Oh my god the evil queen would never use those two words in the same sentence and much less to me."_ She cleared her throat "Sorry. I was just wondering if you would let me start to know you better."

Regina frowned her forehead in surprise "And why would you want to do that?" she said lifting her eyes from the papers and focusing on Ruby.

"Well first I'm Emma's friend and I love her, second you make her happy and I just want to know the woman that snatched her heart."

"I see. I guess I can try but I'm not promising anything." At this she went back to her work. Ruby smiled _"That's better than nothing."_

During the morning Ruby saw her interact with different kind of people on the phone her tone and her speech always in unison with the kind of conversation she was having. Then she got a call from Henry and that changed everything her facial expression softened she had an honest and beautiful smile that illuminated her face, her eyes were filled with love and her voice was gentle, she had a tenderness in her that Ruby never thought it existed inside that woman. On that specific call she saw a little of what Emma sees in her that has nothing to do with the cold hearted bitch they all know as Evil Queen.

"Are you hungry?" Ruby asked.

"A little, it's almost lunch time, if you want we can get going."

"Cool, let's go. I'm starving." She jumped out of the chair she was sitting and both of them made their way to Granny's. Once they got there they both sat in a booth.

"Are you going to stay with me the afternoon too?"

"Nope. David is."

"Oh god. Really? I'm so screwed." She putted her hands on her face trying to calm down.

"Hey, don't worry it's going to be ok, David is not that bad." She offered a kind smile.

"You don't understand, he hates me, in fact everyone hates me I just can't figure out why don't you?"

"Not everybody hates you, maybe they are just a little upset. I'm not saying that I'm not a little upset about what you did but I think you deserve a second chance, so I'm giving it to you." She said honestly and Regina could see it in Ruby's eyes.

"Thank you Ruby." At this they heard the door open and there it was Emma. She made her way to their table.

"Hey beautiful." She kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hi sweetie." She smiled back.

"I'm starving. Ruby will you get me a burger and fries please?"

"Hi Ruby everything ok? How was your morning? Thanks for asking Emma so sweet. I'll get your burger and the usual for Regina." And she walked away and left Emma laughing.

"You know she's right, you could've at least saluted her."

"Really? Are you defending Ruby babe?"

"She spent the morning looking out for me, I guess you could at least be nice to her." Regina said with a serious tone of voice.

"Ok, ok, you're right, sorry." Looking at Ruby she said "Rubes wanna lunch with us?"

Ruby's eyes sparkled "Yeah, sure. Thanks."

They were finishing lunch when David walked inside the diner and he wasn't expecting to see the three women laughing and having a good time, in fact he couldn't remember ever seeing Regina laugh before. He approached them.

"Good afternoon ladies."

"Hi David." Ruby and Emma said at the same time, Regina simply nodded.

"I'm just going to get a coffee and whenever Regina wants to leave just call me." And he walked away towards the counter.

"This is going to be a long afternoon." Regina said and Emma putted an arm around her shoulders.

.

She was once again in her office and this time was David walking around. "Can you please stop for a while you're making me dizzy." She finally said.

"Sorry, just a little nervous I guess." He took a seat on the chair in front of her desk.

"You go from make me dizzy to staring, if there is something you want to know just ask."

"Ok, tell me how this happened?"

"I didn't want it to happen if that's what you're really asking. In fact when I realized what I was feeling I tried to bury it, but Emma just wouldn't let it go. I know that maybe this is something you don't want to hear but she was the one who pushed me, she was the one who came after me." She said feeling good with herself for finally being able to tell what really happened even if that meant sharing it with David.

"I know that when she gets something on her mind no one can make her think otherwise and the fact that a couple of days ago she went out running after you means that she was the one refusing to let you go. I'm not going to say that I'm thrilled about this but I'll get used to it. Just promise me that you won't hurt her." She could see that he was being honest and she didn't expect him to be so understanding about this whole situation.

"I promise I won't hurt her."

"Ok, I don't know why but I believe you." And this was all they said in the entire afternoon until he got her home leaving her with Emma.

"Hey baby how was your day?"

"Long, really long I just need a nice shower and then bed."

"No way, you need to eat something. Go take your shower and I'll get you something to eat." They kissed and the brunette made her way to the bedroom.

She was already in bed when Emma came in. "I've brought you a soup." The blonde smiled at her.

"Thank you sweetheart." Emma watched her eat in silence, once she finished she came to the kitchen and left the bowl in the sink and went right back to the room.

She got in the bed and opened her arm offering them to Regina. The brunette immediately came closer to her and laid her head in Emma's shoulder near her neck and the blonde closed her arms around her, giving Regina comfort. "Tomorrow is going to be better babe, you'll see."

"I hope so. I love you Emma."

"Love you too." And she turned the bedside lamp off.

.

**Hope you liked it, please comment it's important to me. Next chapter soon, any mistakes it's all my fault, sorry ;)**

**PS.: Just want to give a special thanks to those of you who leave me a review, I love reading them and it helps me a lot and makes me want to write more and better for all of you. Keep giving me your opinions. Thank you everyone.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for taking a little longer to post this chapter but I'm having exams in the university so I need time to study too. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to comment ;)**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

When David got home, Snow was waiting for him. She didn't even give him time to dinner because she started questioning him nonstop he hadn't listened to half the questions she was babbling about.

"Snow! Stop. Slow down." He shouted.

"Sorry. Did she do anything to you during the afternoon, are you ok?" she asked first.

"No she didn't do anything. I'm fine."

"You can't trust her, you need to keep your eyes opened, she has magic she can kill you anytime…" he didn't let her finish.

"That's enough Snow. Whether you like it or not she loves our daughter and vice-versa and she will not do anything to hurt her or me or anyone else that Emma loves. You're so blind that you can't see the changes around you. I'm not saying I like this situation but she does love our daughter I saw it in her eyes today and I'm trying to understand and accept it because I don't wish to lose Emma again." He sighed and continued "I suppose you don't want to lose her either so I strongly suggest you to open your eyes and please try to understand cause if you don't Emma won't forgive you." Her eyes were full of surprise she wasn't expecting her husband to defend Regina's and Emma's relationship. "I'm going to eat at Granny's see you later." He said and walked out.

.

Next morning there it was Ruby again. She and Regina made their way to the Mayor's office, this time the morning was a little more pleasant. Ruby had made a few jokes and Regina actually laughed at them _"Ruby it's not that bad, I think I can start to enjoy her company."_

Like the day before they went to Granny's for lunch and met with Emma. Once again David picked her up there and both actually spent a nice afternoon talking about Henry. For the next two weeks things were just like this every day. She had started to form some kind of friendship with Ruby. With David it wasn't a friendship but they definitely resolved a few differences.

Snow remained distant but was watching the way Ruby and David were starting to change their opinions about Regina and that they were all getting along really well. At all this she couldn't be the only one not to give Regina a chance, for two weeks she observed the brunette, her reactions to people and different situations and never once she acted like the evil queen. She had loved the woman once, Regina had saved her life after all, maybe she still, deep down, loved Regina but she still felt hurt for everything that the brunette had done. That morning she decided that she would be the one to spend the afternoon with Regina, she decided that it was time to forgive. She saw the happiness in Emma's eyes every time the brunette was around, she wanted to share that happiness, she also wanted to be happy with all her family and being against Regina was the same to be against Emma and Henry and by this time not even Ruby wanted to hear her talk in a bad way about Regina. So today was the day she was going to put the past behind her back and hopefully Regina would do the same.

Emma, Regina and Ruby were at their usual table when Snow came in. They looked at the door expecting to see David but instead they saw a brunette with spiked hair. Regina was in shock and grabbed Emma's arm.

"Hi girls." Snow said trying to control her nerves. "I'm watching Regina today so whenever you're ready to go just call me, I'll be at the counter." She turned and walked away.

Ruby realizing Regina's shock and a cloud of nervousness in her eyes tried to reassure her "Hey don't worry it's going to be fine I guess that maybe she's ready to begin a new chapter with you Gina." She gave Regina a huge smile trying to cheer her up.

"Baby it's going to be fine. If something starts to go bad you just call me and I'll be right there I promise." She gave a small kiss and Regina just nodded. She didn't feel ready to face Snow but she would have to sooner or later.

From Granny's to her office neither woman opened their mouths to speak a single word. Regina kept the silence; she went to her desk and resumed her work from the morning. Snow gave a quick look around the office and then locked her gaze on Regina, after an hour she had finally gained courage and claimed the brunette's attention by clearing her throat in sign that she wanted to speak. Regina looked at her and waited for her to start her speech.

"Although I don't like to admit it I see that you've changed, that you are still changing, you're even starting to be Ruby's friend. I was still hanging on to your image of the evil queen because in a way I was afraid of giving you a second chance and on the other side I wasn't able to forgive you for everything that happened, the curse and all that passed before." She took a deep breath and Regina kept still waiting for her to finish. "I loved you once and I guess that I still love you and that's why this is so hard you hurt me deeply and I figure that I'm afraid to forgive you because I'm scared of you hurting me again and I just can't let that happen again." She looked at Regina pleading with her eyes for the brunette to say something.

"You know I loved you too and that's why your betrayal hurt so much, I lost everything because of you Snow, my love, my freedom, my chance at being happy, you helped my mother destroy me, you ripped the good out of me. Of course that Rumple planted the seed of hatred inside me but he did it because you helped to broke me." A tear made her way down her face "I think that we both made terrible things to each other and maybe it is time to put all behind and start all over, a blank page." She sighed and walked closer to Snow.

"I forgive you." Snow said with tears in her eyes.

"I forgive you Snow." Another tear slipped away.

"Can we try and be friends like we once were?" Snow asked her voice trembling.

"I guess we can try, if not for us at least for Emma."

"You really do love her don't you?"

"Yes I do."

Seeing the sincerity in Regina's eyes Snow couldn't hold herself and hugged the woman standing in front of her. This is the woman who taught her what true love is, the one that encouraged her to face her fears, this woman in front of her is the Regina that saved her life so long ago. Regina didn't know how to react to the affection being offered by Snow it took her a while but she returned the hug. This was the start of a new beginning for the both of them.

Emma was worried by the fact that her mother had decided to spend the afternoon with Regina. She couldn't stay put at the station so she decided to go there just to make sure that her mother wasn't trying to kill woman that meant everything to her. When she got there, she didn't even bother to knock and when she opened the door she saw something that she wasn't quite prepared to.

"What the fuck…" those words just slipped out of Emma's mouth, she couldn't stop them.

Both women look to the source of the noise breaking their moment of real forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, I just… I wasn't expecting that. I was worried sick that you two would be trying to kill each other and this isn't quite what I had in mind. That's not what I thought that I would find here." Emma stuttered.

"Don't worry honey, we are just starting a new chapter in our history, isn't it right Regina?"

"Yes, we decided to bury the past and start fresh." she said looking at Emma.

"Ok I'm glad that you two finally buried the hatchet." Emma smiled. "Then I guess a celebration is in order."

"Why?" Regina asked.

"Well it's not every day that we get to see two long time enemies bury the hatchet and most important and correct me if I'm wrong but I think you two still care about each other." Both women looked at Emma and just smiled. "Ok that's it dinner tonight at Granny's and we are celebrating our baby too. I'm going now you are safe with each other." And with that the blonde left.

.

They were all at Granny's just waiting for Regina and Snow to show up. They were all having fun telling jokes and just fooling around. When they heard the door opening Emma immediately turned around and she almost drooled to the image of a goddess walking in.

Regina was absolutely amazingly beautiful, gorgeous face and her perfectly coiffed hair down, her exposed collarbone and shoulders. Oh my god the dress, a tight black dress that defined and hugged her perfect curves, Emma's eyes just couldn't stop absorbing her figure, her delicious calves and toned legs and completing the image of course she had to wear her black heels.

"Emma you better close your mouth, you're starting to drool." Ruby said laughing.

When Henry saw his mom started to whistle. "You look beautiful mom." Regina blushed a little and walked towards him kissing his forehead.

Emma got up and pushed her closer "Someday you're going to kill me woman." She smashed their lips together and lost herself in those lips, breaking the kiss when she heard Henry "Hehhh gross." Emma looked at him "Shut up kid."

"So what is it for dinner tonight Granny?" Snow asked.

"Tonight's special is lasagna although it's not as good as the Queen's." she said with a smile.

"That will do fine." Regina answered giving the old lady a small nice smile.

The party was spectacular they were all having fun and enjoying a nice hot meal. While they were waiting for desserts Emma pulled her parents to a side.

"So mom do you remember when I said I wanted Regina to be my wife?"

"Yes honey, I do." David was a little shocked because this was the first time he was hearing about it but he decided not to comment.

"I was hoping to ask her today, what do you think?" and she showed them a beautiful diamond ring that she had in her pocket "Do you think she will say yes because of Gold and everything."

"Emma it's beautiful, I'm sure she will love it." Snow said.

"Of course she will say yes, she loves you no matter what Gold may do." David said giving a boost of confidence to his daughter.

"Ok, after dessert I'll do it." And they all moved to their table and rejoined the others.

Everyone had finished the dessert and they were just talking about some new stupid thing that Leroy made in the mine. Emma got up pulled a chair and left it in a strategic position so that everyone could have a perfect look at what she was going to do. Clearing her throat she whistled making everyone look at her.

"Now that I have your attention I just need you to bear with me for a second ok." Her hands were a little shaky. "Regina can you please come here and sit in this lovely chair?"

She knew by the look on Emma's face that she was up to something but she nodded and went to the chair that the blonde pointed at.

Once she was seated Emma came closer and got on one knee in front of her. "Regina, you know that I love you, right?" the brunette nodded "Good. I already told you that I need you like I need oxygen in my lungs, like I need the blood that runs in my veins. You make my heart beat faster, you make me feel alive, you are my happiness and without you my life doesn't have any meaning and what I'm trying to say is that you are all that need in my life to be completely happy. So with all that in mind, Regina will you please marry me? Will you give me the honor of being my wife?" when she finished the question she offered the ring to Regina.

Regina's eyes filled with tears and she gave the blonde the most beautiful smile "Yes, I'll marry you, I love you Emma Swan." They kissed passionately under the applause of everyone present in the diner. When they broke their kiss Emma locked their gazes.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, it's really beautiful Emma."

"Here, let me put it on your finger." Emma slid the ring on Regina's finger "There, perfect." And she smiled to her Queen.

Emma got up and lifted Regina from the chair, her arms around her waist, her mouth getting closer to the brunette as she lost herself on those amazing brown eyes. Regina could feel Emma's mouth coming closer and closer to hers, so close she could feel her breaths against her mouth, she couldn't wait and so she joined their lips in a soft and tender kiss. They could hear the celebration around them so they broke apart and joined the group.

"Regina let me see, let me see." Ruby came in a rush to see the ring in Regina's finger. "Oh my god it's beautiful why didn't you tell me Emma?"

"It was meant to be a surprise Rubes." She smiled to her friend.

Henry came closer and hugged his mother's pushing Ruby away "I love you guys. I'm so happy for you."

"I'm getting the champagne." Ruby screamed.

They were all so involved in their celebration that they didn't notice the presence of the imp outside the diner, watching them "Enjoy while you can dear." He said before disappearing.

.

Henry asked to spend the night with his grandparents and both his mom's agreed, since it was Friday and there was no school the next day. Emma said yes but it was only because she had another thing in mind. It's not every day that someone asks the person they love in marriage and she wanted a private celebration.

Once Emma closed the entry door she didn't even let them leave the foyer when she grabbed and lifted up Regina in both her arms and started spinning around, her heart was completely filled with joy. She had the need to share it with the beautiful woman in her arms.

"You're crazy Emma Swan." The brunette said laughing.

"And you, you are my Queen, if I could offer you the moon and all the stars I would." Her mouth came closer to Regina's lips and placed a tender kiss on those sexy red lips. She carried Regina to their room and gently set her down on her feet. Out of the blue Regina pushed her over and she fell on the bed, she lifted up her head and supported the weight of her upper torso on her elbows. Her gaze locked on Regina's eyes but slowly started to move up and down her body.

Catching Emma's gaze once more, Regina began to slowly undress herself, sending Emma waves of pleasure.

She unzipped her dress and very slowly let it slide down her body, stepping out of dress she started caressing her thighs and started moving up leisurely, gently she moved her hands to her black lace bra that made an erotic contrast with her skin tone and unclasped it, setting her breasts free. Emma was lost in that image, her body was already shivering and she hadn't yet touched that silky skin.

"Jesus fucking Christ woman, you're going to kill me." She let out a shaky breath.

"I do not wish to kill you Miss Swan, I only desire to seduce you." She gave the blonde a naughty smile.

Regina came closer, climbed to the bed and sat down on top of Emma's thighs, leaning towards the pink lips kissing them. The kiss was tender but went from affectionate to fierce, from soft to deep, sighing to the point that Emma's mouth, blood and every part of the blonde only tasted like Regina, the woman consumed all that she was. Stunned Emma pressed her fists against Regina's back letting her mind be emptied on that miraculous skin. Separating their lips Regina's heart was beating mightily "You have too many clothes…" she whispered near Emma's earlobe. Promptly the blonde took her shirt and bra off and taking advantage of her seated position and the fact that Regina was seated on her lap she got one of her hands between the brunette's thighs and felt the wetness on her black lace panties, at the touch both women moaned in pleasure "That's not fair Miss Swan…" Emma was gently placing kisses along her neck when she answered "Life is not fair my Queen, but you can't deny you are longing for my touch. Can you?" the blonde had slid her hand inside the panties and was playing with Regina's clit with gentle moves. "I… I can't, I love it when you touch me…"she moaned.

Wishing to push her lover over the top Emma slid her fingers between the brunette's folds and putted three fingers inside of her, pumping a little hard making her lover's body tremble with the momentum. She kept her movements fast and steady, the sounds that the brunette was emitting only made her more aroused, she began to feel the tightness around her fingers so she pushed harder and that was enough to make the brunette come undone but she continued covering Regina's breasts in soft kisses as she came down slowly from her pleasure. Her body was trembling from her climax and she leaned over the blonde's body recovering her strength.

Feeling strong enough "Your turn Savior…" she divested the blonde of her skinny jeans and underwear, making her way down Emma's thighs pressing tender kisses on her inner thigh and quietly made her way to the blonde's clit, kissing, licking and softly nipping it making the Savior shiver and release wonderful moans, her tongue rejoiced with the taste of Emma's arousal. Her tongue made her way inside the center of the heat, going in and out so softly that Emma couldn't hold it "Please… Regina stop teasing me…"

"As you wish my love." And she introduced her fingers deeply inside the blonde and her tongue savoring the blonde's clit. Her fingers kept going in and out on a fast rhythm Emma's body finally combusted from all the pleasure and as she slid to the surrender Regina nipped her clit to make the blonde pant, she knew she was successful because she felt Emma's body tremble.

"God woman I love your mouth. Come here, kiss me." She did what she was told they kissed wantonly until they had no more air in their lungs. Both laid with their bodies almost glued together and fell asleep with a satisfied smile in their faces.

.

**Please comment. Hope you liked this chapter, any mistakes it's entirely my fault. I'll try to have the next chapter soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Regina was already five months pregnant, she looked beautiful, her facial expressions were always light and she had a tenderness in her that if someone didn't know about her past would never figure it out. She rarely got mad at anything or anyone except if they pushed all of her buttons, usually Leroy was the only one to achieve such prowess. She learned how to share her smile and her laugh, obviously when she was at work she was the same old serious woman and her regal posture was always present.

"Baby it's time to go to the doctor, are you ready?"

"Give me just a moment I just need to change my shoes."

"Please tell me you were not trying to use your high heels?" Emma got no answer, which meant that she was right. "Babe how many times do I have to tell you that you can't wear them?"

Regina made her way down the stairs and looked at Emma "I feel incomplete, I love this baby but I miss my clothes and my really high and sexy shoes." Emma started to laugh.

"Don't you dare laugh, this is all your fault." Emma came closer and gave her a passionate kiss making the brunette forget this insignificant dilemma.

"Better babe?" Regina smiled "Better."

"Now let's go we don't want to be late."

Both women left their home and went straight to the doctor's office. Once they got there they waited around twenty minutes before getting in. Dr. Whale was already waiting for them.

"Good afternoon ladies. So I see here that this is the first time you come here Madame Mayor." He said with a reproaching tone.

"I know I should've come sooner but I'm feeling fine and so is the baby and I don't really see the need to come here." Regina was a little annoyed and Emma knew that Regina's magic was what made the brunette so sure that everything was alright but even so Emma, Ruby and Snow had finally convinced her to come to the doctor.

"You may think everything is fine but it doesn't hurt to check. I know that you already are five months pregnant so if both of you want we can hear your baby's heart and if you wish I can tell you the gender." He stated.

"I don't want to know the gender of my baby, I want it to be a surprise. But I would like to hear is heartbeat." Regina said her eyes shining with joy.

"Really you don't wanna know, I'm dying to know babe, please?" Emma gave the brunette her big and adorable puppy eyes but this time the Mayor didn't back down like she always did whenever Emma or Henry gave her that sweet look.

"If you want to know I'm sure the Dr. can tell you but don't you dare telling it to me later." Regina warned.

Taking a second to think Emma told her "Well maybe is better if I don't know either you know me and my big mouth sometimes." She smiled.

Regina moved to the examining table near the screen. Dr. Whale spread a cold gel in her belly and started moving the apparatus until he got a perfect image of the baby, he turned the screen towards the two women.

"Ladies I present to you your beautiful baby. Well I'm glad to tell that indeed everything is fine with the baby, he's well developed. Does the baby move a lot?"

"Not yet, sometimes a few kicks but nothing much." Regina informs.

"Yah the kid never waits for me to feel it too, not really fair."

"Don't worry, from now on this little one will move a lot and you will have plenty of opportunities to feel it". Dr Whale said and at that Emma smiled and kissed Regina's forehead.

"Can we hear the baby heartbeat?" the brunette asked, she was really looking forward for it.

"Of course, let me just turn on the speakers and find this amazing sound you will never forget." He moved the apparatus just a little and rapidly found the sound of the small heart beating.

Regina couldn't hold the tear that escaped her eye and she tightened the grip on Emma's hand. "Can you hear it Emma? It's beautiful."

"Yes it is babe it is the best sound we can ever hear." And she placed a soft kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Now I just need you to take a few vitamins nothing special and you need to start thinking on reducing your working hours because next month your belly will be bigger and you won't be able to stand for too long or push on your physical efforts. I'll see you next month Ms Mills do we have a deal?"

"If I can hear his little heartbeat again we certainly have a deal Dr."

.

After leaving the Doctor they made their way to Granny's diner. Ruby was waiting for them, they had agreed to meet so they could keep on planning their wedding celebration and Ruby would be in charge of organizing the party. When they got there Ruby was already waiting for them.

"Hi ladies."

"Hi Ruby." Both women gave her a smile.

"So how was it at the Dr.? Do you already know what it's going to be, a boy or a girl?" Ruby was a little excited.

"Whale said that everything was ok but the Mayor here didn't want to know the sex of our baby so I don't know it either."

"Man I really wanted to know, you're not fun Regina, but I'm glad that everything is ok." Regina smirked at the sad face Ruby gave her.

"Sorry to disappoint you Ruby but I really want it to be a surprise. Now shall we discuss a most pressing matter?" she said changing the subject.

"Yes of course." Ruby agreed and they went to seat at their usual booth. "So I already have the flowers, the tables and the chairs, oh I and found an amazing cloth for the tables you're gonna love it guys…" she was cut out by Emma's laughter.

"Wow, slow down Rubes if I didn't know better I would say that you're the one getting married." Emma kept laughing.

Regina seeing Ruby's not to satisfied expression decided to change the subject so the tall brunette could put behind her Emma's laughter.

"Ruby will you be able to help me with my dress fitting tomorrow?" Regina asked.

"Duh, of course I'm dying to see it Regina. I'll go get it at the store and take it to your house, that way you don't have to be walking around with that beautiful belly." Ruby just couldn't believe how fast she had become close to Regina and the fact that she was always worrying about her, she just hoped that the brunette felt the same because after all these time neither of them had ever once said that they considered each others as friends.

"Thanks I don't like to admit it but I'm getting a little heavy but I rather go to the store in case something is not right we can fix it there." She smiled and caressed her belly.

Understanding Regina's point Ruby jumped to another topic "So have you decided where the wedding and the celebration is going to be?"

"Yeah Rubes, we decided that it will be at the house, Regina's garden is big enough. I can't believe it's just one more week and you'll finally be mine babe." She leaned and kissed the brunette.

"I'm already yours dear."

"I know but I mean officially mine." She kissed her again this time longer.

"Hey I'm still here you know." Ruby smiled and gave Emma a soft kick under the table. "So since the wedding is Sunday I'm guessing that we should join the troops on Saturday so we can mount everything in time, what do you think?"

"Sure, you're right, with everyone it's going to be faster and easier." Once they had everything planned out Emma and Regina went home and Ruby started calling everyone requesting their presence on Saturday morning at Regina's house, she didn't quite liked wasting time.

…

"Hey baby why don't you go rest for a while? I'm going to makes us some soup for dinner what do you say?" Emma asked with a smile knowing that her cooking skills were a complete disaster but she had learned from Regina how to make a nice soup which was a really great effort from her part.

"I guess I will have some rest, my legs are a little sore. I'm going to lay in bed, if you need anything just come and get me ok?" she went to the stairs but stopped and turned to the blonde again "And Emma honey, please don't set my kitchen on fire." She smirked.

"Hey I just burnt the cloth yesterday not the kitchen…" she rose up a brow.

"I know and from there to the whole kitchen it's only one little step." She gave Emma a sweet smile and made her way up the stairs.

"_Man not fair, it was only the god damn cloth Jesus. Well last week I burnt the roast chicken that was nasty… well I'm definitely not a good cook…"_ as she kept lost in her thoughts Henry walked in. "Hey Ma are you cooking?" he asked a little worried.

"Yes kid, do you have a problem with that." She was getting a little upset because no one had faith in her few cooking skills.

"No problem, just try and don't burn dinner this time." He said laughing. "Where is mom?"

Ignoring is insult and is laugh she just answered him "Your mom is in the bedroom resting."

"Nice, I'm going to see her." And he ran out of the kitchen.

Knocking in door he asked "Mom can I come in?"

"Of course honey, you can always come in you should know that."

He walked in and made its way to the bed. "Come on, lay here with me sweetie."

Once in bed he rested his head on Regina's chest and they both stayed there for a while enjoying each other's company. "Mom can I touch your belly?" she looked down at him and nodded. He slowly moved his and started caressing her belly and began talking to the baby. "You know you are the luckiest baby of all. You have two moms that love you from here to the moon a thousand times, don't tell them but that's how I think they love me too, maybe they love us even more than that but this is a good measure, don't you think?" in that moment they both felt a soft kick from the baby, Henry looked at his mom that gave him a huge smile "I guess the baby agrees with your measurement theory sweetie." He nodded and smiled right back at her.

"I wish you could have seen mom's smile just now, she is so beautiful." He said in a whisper to the belly. Raising his tone he kept going "Plus you've got me, your big brother and I will protect you and both our moms because I'm the man of the family you know? I say this because I'm sure that you're going to be a girl, you will be our little princess. Wow I was forgetting to tell you, you won't believe who are your grandparents, but I guess I'll tell you all about them another time, can't tell you everything now, too much information in just one time." He moved his head towards the belly and softly placed a kiss on it and returned his head to Regina's chest enjoying her warmth and her sweet embrace.

Regina was overwhelmed, her son was the most amazing child, he filled her with joy and happiness with is actions and his loving words. Emma was standing at the door, she had come up to check on them. She was wearing a huge smile, everyday Henry and his big heart made her prouder and prouder of him.

"Can I join this awesome family picture?"

"Of course you can dear. I still have a free arm for you." Regina said while spreading wide her arm so the blonde could come into her embrace as well. They were all cuddling, Henry and Emma were caressing Regina's belly. The brunette just kept on thinking that she couldn't be happier, she was surrounded by love and her heart was warm and sending waves of happiness thru all her body and soul.

After the most wonderful thirty minutes of her life Regina started to smell a burning scent "Emma, please tell me you didn't let the stove on?"

The blonde rose her head took a little sniff "Shit, the soup." She jumped out of the bed and ran faster than a bullet through the door and running down the stairs so she didn't hear the brunette's advertence about language. Henry and Regina both started laughing as the kid said "She did it again mom."

"Indeed she did sweetie. I guess today will have to order from Granny's again." After controlling her laughter she grabbed the phone and called Granny's diner.

…

Next day at 9am sharp Ruby was already at the 108 Mifflin Street door. "Good morning Ruby." The brunette said while opening the door and letting Ruby inside.

"Good morning, you look good. So are you ready to go?" she asked the brunette.

"Yes, let me just get my coat." She grabbed her coat and both women left the house heading towards the store where the brunette had bought her dress.

One hour later Regina was wearing her wedding dress it was beautiful and really simple. She had asked the lady from the store if she could add the figure of a swan in the tail of the dress, which of course the woman said yes in spite of the huge amount of work that brought her and she definitely had made an amazing job we could see a delicate and gorgeous swan made with luminous and sparkling little diamonds that Regina gave the woman, that was why her dress had taken so long to be ready, although she told Emma that it was because of her belly and the measures.

"You look stunning Gina." Ruby said with her eyes almost popping out.

"Do you like it? Don't you think the swan is a little too much?" Regina loved it but she was really looking forward for another opinion.

"Are you serious? It's unbelievably amazing. Emma will love it, Christ I fucking love it. Just a little question, where did you get all those diamonds from?"

"Well they belonged to my tiara and I got a few extra from my mom's tiara, it's not like she needs it anymore." She said with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes and Ruby saw it so she changed the subject.

"Are you going to take the dress home today?"

"No way, if Emma sees it in my walk-in closet she will not stop until she sees it."

"You're right, if you want you can leave it at my house, what do you think?"

"Really Ruby? Will you do that for me?" the brunette asked with sparkling eyes.

"Of course. We are friends now, aren't we?" Ruby was wishing that the answer would be yes _"Please let her say yes…"_

"I suppose that after all these months and everything we shared that indeed we are friends Ruby."

Ruby was so happy with that answer that she stepped closer to Regina and gave her a huge hug. Regina wasn't expecting that reaction, people usually weren't fond of giving her hugs or any other kind of physical demonstration of affection, except for Henry and Emma of course. So she did what she was supposed to, she hugged her back and a small tear made its way down her cheek, she officially had a friend.

After a long day with Ruby, when Regina finally was home she decided to call Snow and remember her that she needed to take Emma for her dress fitting the next day. Once she had spoken to Snow she realized that she was completely alone at the house, no "bodyguard", this was the first time since Rumple threatened them that she was really alone, she felt weird, she wasn't used to the complete silence anymore.

Shaking her head she decided to go and take a relaxing bath. She filled the tub and added an apple scent oil to it along with a few rose petals, she got in and started to relax. She was so lost in her mind that she didn't hear Emma come inside. The blonde was observing her gorgeous figure and her perfect round belly. She approached the brunette and softly placed a kiss in her forehead. Regina slowly opened her eyes and gave the beautiful blonde a smile.

"Have you been here long?"

"Five minutes. I was watching you my Queen." She leaned and kissed red lips. "You know I should be mad at you."

"Why? What did I do?" her eyes widened.

"You're alone and I don't want you to be all by yourself you know that." Regina looked down at the water.

"Hey look at me." She looked up at Emma and their gazes locked. "Promise me you won't do this again." She said with a soft tone.

"I promise." She knew that in the case of the imp showing up she couldn't face him alone, not anymore. After hearing those two words Emma came closer and began pressing kisses all over the brunette's face, finally getting to her mouth, she started with a tender kiss but soon it became more passionate. While she kissed her she took off her jacket and pulled up her sleeve. Noticing her movements Regina broke the kiss.

"What do you think you're doing Miss Swan?" She said with a sigh.

"Oh I guess you know exactly what I'm doing my Queen." And she smashed their lips together once more while her hand slipped into the water and dove towards Regina's clit and as soon as she felt the blonde's touch she moaned into Emma's mouth that was covering hers.

As she kept massaging the brunette's clit in slow circular movements she moved her mouth from her lips and began kissing and sucking her neck enjoying every inch of it, making Regina moan and start panting. Her fingers slowly left her clit and submerged a little deeper as she plunged two fingers inside the brunette's hot center. Feeling the blonde's fingers inside her made her moan even more as she arched her back a little and her head tilted back giving the blonde more access to her neck.

Emma fastened her movements pulling in and out making herself moan along with the brunette that was already panting and breathing heavily, she was close to her climax, her walls began to tighten around Emma's fingers, knowing this the blonde plunged even harder sending Regina to the top "Emma". She left her fingers inside the brunette until her boding stopped trembling from its high. She gave her lover a long wet kiss, savoring her tongue, until she broke the kiss for air.

"I don't know how but I love you more each day." The blonde said.

"So do I Emma, so do I." And she softly kissed those gorgeous pink lips swollen by their previous kisses.

.

**Hope you enjoy it, please comment it really means a lot to me. Any mistakes it's my entire fault. I'll try to have the next chapter soon ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

That week passed like a blink of an eye. It was Saturday already and it was only 6am when Regina, Emma and Henry all woke up to what seemed to be an earthquake, but no thankfully it wasn't. Once Emma had made her way down the stairs and opened the door she was pushed inside by a multitude of people that should be there only at 8am, they were getting in and out of the house picking up all the materials that Ruby had personally selected and dropping them in the garden. After a while she caught Ruby in her eyesight and went to her.

"Ruby, what the hell. We agreed you would start at 8am and my watch says it's only 6am you almost gave Regina a heart attack." The blonde screamed, she wasn't quite happy about the invasion of her home.

"Uh, sorry Emma but this was a last minute call. Ok I know I should have said something but I just forgot I was so excited… Can you forgive me?" Ruby's eyes were shinning with a little of regret and shame and the blonde couldn't keep being mad at the woman that was doing everything in her power to give her and Regina a perfect wedding.

"Ok, ok I forgive you but next time at least give us a little heads up warning." She bumped their shoulders and gave the brunette a smile. "Come on let's get inside." They both made their way to the kitchen because as soon as Emma got in the house she sensed the smell of fresh coffee.

"Good morning Ruby."

"Good morning Regina, sorry I'm early…"

"Don't worry. Tell me, how many people did you ask to come today to help us?"

"Uh, well, the dwarfs, Granny, Whale, Snow, Charming, Archie, Marco, Sidney, Michael…" Regina cut her off.

"Basically almost the entire town is what you mean." Ruby's cheeks started to redden and she just nodded to the affirmation of the Mayor.

"Hey, Ruby, look at me, it's alright. I guess that will have to make some drinks because it's going to be a sunny day and perhaps something for lunch, I'll just need some help ok?"

"Gina you're the best." Ruby went to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey, hey you better let go of my future wife before I start getting jealous." Emma said with a small laugh. At this they heard a knock on the door. Henry was on is way down the stairs and screamed "Don't worry I'll get it." Regina answered "Thank you honey."

A few seconds later Henry walked in the kitchen and right behind him were Snow and David "Good morning." They both said.

"Morning. Did you have breakfast already?" Regina asked.

"Yes we did, don't worry. So what can we do?" Snow asked in return.

Ruby took the lead and answered "Regina needs help in the kitchen, she's going to make lunch for everybody and some drinks too, if you want you can help her here and me, David and Emma will go outside and start organizing everything so when the dwarfs and the others come we already have something for them to start working."

"Wow, you really do have all this planned out in your head don't you?" David said.

"Yep. Let's go, stop wasting time." With this Ruby grabbed Emma's and David's arms and pulled them into the garden.

"So I guess it's only the two of us."

"I suppose so." Regina answered without thinking, her mind was miles away.

Snow noticed this and got closer to the woman putting a hand on her shoulder "What's wrong?"

"I don't know Snow, I have this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen and I just can't shake it off. I don't like feeling this way."

"Hey don't worry everything is going to be fine, maybe it's only nerves because of tomorrow." Snow was trying to cheer her up but she could see the shadow of wariness in the brunette's eyes and at this she decided to change the topic and make the Mayor forget her worries.

"So what are we going to do for lunch?"

"I was thinking I could make lasagna and some lemonade."

"That seems good enough for me. I know it's still early but since we are going to cook for a lot of people we should start now and make a lot of lemonade because it's going to be warm today." Regina only nodded at her and they began with the lemonade, it was going to be a long day.

…

It was already 10:30am and both women in the kitchen were a little behind of scheduled, they had to go to the market to buy everything they needed for lunch and they waited an eternity on the line for payment. While Snow began making some more lemonade Regina began preparing all the ingredients for the lasagna.

"Wow, baby slow down." Regina caressed her belly.

"Is the baby moving? Can I feel it?" Snow knew that, that was maybe a little to much to ask but she really wanted to touch Regina's belly and feel the baby, she could still remember how it felt from when she was expecting Emma.

Regina couldn't quite believe that her former nemesis had just asked her that question but she saw the honesty of the question in Snow's eyes so she just nodded to the other brunette in the kitchen. Snow gulped and slowly approached Regina and softly putted her hand on the Mayor's belly and once she felt the movement a small tear graced her face and she gave Regina a bright smile of happiness. "Thank you Regina."

"You're welcome."

They were both so lost in the moment that none of them noticed Emma's presence by the kitchen door. Emma cleared her throat to make herself present and Snow stepped away from Regina.

"I see that even my mother got to feel my baby before me." She smiled.

"What you haven't felt the baby yet?" Snow asked almost not believing.

"Nope, I'm starting to think that my own baby already has a favorite mother figure." She smiled again but this time towards Regina, coming closer to her to give her a soft kiss. "How are you feeling baby?"

"I'm fine, don't worry sweetie, just a little tired."

"Don't push yourself ok? Promise me?" she said involving Regina's face in her hands.

"I promise." And the brunette kissed the pink lips sealing her promise.

"Ok I'm going back to the garden, I just came to get something to drink." She grabbed a glass of lemonade and made her way outside as the women in the kitchen resumed what they were doing.

At 1pm lunch was ready and they decided to serve it in the garden. As soon as they began eating everyone was praising Regina's lasagna saying it was the best they ever ate. They were all having a good time sharing jokes and fooling around. Regina was outside for the first time since they had began the transformation of her garden and she was amazed with what they had done so far. All the tables and chairs were already in place inside of a really beautifully decorated pergola. Just in front of her apple tree they were beginning to build an arch that according to Emma that was where they were going to exchange their vows in front of the judge.

"Do you like it so far babe?" Emma was behind Regina and gently pulled her in to accommodate the brunette between her arms.

"I do sweetie, the reception area is beautiful, looking forward to see the archway complete and decorated."

"Yah, me too. Grumpy is the one building it and my mom insisted she wanted to adorn the arch so that part is up to her, hope you don't mind."

"Actually I don't, I know were not friends but at least we can stand each other and even maintain a nice conversation, which is something I never thought that could ever happen."

"I'm glad for that." Emma said kissing the back of her head. "There you go, Ruby is giving orders again, I guess lunch break is over." She laughed and then added "But I'm going to stay a little longer with you I've missed you this morning, come let's sit on the couch and watch them work."

"Really Emma? You saw me all morning through the kitchen window, I saw you spying on me lady."

"Who me? Nah, I don't think so, you must be confusing me with someone else." She smiled and placed a kiss in soft lips.

They were cuddling on the couch when suddenly they heard Ruby screaming, Regina was the first to react getting up from the couch, when she saw Grumpy falling off the ladder she didn't stop to think and magically stopped Grumpy's fall holding him still in the air and putting him down softly on the ground, the second she released him she fell on her knees embracing her belly and screaming with pain.

Immediately Emma pulled her up from the ground and laid the brunette's body on the couch and as she did so she was screaming "Whale move your ass, get here right now."

"Easy baby, it's all going to be fine." She was panicked but she swallowed her fear and focused on reassuring Regina.

"Emma something happened, I know it. Why did I use magic, why?" tears were streaming down her face and her heart felt like it was going to break.

"Hey look at me babe, you're strong and so is our baby ok. Nothing bad is going to happen and you did a good thing you saved Grumpy's life, don't worry babe I'm here for you." She looked to her right and Whale was already there "Please tell me that she's alright."

"Let's see, Regina I need you to tell me where does it hurt." She pointed him to the right side of her belly.

"By touch only I can't know exactly what's wrong I need to get you to the hospital."

"You're not moving her anywhere." Emma yelled. "Just tell me what you need."

"I need my ultrasound machi…" he wasn't even finished and Emma was already placing an ultrasound machine besides the couch.

"Ok…" Whale was speechless and decided that the best thing to do was to not go against the blonde.

Snow, Charming and Ruby were beside Emma anxiously waiting for Whale to tell what the hell was wrong with Regina. Emma was beginning to lose her patience wondering why on earth Whale was taking so long to tell them something.

Whale wasn't sure how to tell Regina what had happened and was really starting to be afraid of the looks that the Charming family were throwing at him.

"Regina when you used magic you made an extreme effort and that effort produced a placental abruption. Being honest this looks really bad, it's one of the worst placental abruptions that I've ever seen and I don't believe that your baby is going to make it."

As soon as he finished the sentence Emma grabbed him by his shirt and started shaking him and screaming at him "You are going to save that baby if it is the last damn thing you do you hear me you little shit…" Regina cut her off.

"Emma, please stop. It's not his fault." She said crying even more than she already was.

"No there's gotta be something we can do." Snow said.

And as if things weren't bad enough they all turned around when they started to hear the imp's laughter.

David took a defensive position in front of Regina and faced the imp "What the hell are you doing here?"

"My, my no need to be so rude, after all you're supposed to be so _Charming_." He kept laughing.

"Get the hell out of here." Emma screamed.

"Oh no dear, you see, my little prize is still inside of your beautiful girlfriend and it's not ready to be born and right now I'm the only one who can fix this huge screw up that you allowed Regina to make." He smirked knowing that is words were going to make the blonde even angrier.

"You will only touch her over my dead body…" Emma wasn't even nearly finished when Rumple magically pushed her away from the brunette doing the same with the defensive line composed by David, Snow and Ruby that were placed in front of Regina.

"Now dear, let me see the damage done." He said moving closer to the brunette.

"Rumple don't you dare touch me…" he didn't let Regina finish either and with a simple hand gesture he made her fall asleep. "You really did a foolish thing and all to save that idiots life… Where is the little monster I've created? Well time to save my dearest prize…" his hand moved in circles around Regina's belly while he whispered a few words, a few seconds later he moved away from the brunette.

"My work here is done." And he vanished in a puff of green smoke.

"That son of bitch." Emma said while she got up on her feet and ran to the brunette's side "Regina wake up baby, wake up." She embraced the brunette who kept unconscious.

Snow turned to Whale "Can you examine her again, just so we can be sure?"

"I can."

"Emma, honey let Dr Whale examine her again, let's just confirm if everything is good." Gently putting her hands on Emma's shoulders and pulling her away from Regina.

Whale began examining Regina again and after a while he sighed of relief "Everything is alright, it's like it never happened."

Snow hugged her daughter giving her support. Tears sliding down the blonde's cheeks. "She's alright honey and the baby is alright too." Snow said in a suiting voice.

"Mom can you please make that archway the most beautiful thing on this earth? Regina was looking forward to see it ready. I'm going to stay here with her until she wakes up, I don't want to move her."

"Don't worry honey, it's going to be the most beautiful archway ever. Don't worry about a thing, we will take care of what's left to do." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and left her alone with Regina.

Emma softly raised Regina´s head so she could seat on couch. Once seated she gently laid the brunette's head on her lap and began stroking lovingly Regina's silky hair. One hour had passed when the brunette finally opened her eyes and as soon as she did her gaze locked into green deep eyes that sparkled at the sight of the brown eyes at last.

The blonde leaned tenderly kissing plump lips. "Hi babe."

"Hi. Emma what happened?" her eyes darkening with fear and her hands moving towards her belly.

"It's ok, all is good. That disgusting imp healed you. Whale already examined you again, our baby is nice and healthy."

They were interrupted by the sound of a clearing throat, both women looking in the direction of the sound. It was Grumpy, he stood still in front of them like he was gaining courage to speak. After a few moments he stepped closer to the brunette and knelt beside her.

"I…I just…I just want to thank you for saving my life and I'm truly sorry for what happened to you and the baby if anything had gone terribly wrong I wouldn't forgive myself. Ruby warned me to be more careful and I didn't listen, I'm sorry." He was getting ready to get up and leave when Regina grabbed his hand.

"You're welcome Grumpy, just be more careful next time, I may not be there to catch you again." She gave him a warm smile and he pulled the brunette's hand into his own hands and placed a kiss on it before he walked away.

"That was unexpected." Regina said.

Emma smiled "Really babe, unexpected? You saved his life what where you expecting? Nothing in return?"

"It's not that, but Grumpy still thinks of me as the Evil Queen…"

"Well babe not anymore, not anymore." And she kissed her future wife passionately savoring all that her mouth was offering her.

Breaking the kiss Regina caressed Emma's skin "So it's all ready for tomorrow?"

"Almost but the archway it's going to take a while longer, which means you will only see it tomorrow my sweet lady, I'm going to feed you and put you in bed you need to rest and this topic isn't open for discussion." Regina rolled her eyes and accepted Emma's demands.

Once in bed Regina couldn't stop thinking about the next day _"Tomorrow finally she will be my wife."_ She was so happy despite all that had happened that day _"Tomorrow…"_ and she fell asleep.

….

**I'm sorry for taking a little longer to update but I'm having exams at the university so I'm not having much time to write **** Any mistakes found it's all my fault, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please comment **** I'll try to update soon **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for taking so long to update but I had three exams this week at the University so I didn't had a lot of time to write, hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 14**

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining and she could feel the soft touch of the wind in her face. For the first time she was seeing her garden completely arranged, ready for their big moment, the archway was even more beautiful then she had dreamed it would be, adorned with pink and white roses, a string of tiny lights like the ones people use on Christmas were intertwined with the wood of the arch and the roses, there were a few green leafs giving it more life. There was a red carpet that passed in the middle of the arch and ended beneath the small table set for the judge, on both sides of the carpet we could see all the chairs disposed in line and waiting for their future occupants. Her apple tree was surrounded with a twine of white daisies, the small table in the middle of the arch was covered by a stunning table cloth and on top of it was a gorgeous flower arrangement. The tables for the reception were already set, a beautiful simple cloth covering them, the porcelain was exquisite complete with crystal glasses and silver cutlery. On the center of each table was an arrangement of white and pink roses like the ones on the archway. In the middle of the plates rested the napkins ones in the shape of a swan and others in the shape of a crown giving the tables their final touch.

She was lost in wonder when she felt the warmth and the arms of her soon to be wife surround her in a tight embrace full of love, she felt soft lips kissing her neck and leaving a line of wet kisses until they reached her earlobe.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"Good morning dear."

"Do you like it?"

"I absolutely adore it, thank you for this, for everything."

Emma could hear the emotion on the brunette's voice and she knew even despite the fact that she wasn't seeing her face, she knew her lover soon forever wife really loved the space where in a couple of hours they would finally belong to each other.

"I'm glad you like it but I know of a way, a special way that you can thank me."

The brunette frowned her eyebrows and turned around without breaking Emma's embrace and as soon as she saw those green eyes she knew what the blonde meant, she knew what she wanted, so with no hesitation she offered her lips. They were taken carefully, slowly, they were enjoying every second of soft pressure, that soon transformed in need, passion, wanting more Emma's tongue rushed to the inside of Regina's mouth that was already waiting for her, their tongues made an exhaustive and pleasurable run savoring all their mouths had to offer to one another. "Emma we should stop…we…" but the blonde wanted more she nipped Regina's lower lip and got even more lost in her lust when the brunette's response was a sexy as hell moan. Not long after they heard someone clearing his throat behind them, Emma broke their kiss caressed Regina's face and whispered "You were saved by the bell…well throat in this case." And she turned around to see who had arrived.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" she was a little confused, she was expecting her mother the same way Regina was waiting for Ruby to help them with their dresses, hair and make-up, but David being here was sort of weird.

"Your mom asked me to come earlier and install the sound equipment for the music during the reception." His eyes were staring at his boots, not quite being able to look at them in the eyes he added "So I guess I'll get right on that, I still need to go home after this to get dressed too." He was so embarrassed for witnessing such a private scene that he didn't wait for them to say anything to him.

"I guess his a little shocked right now dear." Regina said with a little smirk in her face.

"Well his going to have to get used to it cause I'm not planning to stop doing that or anything else to you."

"I like your enthusiasm dear." And she gave the blonde a quick peck and added "We should go take a shower before Ruby and Snow arrive…" Emma pulled her closer cutting her off "I totally agree let's go to the shower." She kissed the brunette wantonly, leaving them both out of breath. Once the kiss broke Regina pushed her away.

"I meant separate showers sweetie." Emma's brows rose in sign of disappointment.

"Aahhh come on Regina…"

"No dear, later Miss Swan, later." And she left the blonde in the middle of the garden and made her way back inside the house.

"Man not fair, not fair. I guess I'll have a nice cold shower then." She sighed and went to the house too.

.

Regina was finishing her shower when Henry screamed for her. "Mom can I go get dressed at grandpas house?"

"Why? Do you need help with something honey? I'm almost finished here if you want I'll help you get ready before Ruby comes to help me out."

"I don't need help mom, it's just that this is going to be filled with women and probably some of them will cry and others may start saying how cute I look in my suit so please can I go with David? Please?" she laughed to herself because she could imagine his puppy eyes right now pleading to let him go and he was probably right, there was going to be a lot of women in the house soon "Ok honey you can go. Behave and please don't ruin your suit Henry."

He jumped thrilled "Thanks mom, don't worry the suit and I will be just fine." He made his way to the door but turned back again.

"Mom who is going to lead you to the altar?" they had never talked about that, he knew David was going to walk Emma but who was going to walk his mom?

Regina came out of the bathroom and stared at him, she hadn't thought about that either, she opened and closed her mouth twice before answering him "I don't know honey; I guess I'll walk alone down the aisle."

"No way, you need to have someone to deliver you." He looked at her very seriously and after a few seconds of thinking "I know, ME." His tone was serious and determined "I'm the man of the house and the only one in your life so I'll be the one to walk and deliver you to Emma." Regina was so surprised that she simply nodded at him, what could she possibly say, sometimes her little boy wasn't so little anymore.

Once she nodded he flew into her arms and hugged her "Thanks mom. Go get even prettier then you already are, see you soon." And he ran through the door, leaving behind a stunned Regina.

Five minutes later Ruby was knocking at her bedroom door "Regina can I come in?"

"Sure."

Once inside Ruby noticed Regina was a little weird, nah that wasn't the word but she didn't have a better one at the moment "Are you ok? Something's wrong? Your face is a little weird…"

"Oh, no I'm fine thank you, don't worry. Just something Henry told me that I wasn't quite expecting it but everything is good." She smiled.

Noticing that indeed the brunette was telling the truth she decided to let it go and moved to the next topic "So where do you want to start? Dress? Hair? Make-up?"

"Well let's make it in this order hair, make-up and dress."

"That sounds good to me. Have you decided how you want your hair?"

"I was thinking that since my hair is a little longer than usual I think we can make braids and chignons and if you can please make a small braid that weaves around the chignon, can you do it?"

"Hell yah, don't doubt my hair styling gift sweetheart, besides your hair is long enough to make it work." Regina smiled satisfied.

"So are you ready?" Ruby asked. Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Yes, ready."

"Cool, let's get this show on the road." Not wasting any time Ruby began her work.

.

On the guest room of the house were Emma and Snow.

"Mom stop pulling my hair that much…" she grumbled.

"If you could just stay still for five minutes I probably would be finished or almost finished with your hair by now." Snow was trying for the last fifteen minutes to get Emma's hair done but her daughter was a real piece of work and thank god that she was only trying to do a braided bun on the left side of Emma's face. If a simple hairstyle was this hard to do on the blonde imagine a really complicated one.

"Stop pulling…"

"Emma I'm not pulling, if you don't stop you won't get ready in time for the wedding, is that what you want?" Snow said with a harsh voice.

The blonde looked at her thru the mirror and noticed that her mom was starting to get a little mad "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little nervous. I promise I'll be very still until you finish." Snow gave her a single nod and went back to her hair.

.

Ruby had already finished Regina's hair and was now on the make-up part. The brunette had refused to open her eyes to see the way her hair had ended up, although Ruby was very proud of it and thought it looked amazing.

"What if you don't like the way your hair is? You should see it, tell me if you like it."

"I already told you Ruby I'll see it when my make-up is ready too, I want to see the full picture. Didn't you ask me to trust your hair styling skills? That's what I'm doing too."

"Fine I give up, you are one of the most stubborn people that I know Jesus."

Regina smiled "Thank you dear."

Two minutes later "And you're done. Ready to open your eyes now?"

Regina nodded and slowly opened her eyes. She took in her own image for a few seconds, her hair was exactly like she had imagined it to be and her make-up was soft but enough to enhance her eyes and her lips, generally she knew she was a beautiful woman but Ruby really had done an amazing job, she really was stunning.

"Don't just stare tell me, do you like it?" Ruby was anxious, she truly wished Regina would love it.

"Ruby…I'm speechless. Everything looks amazing, thank you." Her eyes started to shine because of a few tears.

"Don't you dare cry. You look beautiful Gina. Now the dress, let's go. People are already beginning to arrive."

"Yes you're right. Where did you put it Ruby I didn't see you come in with it."

"Oh right, I left it in Henry's room. When I came in Emma and Snow were on the corridor, so I hid it and made my way to your room. I'm going to go get it, be right back."

A minute later Ruby was walking in with her wedding dress and a dress for herself. She quickly helped Regina into her wedding dress and zipped it. They both stared at the body sized mirror and the conclusion was that Regina definitely looked stunning.

.

On the other room Emma was putting on her own dress. It was simple but hugged perfectly all her curves and in terms of length it reached her knees the only special detail on her dress was a small apple embroidered in the front of the dress that stayed on top of her left knee. To complement she put on a beautiful pair of white high heels.

"You look beautiful Emma."

"Thanks. So do you. Can you see if Regina's ready, I'm so anxious."

Snow gave her daughter a small smile "Don't worry I'm going to see if she is ready too." After one more look at her daughter she made her way to Regina's room. Once there she knocked on the door. "It's Snow can I come in?"

"Sure, come in." Ruby was the one who answered.

Snow opened the door and went in quickly closing the door. As she turned away from the door her eyes fell on Regina, all of her was shinning beauty and happiness. Her hair was amazingly done, her make-up enhanced her deep brown eyes and the dress was gorgeous. As soon as she looked at the tail of the dress she saw the swan, it was stunning "Are those diamonds?" she asked astounded.

"Yes, they are my dearest Snow." Regina told her. "Can you please close your mouth?" she said with a small smile.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that you look amazing, you are really beautiful Regina."

"Thank you Snow. Is Emma ready too?" her eyes sparkled.

"Yes, she is. In fact she asked me to see if you were ready. I'm going to go get David so he can take her down the aisle, who's going with you?"

"Henry is."

"Ok that makes sense, he wouldn't have it any other way." Snow knew Henry well enough to know that he wouldn't let his mom walk alone even less be walked by someone that doesn't care for her as much as he does. "I'll bring them up then."

"Snow wait I'm coming with you." Ruby said "Someone needs to make all those people sit down on their places." And they both left the room.

"It's almost time Emma." Regina whispered to herself.

In less than five minutes Henry was barging in Regina's room, he didn't even knock, he was so excited and when he saw his mom his mouth fell open.

"Wow, you look amazing mom. Emma's lucky you are marrying her today and fortunately she's the sheriff if not, anyone that takes a look at you today would be crawling after you."

She smiled brightly at him "Do you think so? I wouldn't give me much credit."

"Are you sure your mirror isn't broken?" he smiled "Emma is gonna love it mom."

"I hope so honey. So are we going?"

"Not yet, David is going with Emma first and you will go after her, since she is the one who proposed technically she plays the "man" part so she needs to be waiting for you to be delivered to her."

"You have all this planned out don't you?"

"Duh, someone has to. Who better than me?"

"You're right…" she was cut off by a knock in the door.

"Don't worry that's David signal to let me know he is going down with Emma. In five minutes I will bring you to her." He smiled satisfied with himself.

After the five minutes passed Henry approached his mother and asked for her arm. She nodded and smiled. Together they left her room and walked down the stairs. Like a gentleman he opened the door that accesses the garden, once in the open air he reclaimed her arm and both made their way on the red carpet leading to Emma anxiously waiting in the end of it under the archway.

Once they reached Emma, Henry grabbed her hand and intertwined his mother's hands "Emma I deliver my mom to you, take good care of her."

"I will kid I promise you that I will." At that he moved to his seat.

The judge began the ceremony with a beautiful speech about love and companionship but except for the wedding guests the brides didn't listen to a single word, they were lost in each other's eyes, without speaking a word they were saying and promising everything to one another, the connection was so strong that there was a soft purple and blue mist surrounding them. The connection was broken when Henry started to call them, they both looked at him and smiled. "The judge asked if you wanted to say your vows." They smiled and nodded to the judge. Emma decided to go first.

"I'm so happy that we didn't choose the road that would leave us torn, I'm glad and thankful we chose love. From now on I'm going to show you how to breathe, how to live. You are my open veins love of closed labyrinths, dark brown eyes with dilated pupils of uncertain sad lives. Without naming you I call for you, without looking for you I find you, like a hurricane inside, oh my God, how much I love you." Her hand reached for a special red rose that she had putted in the archway, she grabbed the rose gave it a kiss and placed it in Regina's hair "Feel the roses, feel my love and forever be mine. I love you Regina Mills." Regina had a tear in the corner of her eye, Emma reached her and kissed the tear away, whispering "I love you." And she went back to her place, still holding the brunette's hands.

"Emma you undid what hurts so bad, you undid my pain and made me love again. You shine into my darkness, into my nights, you are my rising sun. My heart was cold and hard like a rock, closed and always alone, so alone that it almost disappeared. With no love and no happiness my heart was dark, black as coal, because it only felt pain. But then I met you and my heart begun to burn, passion and love returned to him, the darkness and the cold are gone, my heart is now open for you and it burns with love, this vast love for you, Emma Swan I love you and I will be forever yours."

Everyone was silent but the words of both women will probably forever be in their memories.

"Can we now have the rings please?" The judge said, Henry immediately jumped from his seat and came closer to his moms with their wedding rings on top of a small pillow.

"Miss Emma Swan do you accept this woman Regina Mills as your wife, to love and respect for the rest of your live?"

"I do." She smiled widely.

"Miss Regina Mills do you accept this woman Emma Swan as your wife, to love and respect for the rest of your live?"

"I do." She gave the blonde a smiled that completely filled her heart.

They putted the rings in each other's fingers and their gazes locked on each other as they heard the words of the judge. "I declare you wife and wife, you may now kiss each other and seal your love in front of all that are dearly to you and with God as your witness."

They leaned into each other, their foreheads touching first "I love you Regina Mills."

"I love you more Emma Swan." And their lips touched a kiss that began soft and gentle transformed into a passionate one full of love and desire. They could hear the cheering and support from everyone present, this was their moment, they finally belonged to each other forever, their friends were throwing rose petals at them, and when finally they broke their kiss they both had the most stunning smiles in their faces.

.

**Hope you enjoyed it and please comment. Promise next chapter will have the honeymoon, but this was the best I could do in only 4hours, I didn't want to keep you waiting much longer for an update. I'll try to have the next chapter soon, really soon, no more exams for a couple of weeks so I'll have more free time ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter**** 15**

Before the reception came the photographs, the couple alone, with Henry, with the rest of the family, yes Regina had to admit that the Charmings were now officially part of the family and there was nothing she could do about it. At last came the photos with their friends and to Regina's surprise everyone present wanted to have a memory picture with the two brides, not only with Emma but with her too, maybe her Evil Queen time it's more behind her back then she had wanted to believe. After leaving everyone happy with an hour of photo shooting it was finally time to move on to the tables.

Regina was on her way to the center table designed especially for them when Emma stopped her on her tracks "Wait!"

With a sweet look in her eyes Regina stopped and fixed her gaze on the blonde "Something's wrong?"

"No, I just want you a second for myself…" the blonde smiled.

"Emma, you do have me, you know?"

"Yeah I know, I just want to tell you that you are breathtaking in that dress and by the way I love the special detail of the swan." Emma smiled brightly "I just want to give you something."

"You look beautiful in your dress dear, you should wear them more often." Regina smiled. "I have something to give you too. But I was thinking I would give it to you later, but now is a good time for it." Regina took a small gift box from inside her bouquet and gave it to the blonde. Emma accepted the gift and slowly opened the small package; inside it was a delicate necklace with a pendant of a swan with a crown "Regina it's beautiful, I love it." She gave her a sweet kiss. "Can you put it on me?"

"Of course dear, here turn around." She placed the necklace around Emma's neck, once she was done the blonde turned to her again and grabbed the pendant lifting it to her mouth giving it a kiss "I'll never take it off." She leaned towards the brunette and gave her another kiss and smiled. "Want to see something funny?"

"Emma what did you do?" Regina said with her forehead still against the blonde's. Emma lifted her closed hand and opened it slowly until Regina began to see a necklace similar to the one she just gave the blonde, the only difference was the pendant this one was an apple with a tiara. Both women started laughing, they both had the same idea, join in a unique symbol something that represented them.

"Let me put it on you." Regina turned and Emma placed the necklace in the brunette's neck placing a soft kiss in the beginning of Regina's back once she was finished. Mirroring Emma's actions Regina kissed the pendant "I will never take it off Emma, I love you." And they shared a gentle but meaningful kiss, a kiss that they only broke because Grumpy screamed at them.

"Save that for the honeymoon ladies, we're hungry over here."

"We're coming." Emma said and they went to their table.

The food was delicious, truth be told when Granny wanted she did cook excellently. The music was giving a really nice tone to the celebration, they were all having a great time joking and laughing, if no one knew about their past, people would believe they were one big happy family. Deep down that is what they are now, a big family, not one hundred percent happy but a family nonetheless. Once they were finishing the desserts Snow got up and grabbed a microphone.

Regina whispered in Emma's ear "What is she doing? I thought Ruby was making the speech."

"Shh… just listen, don't worry." The blonde gave her wife a reassuring smile.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Snow said and almost immediately there was silence. "So everyone here knows my history with Regina, well at least you think you do, you know the evil part of the story, you don't know how it started, it began with a loving and trusting young Regina saving my life when I was twelve and the price she paid for that courageous and generous act was way to high. That beautiful soul taught me what true love was and taught me to always face my fears." She sighed and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I still remember her words when she saved me, I said I would never ride a horse again and she told me _"Nonsense, the only way to overcome fear is to face it. To get back on that horse as soon as possible."_ And the words you all have heard me say about true love came from her she said to me _"Love, True Love is magic and just not any magic, the most powerful magic of all, it creates happiness."_" Regina had tears in eyes and with her best effort she pushed them away and intertwined her fingers with Emma's for support.

"Today I'm glad that you all are beginning to see, to know the woman that she really is, a woman full of love and caring, true, sometimes overprotective of the ones she loves, but that's the way she has to show that if necessary she will give her life for them or do anything to protect them no matter the cost. I always, deep down knew that the woman that I loved as a child and I believe that at some point loved me back was still inside her but locked away with a seven keys lock extremely hard to break. But Emma broke thru all those walls finding every key of the lock and she was the first one to see the woman I lost so many years ago and she brought her back and I am really happy for that because everyone deserves a second chance. Regina I want you to know that I do love you and I know that our relationship is damaged but I believe we can make things work between us if you are willing to give me a second chance and try to trust me a second time. I wish you and my daughter all the happiness in the world. Come on guys, give me an applause to the brides everyone." They all stood up and applauded the brides. Regina got up and moved forward closer to Snow once the applauding began to stop.

"Snow right now all I can say is thank you for accepting my relationship with Emma and from the bottom of my heart I can promise you that I'll do my best to begin a new relationship with you, not as a stepmother but maybe as friend."

"Thank you Regina. And I do accept your love for my daughter, after all you are her true love the same way she is yours and I couldn't take away your happy ending once again."

"You know Snow I do care about you, I just need a little more time to reach the trusting part."

Snow smiled understanding "That's enough for me Regina." Both women shared a hug, that was their first step to really start a new history between them. Meanwhile Emma got up and moved closer to them.

"Mom can I have my bride back." She said joking a little "I believe she owes me a dance."

"Of course honey, she is all yours." Snow gave Emma a kiss and moved closer to Charming that pushed the play button and filled the air with music.

They all danced until it was time to cut the cake, soon after that Emma grabbed Regina and both women sneaked out of the party without being noticed. When they reached the front of the house Regina stopped suddenly looking surprised. In front of her she could a beautiful white carriage with two stunning white horses.

"Do you like it?" Emma asked.

"I love it, where did you get it?"

"A girl can't tell all her secrets." She smiled and they both moved closer to the carriage.

"Emma Sawn-Mills where are you taking me?" She asked with a gorgeous smile on her face.

"I'm taking you to the start of our Happy Beginning." They shared a long and loving kiss. Emma helped Regina get into the carriage and their journey began.

After thirty minutes on the road Emma turned into the forest following a trail that Regina didn't know and by the look of the trail it was new, someone had made it recently, this made Regina even more curious, wondering where they could possibly be going. Another forty minutes went by when Regina finally saw a beautiful cabin in the end of the road, she was pretty sure that this cabin didn't exist before. Once there Emma helped Regina off the carriage and quickly decided to use magic to put the horses in the stable and the carriage in a small barn.

She turned to Regina "Ready?" the brunette nodded. Emma opened the cabin door and carried Regina inside bridal style, she closed the door and returned Regina's feet to the floor. The brunette took a look around the cabin, it was huge and was amazingly well furnished and decorated.

"Do you like it? I built it for you with a little help of course." Emma smiled reaching for Regina's hands.

"It's beautiful Emma. When did you have the time to make it?"

"You know here and there. When you accepted to marry me I began to build it, I wanted to have a special place for us and our family." She said caressing her wife's belly.

"Emma I don't know how you do it but you make me love you more each day." Their foreheads touched.

"I love you Regina Swan-Mills and from now on we are forever one."

Emma placed her left hand behind Regina's neck and pulled their lips closer together, feeling her breath in her skin, their lips grazed leaving behind a tingling sensation. Regina filled the gap between them and pressed their lips gently together. A kiss that begun gently and soft, soon turned into a passionate and hungry need of lips searching for more. Regina caressed Emma's lips with her tongue asking for an entrance long wanted, the blonde immediately offered the warmth of her mouth to the brunette who savored it wantonly, their tongues seemed at war, both trying to get more. They broke the kiss desperate for filling their lungs with air; the kiss was so strong, so felt, so intense that their lips were bruised and swollen.

Regina undid Emma's hair, she needed to intertwine her fingers in the blonde locks, she needed to smell the vanilla scent that came from them. Noticing this Emma did the same, she loved Regina's silky hair and loved the way they caressed the brunette's face when they were making love.

Breathing heavily Emma whispered "Do you want to see our bedroom?"

Dark brown eyes filled with desire locked into green ones "Yes."

With their hands linked Emma guided them to their bedroom and stooped near the bed. They didn't speak a word their eyes were silently talking. Emma unzipped Regina's dress and as she pulled it down she kissed her shoulders and gave special attention to the perfect collarbones, sucking and nipping them. Regina's dress was completely on the floor and Emma observed delighted the brunette's body, the heat in her center became stronger, she needed to feel that warm, firm body against hers.

She laid her completely naked wife in the bed in a comfortable position, she remained on her feet and removed her dress and underwear. With gentle moves she knelt on the bed beside Regina. "God you're gorgeous woman." She leaned and putted her hand between her wife breasts. The sensation flashed in Regina's eyes, her breathing trembled between her lips, she took a deep breath when Emma's fingers opened, moving towards one of her breasts. "Now I can finally touch you, I've been waiting all day for this." Emma sucked her nipple until it was hard, her tongue savored it like she never had before. Regina tangled her hands in Emma's hair pulling her closer to herself and moaning enjoying each stroke of her wife's tongue on her skin.

Emma moved slowly down, kissing and licking every inch of skin. "Emma please…"

She knew what Regina wanted and before turning her attentions to where her wife desperately needed she claimed the brunette's lips one more time nipping her lower lip and made her moan and tremble again, driving her insane. She moved back down again admiring the wetness and heat coming from her wife's center, with her tongue she savored all that was being offered to her. She licked and nipped the brunette's clit, her tongue working in circular movements, making Regina arch her back and moan with pleasure. She slowly introduced two fingers in the awaiting center, keeping a slow but constant rhythm. Regina was panting and moaning with each thrust, whispering Emma's name.

"Em… Emma come with me… let me touch you…" she said breathing heavily.

Emma put them in a sitting position, because of Regina's belly the brunette wasn't comfortable in many positions. Regina embraced Emma, her hands sliding down the blonde's back, they shared a breathtaking kiss after which Regina moved her lips to the blonde's neck, savoring her skin, once she reached her pulsing point she sucked and nipped it leaving a bruising mark as sign that Emma belonged to her. Emma moaned with pleasure and moved her hand between their bodies and penetrated Regina once again with three fingers this time, her movements were faster than before. The brunette desire of giving Emma the same pleasure she was receiving filled her wife with two fingers matching the blonde's rhythm.

They were pushing each other to the limit, their bodies were trembling, the room was filled with their moans and screams of pleasure. They could feel their walls tightening around each other's fingers, they began stroking in and out faster pushing the limits and going into ecstasy at the same time, their bodies covered in beads of sweat, they rode their orgasm together, keeping their ministrations and bringing themselves down slowly, regaining their breathing and diminishing the intensity of the trembles in their bodies to smaller shivers.

Once they regained a little of control they shared a deep kiss pouring into it their souls. They embraced each other and laid in bed, taking a well deserved rest. "That was amazing." Emma whispered.

"It was." Regina smiled. "Keep holding me tight Emma."

"I'll never let you go." Emma said in her ear holding her tighter. After this they both fell in a sweet deep sleep with an amazing smile in their faces.

It was early in the morning when Regina opened her eyes, she was facing Emma and she used that moment to admire her wife beautiful features, slowly and very careful to not wake the blonde she removed a lock of hair from Emma's face. She pulled her body up and before leaving their bed she placed a soft kiss in the blonde's forehead.

She really needed to go to the bathroom, now that her pregnancy was more advanced she found herself going to the bathroom quite a lot of times. After using the bathroom she decided to take a look on the rest of the house, it had a wide living room, three more rooms an extra bathroom and an amazing kitchen, Emma had thought about everything and built them a perfect house. When she went back to the living room she noticed a white painting canvas and all the materials necessary to make a painting. _"How on earth does she know about this? How does she know that I used to paint?"_ three seconds later _"Snow."_

She grabbed all the materials and took everything to her bedroom. She placed everything on a perfect spot where she had the light and a perfect view of Emma's features. She began with a rough sketch and when she was satisfied, she began the real work. She was lost in her work when Emma woke up, her eyes took a little time to adapt to the light in the room, when she saw Regina, she decided to keep still a little longer examining her wife's face, really concentrated and even so with a smile on her lips, she could see how much Regina was enjoying what she was doing.

When Snow had told her that Regina used to paint she couldn't believe it because nothing in the brunette's house indicated that she did such an activity. In an impulse she decided to buy all that was necessary for painting and added it to their cabin, maybe that would drive Regina to paint again and seeing her beautiful wife painting once more since what she imagines most be a really long time made her happy.

"Good morning my beautiful queen."

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Hey." She smiled, pretending to be offended. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful so I decided to let you sleep a little more. Meanwhile I took a tour around the house and found this. I wonder how did Snow remembered about this."

"How di…" Emma stopped her question cut in by the look on Regina's face.

"Dear, in this world there's only one person that could possibly know that kind of information about me and that person is definitely your mother."

"So… what are you painting?"

"Not what, who my dear is the right question."

"Who then? She asked with an expression full of curiosity.

"You." Was the simple answer given by Regina.

At this Emma almost jumped out of the bed "Let me see." And she ran closer to her wife.

"It's not finished yet." Regina said turning the painting away from Emma's sight.

"Come on, let me see please." Emma gave her the most enchanting puppy eyes ever and as usual she fell for it.

"Fine, but remember it's not finished yet." She turned the painting to herself as Emma moved behind hugging her.

"It's amazing Regina, I love it and it's not finished yet? You really have talent for this. Whenever you wanna quit being Mayor I think you already have a job."

"No I only do it for personal pleasure." She sighed.

"If you decided to sell your art you could get a lot of money you know that."

"You really think people would like my paintings?" she asked doubtfully.

"Of course they would, I've only seen this one but I'm sure whatever you do will be beautiful." She placed a kiss in her neck.

"I'll think about it… Emma what are you doing?"

"Who? Me? Nothing." She was spreading gentle wet kisses along Regina's neck.

"You're making me lose focus here…" she shivered.

"Well, that's because I want your focus somewhere else." She lifted the brunette from the high painting chair, spinning her around kissing her jaw and slowly moving towards the bed. She nipped her lower lip making the brunette moan.

"You've got all my attention dear." And she dove into the kiss, her tongue got lost inside Emma's welcoming mouth.

This surely is going to be one big and memorable honeymoon. Hands were lost in soft silken skin, moans and shivers filled the room and along with them a purple and blue mist involved the two bodies.

.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it ;) please comment, leave your review. Any mistakes are my entire fault, I'll try to update soon. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A lake bordered by enormous green trees, rippled and shimmered in the afternoon sun, shining like the inside of shells, its pearly clarity seemed to belong more properly to a painting. Frames, paintings she thought, while her mind wandered, reproduced with such beauty that if a person contemplated them long enough, she would feel absorbed by them, merging into the colors and shapes. That was what Regina saw, luminosity, an incredible astonishing beauty that made her heart tremble and at the same time soothed her.

"A penny for your thoughts." Emma said bringing her back to reality.

"Oh, nothing special dear. Just that this place right now, with all this details would create an amazing painting." She sighed.

"Yeah, it sure is beautiful, but you are even more beautiful and you're all I wanna see." She kissed her neck.

"You are all I want for the rest of my life Emma." She turned to face the blonde and kiss her. She had a smile that didn't reach her eyes and for just a second Emma saw a glimpse of fear in those brown deep meaningful eyes.

Regina was already six and a half months pregnant and Emma knew that the fear she had seen was related to what was expecting them in the nearer future, she hated to admit it but they still didn't have a plan to stop Rumple and that reality was getting harder and harder to live with and most of all to accept.

"Hey, I don't want you to be sad, everything will be alright, I promise." Emma was trying to reassure her beautiful wife but deep down she knew that was almost impossible. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do sweetheart. I just don't know how we are going to get thru this."

"We will find a way." Emma said hugging her.

They were near the cabin, they had decided to come just for the weekend so they could show their new "vacation" home to Henry that was extremely excited about it, he had loved everything and was now exploring around the lake under his both mothers eagle eyes.

"Henry come on let's go, it's getting late and we still have to ride back home."

"Please mom just five minutes more." He asked the brunette.

Emma stepped in "Henry, let's go your mom is getting tired, we will come back soon I promise."

He shrugged "Ok, let's go home." He walked in front of them not to happy for leaving but understanding that his pregnant mom needed to rest a little, after all her belly was getting bigger and lately she complained about her back aching.

Once they reached the cabin Emma and Henry went inside and grabbed the two bags they had packed up for the weekend. Emma stored them in the car's trunk, while Regina was already waiting for them inside the car in the co-pilot's seat and Henry made himself comfortable in the back seat.

"Everyone ready to go?" Emma asked. Regina nodded and the boy sighed and said "Yeah, let's go home."

It took them almost an hour to get home. Once inside Henry ran upstairs to his room, Regina decided to lay down in the couch alongside her wife and both enjoyed a movie. Before the movie was over the brunette had fallen asleep in Emma's arms and the blonde enjoyed the warmth and closeness of the brunette's body against hers. Emma finished watching the movie and she awoke Regina very gently by pressing soft kisses in her face and lips. Slowly Regina opened her eyes and smiled to the blonde.

"It's nice to be woken up this way."

"I'm glad you like it. Come on baby let's go to bed."

"Mmhmm." And both made their way up the stairs.

* * *

Regina and Emma were already in the kitchen eating breakfast while Henry was searching for is backpack.

"Henry you're going to be late." Regina screamed from the kitchen.

"Mom are you sure you didn't see my backpack?" he screamed back.

"Yes, I'm sure. Have you checked in my studio?"

They heard him run downstairs and opening the studio's door. "Yes. Found it."

Both women laughed. Emma finished her breakfast "Baby what time is Ruby coming?"

"She must be almost here, don't worry dear, you can go."

"No way, you're not staying alone not even one second." The brunette sighed but didn't say anything there was no point in doing it.

Henry walked in the kitchen and gave both his moms a kiss "See ya." And he ran out. Regina noticed he left is lunch box behind.

"Henry, your lunch." She yelled. They heard him run back. He grabbed is lunchbox and as he ran to the door he said "Thanks mom."

She smiled and waited for the door slamming sound that was typical when he ran late to school but she didn't hear it, Emma noticed it too and went to the door.

"Morning Emma. Henry let me in." Ruby said.

"Morning Ruby I was waiting for you."

Regina came out of the kitchen and saw Ruby "Good morning."

"Morning Regina, ready to go?"

"Yes, let me just grab my bag and I'm ready to go." She went for her bag leaving the other two women alone.

"Ruby, watch her for me, please?" The blonde's eyes were showing worry.

"Hey Ems you know I will, as usual, don't worry."

"You don't understand, she's beginning to lose faith and I don't know what to say or do to reassure her that everything will be alright."

"Emma you have to understand that if something goes wrong she's the one who's going to suffer the most, true she will have us around but she won't have you or the baby and possibly she will lose Henry too. I don't wanna be pessimistic but the odds are not exactly on your favor my friend."

"I know Ruby and that is killing me, I don't wanna leave and worse than that I don't want to lose her, she's my everything."

"Shhh. She's coming back." Ruby said quickly in a low voice.

"Let's go ladies?" Regina asked smiling at both of them. They nodded and left the house. Emma kissed Regina goodbye once they reached the car and then she went to her bug to go to work herself.

* * *

Once Regina and Ruby entered the Mayor's office, the older brunette made her way to her desk and sat down on her chair. She was seated for ten minutes now and Ruby noticed that in all that time she remained leaned back with her eyes closed. Ruby was beginning to get worried so she decided to cut off the agonizing silence, she cleared her throat.

"Regina? Are you ok?"

The older woman opened her eyes and there was a sadness in them that it hurt Ruby just to see its grandiosity reflected in the deep brown eyes. "Honestly? No Ruby."

Ruby gulped she didn't know how to deal with this kind of situations but she would be damned if she didn't try her best right now. "Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"I'm thinking about the future, it's haunting me Ruby, I don't know what to do anymore, I feel like I'm drowning and there's nothing I can do to stop it." She sighed.

"Hey don't be like this, it's not good for you or the baby, you need to take it easy. You'll see, we will find a way to stop the obnoxious imp."

"How? He's way to powerful for any of you to face him alone. The only thing that I can think is that Emma and I together are very powerful and he himself admitted it and now that I think about it there was something in his eyes when he said it." She took a deep breath. "I don't know if what I saw was a tiny glimpse of fear and you know as well as I do that the dark one doesn't fear anyone or anything except his own dagger."

Ruby nodded agreeing with Regina, that disgusting imp only feared is dagger but if Regina did see fear in his eyes that meant that they do have a fighting change. "You and Emma can take him I'm sure of it and we will all be there to help you guys."

"Ruby you're forgetting something I can't do anything until my baby is born and by then it will be too late."

"It won't if we plan it right." Ruby smirked like she was having the best idea ever. Regina's eyes widened in confusion, what on earth was Ruby thinking?

After five minutes of watching Ruby walking around in her office Regina had enough. "Ruby stop, you're making me anxious."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just thinking of something." She took another few seconds to think. "Tell me something, what happens to the imp if he crosses the town line?"

Regina wasn't expecting that "Well it happens the same thing that happens to us, he would lose his memory and along with it his powers."

"Nice." Ruby said smiling.

"Ruby…you're scaring me now. Your eyes are turning yellow."

"Oh I'm sorry I just got carried away in my thoughts." She smiled. "We need to find a way to make him cross the town line."

"Are you insane? He is not that easy to deceive or manipulate Ruby. And there is something else he is never too far away from me, sometimes I can sense him and I hate that."

"Ok, I didn't see that one coming and maybe that complicates things a little bit."

"Ruby can you just tell me what the hell are you thinking?"

"Well if he is always around you the best way to get him near the town's line is for you to go there when your baby comes."

"Are you insane? I'm not going to give birth in the middle of the road, what if something goes wrong?"

"Tell me something you rather risk giving birth in the middle of the road and keep your baby or giving birth in the hospital and losing your family forever and that is if they even get enough time to drive out of town before the imp showing up?"

Ruby's words were hard and they hurt her but if she coldly thought about it the young brunette was right. "Ruby you know that your idea is to risky, don't you?"

"I know, but I also know that you will not be alone. We will all be there to help your baby come into this world and we will all fight with you and Emma against Rumple, you just need to believe that together we can make this work." Ruby grabbed Regina's hand and began drawing soothing circles, trying to give the woman some physical support.

Regina looked into Ruby's eyes and took a deep breath before speaking "Ruby promise me you won't tell Emma about any of this, promise me?"

"But Regina she needs to know." She began to protest.

"Ruby, promise me, I don't want to give her false hope. First we will plan this and talk to a few people and when everything is clear in our heads we will bring her in, now promise me." Her eyes were pleading, almost begging.

Ruby gulped "Ok Regina, I promise."

"Thank you." She breathed deeply. The first person she had to talk to was Whale after all he is her doctor so the only one around to help her unfortunately.

* * *

Emma was at her desk, her mind overflowing with worry and she had to admit she had a little of fear in the mix of feelings she was having, she didn't want to lose her family, she couldn't live without Regina anymore, without her she doesn't even know how to breath anymore. She didn't know how but there had to be a way to get rid of that miserable imp.

David was at the other desk and he could see his daughters expression, her features were worried and without even noticing she was destroying the poor pencil she had in her hands. He wondered if something had happened with Regina but he also knew if that were the case she would be glued to her wife and wouldn't let go so easily. He decided it was time to bring her back to planet earth.

"Emma." He called twice but she was too far gone so he raised his tone. "Emma!"

She gave a little jump in her chair "What? What's up?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yah, sure. Why?" she lied.

"One thing let's pretend I didn't hear you just now and try again. What are you thinking that as you freaking out?"

"I'm not freaking out." She looked at him. "Well maybe I'm freaking out a bit." She sighed.

"Tell me what's worrying you so much that you took it out on the poor pencil."

She looked at the pencil and sighed again _"When did I do this to the pencil?"_ and she decided to put it on the garbage can. "It's just that…I only have two and a half months more with Regina…the baby will be born and if I don't figure out a way to stop Rumple everything is going to change and I don't want to lose her dad, I can't lose her." Her eyes were getting watery.

"Oh Emma, come on keep your head up, you're not one to give up, you will find a way I'm sure of it."

"I'm not so sure dad." she got up and went to the door. "I need some air." She walked away without looking back at her father, so she didn't see his face when he absorb her pain, he knew what was like to lose one's family and that was one thing he didn't wish upon his own daughter.

…

Emma decided to take her walk at the beach near the sea, somehow the sound of the waves and the wind in her face were making her feel better. She wasn't in the mood to go back to the station so she decided to call her dad. "Hey dad."

"Emma are you ok?"

"Not much, do you mind if I don't come back today? My mind is really not on it."

"Don't worry I'll cover you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks dad." She hung up and sat down on the sand facing the ocean, admiring its beauty.

Two hours had past when she got up and made her way home. By now Regina would be home. Since the beginning of the sixth month of pregnancy she would only go to work in the morning and if she had something really important left unfinished she would bring it home.

When she got home Regina was in the kitchen alongside Ruby both eating a sandwich. "Hey baby." She approached the brunette and gave her a long kiss. Once their lips broke apart she said "Hi Ruby."

"Hi Emma."

"What are you doing home so early sweetheart? Are you feeling well? Are you sick?" Regina immediately got worried.

"I'm fine baby, not sick. I just missed you so I cut work short." She smiled.

Regina was having a little bit of trouble believing that but she let it slide. "Do you want a sandwich too? I made two for myself but I can't eat the other one because I ate the ice-cream too."

"Really? God that's really weird, you eating ice-cream alongside with a chicken sandwich?"

"Emma I know it's a little weird but it felt so good, it's not my fault really it's just this stupid desires that I have." She smiled.

"Ok, actually I'm kind of hungry." She grabbed the sandwich and took a bite. Her face got red and she went to the garbage can and spitted out the bite she had taken and along with it the rest of the sandwich. Ruby was laughing so hard that she just grabbed her stomach because it had begun to hurt. Regina was laughing too but more softly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." She said between laughs.

"What the hell did you put in that?" she asked before gulping down a full glass of water.

"Well I putted some hot chili." She tried to stop laughing "I'm sorry honey. I completely forgot about it."

"How did you eat that?" Regina shrugged because she didn't know that either, given the fact that she rarely used chili when she cooked.

"Well I don't know how she did it but she ate her sandwich like it was the best thing in the world." Ruby said after controlling her laughter.

Emma looked at her "And you didn't even care to warn me, what a friend, thanks a lot Rubes." She pretended to be upset but in reality she wasn't. "So what did you two do today?"

They looked at each other and both said in unison "The usual."

Ruby decided to leave before Emma could have a chance to look at her and notice that she was hiding something from her. "Well since your home I'm leaving now. I have a few things to do before going to the diner. Bye ladies."

"Bye Ruby." Both women said and a few seconds later they heard the door closing.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong with you sweetheart?" Regina tried to let it go but she couldn't so she decided it give it another go.

"I just wanna be with you, is that a crime?"

"No, of course not. In fact I'm glad you're here." She hugged the blonde and nestled her head against Emma's neck, she knew that right now her wife wouldn't say what was wrong but she had a pretty good idea of what it was. "I'm loving being here like this with you honey but my back is hurting, want to go lay down with me?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go we still have an hour to rest before Henry comes home."

They moved upstairs and went to their bedroom, before laying down they shared a long, desired kiss, they savored each other's tongues and enjoyed soft wanting lips. Regina lay in bed and Emma joined their bodies cuddling her lovely wife, she waited until Regina had fallen asleep before letting herself drift off too.

When Henry came home he noticed the complete silence, he threw is backpack near the staircase and ran upstairs and moved into his mothers room. Once there and not listening to any noise he opened the door slowly trying not to make any sound. When he got in he saw his moms sleeping peacefully, he closed the door and moved to the other side of the bed, he took his shoes off and laid near Regina. Even in her sleep when she felt his warmth she placed an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Feeling loved and warm he rapidly fell asleep too. If only there was anyone else present this would've given a beautiful family photo.

.

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think.**

**P.S.: Thank you all for reading, favorite and follow, it means a lot to me and makes me want to write more and better and update sooner ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was 3:30am when Regina woke up desiring to eat ice-cream. "Emma…Emma." She whispered at the same time she was shaking the blonde softly. Emma slowly opened her eyes. "Regina, something's wrong?"

"No, I just really want to eat some ice-cream, can you please go get it for me?"

"Really?" Emma turned to see the time. "It's 3:30 in the morning babe, come on get back to sleep."

"I can't Emma, I really need ice-cream." Hearing her wife's pleading voice she turned on the bedside lamp looking to the brunette.

"Ok I'll bring you a bowl with a little ice-cream, be right back." She kissed Regina's forehead and got up from bed.

"Emma…can you…bring all the ice-cream…please?" Emma widened her eyes but nodded in agreement and went straight to the kitchen. _"She couldn't have wished ice-cream for breakfast, no it had to be at 3:30 in the fucking morning. Well at least this desire is simple to satisfy, last night she made go pick some apples from her tree at 4:12am."_ She grabbed the ice-cream and a spoon and went back to their room.

Once she entered the room and Regina saw the ice-cream her eyes sparkled like a diamond. Emma got in bed and Regina positioned herself between her legs and leaned her back against Emma's chest. With each spoon full of ice-cream she closed her eyes and savored it like it was the most exquisite thing in the world.

"You are really enjoying it, aren't you?" Emma asked intertwining her fingers around Regina's belly.

"You have no idea sweetie."

"Can I have some?"

"Of course, here, open your mouth." The brunette gave her a full spoon and Emma felt the freshness of the ice-cream in her warm mouth.

"Thank you babe." She placed a loving kiss in the back of Regina's head and inhaled the apple scent from her hair and along with it her wife's dizzying scent. "You smell good."

"That's only shampoo Emma." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Emma leaned her head against the brunette's shoulder, staying there a while before moving her mouth near Regina's ear. "No, I didn't mean the shampoo smell; I meant your scent, the one that irradiates from your skin, the one that drives me crazy every time you're this close to me." She nipped Regina's earlobe and her hands began massaging the brunette's thighs.

Her heart began to pump faster, her breath uneven, she knew where Emma was heading and she didn't mind it at all, in fact she craved for it. "Emma can you put this down?" the blonde grabbed the ice-cream box and put it on the floor.

"Now where was I?" she placed her hands on her wife's thighs again and began drawing a line of wet, tender kisses along her right shoulder making Regina shiver and release a moan of pleasure. Emma's hand travelled closer to the brunette's core, getting inside her underwear, softly massaging her clit. Her tongue was lost in Regina's neck enjoying every inch of it. "Baby I think it's time for your panties to go." She whispered and her mouth claimed the brunette's neck again.

Lifting her body from the bed Regina helped Emma take off her panties alongside her silk pajamas bottom, she was burning inside, her core was waiting for Emma's touch and when the blonde swept her fingers between her folds she moaned and her whole body quivered. While Emma introduced two fingers inside the brunette with her right hand, her left hand was claiming Regina's left breast, massaging and squeezing it making Regina pant and yearn for more.

"Emma…oh god." Emma quickened the rhythm of her ministrations bringing Regina over edge. Her body trembled, she was panting and her heart was beating so fast that it seemed he would jump out of her chest. The blonde brought her down slowly from her intense orgasm, Regina leaned her head back so she could kiss Emma's pink soft lips. It was a deep meaningful kiss. Emma devoured plump red lips like she was afraid of losing them when suddenly both women stopped stone cold when they heard a scream coming from Henry's room."Mom…no…"

Both women jumped out of bed, Regina quickly dressed her pajama bottoms and went after Emma towards their son's room. When Regina got there Emma was already hugging their frightened son that was crying "Ma, he hurt her ma." He said between sobs to his blonde mother.

"Shhh…it's ok Henry, everything is ok. Your mom his fine nobody hurt her." She said trying to reassure him.

"Where is she? I want my mom Emma." He said unable to stop crying. Regina was leaned against the doorframe and at her son's words she walked to him.

"I'm right here sweetie." She came closer to him and Emma got off the bed so Regina could sit there closer to their little boy.

"Mom." He hugged so tight that it almost made her stop breathing, but she hugged him back and began to draw smooth calming circles on his back, slowly he stopped crying and his breathing was beginning to even. "Mom he is going to hurt you, I know it, I can feel it." He moved his head back enough to see his mother's face but didn't break their hug.

"Who's going to hurt me sweetie? There's no one in the house, we are safe honey." She tried to convince him but deep down she knew he was talking about the imp. _"It's impossible, my little boy can't feel his presence here when even Emma that has magic can't feel him when he's around."_ The thoughts were filling her mind and her heart began to shrink.

"He's not here now but he was, I'm telling you mom." His body was trembling with fear, fear for his mom.

"Who was here Henry?" Emma asked.

"Him, Mr. Gold. He's after mom." Emma's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting that, well she was but closer to the date of the baby's birth.

"Are you sure?" She asked refusing to believe it.

"Yes Ma, I'm sure of it." Henry pulled Regina even closer to him.

"Emma, can you leave us alone, please?" She asked her wife, she knew she would have to tell her what was going on but right now Henry needed her more.

"I will but we have to talk about this Regina." Emma said, her voice shaking. Regina took a deep breath "We will I promise." Emma took one more look at them and went to her room.

"So do you want to tell me how you know he's been here honey?" she said sweetly.

"I don't know mom, I just feel him… my heart hurts and I dreamt about him…" the tears were returning to his eyes.

"Hey baby, don't cry anymore, everything is going to be fine, trust me."

"Mom…I…I saw him kil…" a tear fell from his eyes "I saw him kill you."

"What?" she broke their embrace to watch her son in the eyes "What did you say?"

"He's planning to kill you mom."

"How can you possibly know that sweetie, he just wants the baby and we will fight him he's not taking anyone from me I won't let him hurt our family ever."

"That's why he is going to kill you mom. He knows that when you become able to use magic again, you and Emma can destroy him." Tears kept falling from his eyes.

"Henry, how do you know all this?" she asked, she needed to know.

"When he is near it's like I can see what he's thinking mom, it scares me." He hugged her again.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Because I… I wanted to protect you mom."

"Henry that's not your job and I don't want you to be worried about me, I'm the one that's supposed to protect you, me and Emma together…" he cut her off.

"But you're going to send me away and I don't want that." Her eyes widened, she wasn't expecting that.

"How do you know that?"

"That's what you do every time you think I might be in danger, when in fact you're the one people want to hurt and to "protect" me you send me away and your left all alone, I don't want you to be alone anymore." She didn't know what to say, he was right, he knew her better than she liked to admit.

"Will you feel better if I tell you we won't send you away from me?" he nodded. "Ok, I won't send you anywhere I promise."

He looks at her and adds "Pinky promise?"

She gives him a warm smile "Pinky promise." And they link their pinkies together. He knows that she never broke a pinky promise and this time he hoped she wouldn't do it either.

Regina laid in his bed cuddling him, he never let go of her arms around him "Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"You can feel him too, can't you?"

Regina thought for a second but decided to tell him the truth, there was no point in lying to him "Yes I can." She took a deep breath "Sleep now honey, tomorrow you have school." He nodded and kissed her hand that was holding one of his.

Next morning, after Henry had left for school, Emma was waiting for Regina in her study, when the brunette came in Emma was waiting for her seated on the couch. "So when were you going to tell me about this?" Regina noticed by the tone of Emma's voice that she was angry and upset.

"Emma I've been sensing his presence for almost a month now…" The blonde cut her off.

"For a month now? And you didn't think I needed to know? Jesus Regina, you're not alone anymore I'm supposed to protect you, protect our family and how can I do that if don't tell me what the fuck is going on, explain it to me." She was pacing around the study now.

"Emma I'm sorry I didn't want you to become even more worried about this situation than what you already are, I'm so sorry."

Emma moved to her and putted her hands around Regina's face and kissed her hard breaking the kiss after a few moments "Fuck woman can't you see that I can't live without you anymore?" and she kissed her again more gently this time. "You're slowly fucking killing me." She sighed "Shit. If I could I would kill your mother for making us go through this hellish nightmare."

"You're a little late for that dear." She gave the blonde a weak smile placing her hands on top of Emma's that were still around her face.

Joining their foreheads Emma asked "What did Henry tell you?"

"We better sit down for this." She pulled Emma to the couch. "He can sense his presence like me but the worst is that somehow Henry can see what's on Rumple's mind and his scared of it and that is totally understandable." She took a deep breath before continuing. "He knows that Rumple wants to kill me…"

"What? Why?" Emma screamed.

"Because he knows that after our baby is born I'll be able to use magic again and that you and I together are invincible, which means we can destroy him even without his precious dagger, Henry told me that the imp was afraid of that and the best way for him to get everything he wants is to kill me when I'm most vulnerable."

"Ok, we just need to make a plan, a good one so he can't touch you right after you have the baby. What about Henry? We can't let him keep sensing and seeing what's on that freak's mind, it's not good for him."

"I know, that's why you need to make a protection spell around Henry, that's the only way to block that connection between him and Rumple."

Emma's eyes widened "Regina I'm not that good with magic, you know that."

"I know don't worry, I'll teach you the spell so you'll be able to put it on our son."

Emma sighed but knew that was the only to protect the kid, unless "Wait, what if we send the kid to my parent's house? He'll be protected there and away from that freaking monster." Regina shook her head.

"No Emma, I promised him last night that we wouldn't send him away and I'm keeping my promise." Emma nodded, understanding.

Deciding to change the topic of the conversation Regina asked "Did Ruby tell you she wasn't coming today?"

"Oh, no. I called her and told her come at 10am. We needed to talk beautiful and that was the best way to keep you home and not let you have a chance to go out running to work with Rubes behind you." She smiled.

"I wasn't going to run from this conversation sweetheart, maybe postpone it a little…" she smiled "You know me so well dear that sometimes it slightly scares me."

"Ah, don't worry you'll get used to it." Emma smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. "So when am I going to place the spell on Henry?"

"Tonight, the sooner the better."

"Ok Madame Mayor, tonight we'll put the protection spell on the kid." They hugged each other, their future was so uncertain and obscure that they needed the light and purity of their true love to shine now more than ever.

* * *

The rest of the day went on as usual, both women went to their jobs, they enjoyed their lunch together and afterwards Ruby took Regina home. Ruby helped her in the kitchen while she prepared dinner. Henry arrived from school and gave her a huge hug and kiss and finally decided to do his homework in the kitchen because he didn't want to be apart from her even though Ruby was there to watch her. Two hours later Emma came home, Ruby said her goodbyes and left. The three of them had dinner as always and when was almost time for Henry's bedtime they called him into the living room.

"Henry remember that I promised that I wouldn't send you away?" he nodded and she continued "So we decided to protect you from Rumple with a simple spell that will prevent you from sensing him and getting pulled into his mind, is that ok?"

"Is that really necessary mom?" he wasn't that convinced.

"Yes honey, we don't want you seeing what's inside of that demented man's mind." She smiled and rubbed his cheek.

"Ok mom, let's do it then." He shrugged his shoulders, after all this was better than being sent away to his grandparent's house.

Emma approached him and lifted her hands closer to him and began murmuring words that he didn't understand and a white light surrounded him for a few seconds, a light that faded away once his blonde mother stopped speaking the words he had never heard before.

He looked up at his mother's "That's it?"

"Yeah kid, that's it. Bedtime now, go brush your teeth, we'll be right up to tuck you in." he nodded and ran up the stairs. Both women stared at each other and locked their eyes together; Emma was the first to break the silence.

"The kid is going to be fine, don't worry beautiful, his a lot stronger than we think."

"That's true, sometimes I forget that he's only eleven." She sighed. They held each other's hands and moved up the stairs to meet their son and give him his goodnight kiss.

* * *

Next morning, when Ruby was driving to City Hall Regina told her that she needed to go to the hospital, she needed to talk to Whale, she didn't have much time now and she had to protect her family even if that meant that doing it would probably be the last thing she would do in her life.

Ruby saw determination in Regina's eyes but at the same she feared that the older woman was about to put her own life in danger and there was nothing she could do about it. The Mayor was determined to protect her loved one's and she knew that there was nothing she could say or do to change her mind so the best she could and would do was help her in every way that she needed.

"Do you want me to go inside with you?" Ruby asked already knowing the answer.

"Thanks Ruby but I have to do this on my own." She gave the young woman a gentle smile and went inside Dr. Whale's office.

"Madame Mayor what a surprise, something I can help you with?"

"As a matter of fact, yes there is."

"Oh, ok, tell me what can I do for you." He looked surprised.

"Whale I need to have my baby near the border line of the city." She said, her voice secure.

"What? Are you insane? That's not safe, what if something goes wrong?" He was stunned by her request. That was so unlike her.

"Here is not safe either, Rumple will be ready to take my baby away and I won't allow that to happen do you understand me doctor?" She breathed in deeply and continued "Let me make myself clear, you will help me to give birth to this baby near the city line, nothing more nothing less, did you understand me?"

He gulped, it had been a long time since he had seen the woman act so dictatorial "Yes, crystal clear Madame Mayor, when that day comes I'll be there."

"Good. I expect the most discretion on your part about this matter I don't want anyone else knowing about it." The man simply nodded and she made her way out of his office.

Ruby was waiting for her, really anxious and when she saw her come out of Whale's office she couldn't hold herself "So, what happened?"

"The good doctor is in." was all she said, not sharing any details. "Let's go to City Hall I have a meeting in thirty minutes." She said trying to maintain her head in place without losing her focus.

The meeting was a nightmare and they weren't reaching any agreement so she decided to postpone the meeting for a few days so that everyone could think about it calmingly.

"Ready to go home?" Ruby asked.

"Definitely, I'm tired of this day, I just want it to be finally over." She sighed.

* * *

When she got home Emma and Henry were already there, she kissed them both and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Emma followed her.

"Hey babe, don't worry about dinner, I've already ordered something from Granny's, Leroy said he would bring it over."

Regina smiled "Good, I'm so tired I didn't really felt like cooking today."

"Bad day at the office?"

"You have no idea. I had a meeting because of the school project but no one was agreeing in a few key points of the project so I just gave up and sent them all home to think about it and cool off."

"That's my girl. Why don't you go lay in bed a bit, when Leroy comes I'll go get you." She said sweetly.

"Thanks sweetheart, but my back is killing me and I was wondering if could give me a massage." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Sure baby, come on let's get you comfortable." Emma gave her an understanding smile, after all she had been through the same when she was expecting Henry.

…

**Hope you guys liked it, please leave your review it means a lot ;) hope to update soon **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Seven months now and Emma couldn't stop admiring her wife's beautiful figure, she was stunning and the pregnancy made her even more gorgeous, like if that was even possible. These last few days, Emma enjoyed pleasuring Regina in every way she could, trying to get her mind off the future imp problem but she noted the brunette was trying to make her stop in her attempts to make her more comfortable. She decided to give her wife some space, not much though, she wouldn't allow Regina to get away from her.

Regina had finished her painting of the blonde and Emma decided to place it in one of their room walls, it was amazing, the detail Regina had put in every stroke of the brush was breathtaking. She was now watching the brunette begin a new painting, this time it was a landscape, she didn't know of what because the brunette didn't want her to see it before it was complete, so she just observed from a distance.

Regina could sense Emma's eyes on her and she was trying her best not to give in to her impulse and fall into her wife's arms. She couldn't stop thinking that soon she was going to lose her true love and along the way both their children. She was slowly trying to put some distance between them so when the time came it wouldn't hurt so much, but she knew that no matter what her heart would break into a million pieces and she would never be able to put it back together.

While she observed Regina, Emma kept thinking on why Henry could feel the presence of the imp but she, that actually had magic, couldn't. She decided to ask Regina how that was even possible.

She cleared her throat and went for it. "Regina, can I ask you something?"

Regina looked at her. "Of course dear." She putted down her palette and the brush she had in her hands and turned to the blonde.

"How come Henry could sense Rumple and I couldn't?"

The brunette didn't know how to answer that but she decided that the truth would be better. "Well, when the curse broke I knew that Rumple might do something to hurt me so one night when Henry was asleep I kind of linked with him…" she was watching Emma's freaked expression but kept talking. "I went thru his memories to see if in any occasion the imp had come near him and unfortunately he did…"

"What?" Emma stood up furious "Please tell me he didn't hurt the kid?"

"He didn't hurt him physically; he putted some kind of tracking spell on Henry when he was a baby, so he could always know where he was whenever he wanted. I guess that in case he needed some sort of leverage against me he could just track Henry down and use him against me."

"How did he put a spell on the kid when he was a baby if there was no magic in Storybrooke?"

"He used the remaining magic he brought with him when I enacted the curse; he had saved it for a rainy day and what better way to use it if not in the only person I loved. What is better than controlling the Evil Queen, the result of his creation?" Regina sighed.

"Hey, babe you're not the Evil Queen anymore, don't be sad. Now you are my beautiful Queen, the woman of my life, my true love and the best mom ever." She walked towards the brunette and kissed her, showing all her love for her in a tender, sweet kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too Emma." She said looking at Emma's deep green eyes.

"Did you break the tracking spell?"

"I did but I guess that wasn't enough and I didn't fully break the link between them and that's why Henry could sense him but it still doesn't explain how he could see what was on Rumple's mind and I have no way of explaining that."

"That's ok babe." She gave her a small kiss. "What matters is that our boy is fine now."

"I suppose you're right." She sighed and hoped for Emma to be right.

* * *

The next few days Regina spent them all with Ruby making progress on their plan to lure the imp to the town's line, but the younger brunette had something to tell her and she couldn't hold it inside anymore she had to pull Regina back to reality.

"Regina, I'm sorry to tell you this but you need to stop pushing Emma away from you."

Regina's eyes widened and she almost stopped breathing for an instant. "Ruby, please don't."

"I'm sorry but she's hurting. She asked me yesterday if I had noticed any change in your behavior, I told her no, but of course she didn't believe me. She needs you Regina, more than ever, you can't keep doing this, you have to tell her the truth now." Ruby said it in a commanding tone and what both brunettes' hadn't noticed was the presence of the blonde behind the ajar door of Regina's study.

The blonde stormed in demanding answers "I knew you were lying to me Rubes, I knew it." She said furious. "You both are going to start talking, now." She screamed and looking at her wife she added "You better tell me the fucking truth or else…I don't even wanna think of what I'm capable of doing."

"Emma calm down." Ruby said but that only made Emma even madder.

"I won't fucking calm down, my wife is basically running away from me every time I try to touch her and you two have both been hiding things from me, so don't you dare tell me to calm down. I'm waiting Regina are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on?" she shut the door with a bang making Regina tremble, the brunette had never seen her usually goofy wife so upset and that reaction right now was her fault.

"Emma I just…" she couldn't find the words to begin explaining her wife what she intended to do. "I just…I was trying to protect you…"

"And for that you begin to rip my heart out? Explain it to me, help me understand." Her eyes began to fill with tears but she swallowed them and kept her gaze locked in Regina. Ruby didn't know what to do so she decided to stay in the middle of them in case she needed to intervene in some point.

Regina took a deep breath and started to talk "You know that Rumple is always surrounding me, so I decided that the best way was to try and lead him to the town line and somehow make him cross the line…" Ruby cut her off.

"Actually that was my idea, if he crosses the line he will forget who he is and that way he won't be able to hurt anyone." She looked down not wanting to look the blonde in the eyes.

"Are you both insane? And how would you two make him cross the line if Regina can't even use magic?" her voice was softer but the anger was still showing and coming out of her in waves.

"I'm going to give birth near the line, I already talked to Whale and his going to be there…" Emma stopped her.

"Excuse me? You're doing what now?" she was stunned, she was expecting many things but she didn't see that one coming.

With a firm and resolute tone Regina said again "I will give birth to our baby near the town line and there is nothing you can do or say to change my mind."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Emma couldn't believe her ears.

Ruby stepped in "Look, Emma, we know this sounds insane but it's the best way to protect your baby. The plan is when the baby comes Henry will cross the line with the baby and if we all together can't push the imp over the line then you will leave Storybrooke with Henry and the baby." Ruby looked at Regina that was now crying. "After the baby comes Regina will be able to use magic again, so we are really hoping that this plan will work."

"Haven't you both thought that after the baby comes Regina won't be strong enough to face that son of bitch in a magic fight? Rubes don't you see she can die out there?" her voice was between anger and desperation.

Ruby was going to answer but Regina spoke first "I know that, and if that's what it takes for my family to be safe then that's what I'm going to do." Emma shook her head in disbelief, tears stinging in her eyes.

"I can't take this, this is too much, I need some air." The blonde turned around and left, leaving a desperate Regina behind. Ruby went to her and hugged the older brunette.

"It's going to be alright, she will just let all this sink in and she'll be back you'll see, she loves you more then anything." Ruby said.

"I don't know Ruby, this time I think I went too far, she won't forgive me and maybe it's better that way."

* * *

Emma was once again at the beach, kicking the sand and screaming her thoughts in the wind. "I can't believe this. She can't do this to me, she just can't leave me all alone with the kids, that's not fare, why Regina, why?" losing her strength she let her body fall on top of the hard sand, the pain it caused couldn't be compared to the one in her heart, tears began flowing down her cheeks. "We love each other so goddamn much, why did life just screw us up? Aahhhh…" she screamed trying to let out all the pain.

* * *

Regina was pacing around her study and she just couldn't stop, her heart was clenching and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Emma was gone for two and a half hours now so she decided to call her again, maybe this time she would pick up her cell-phone.

"Yeah…" Emma answered without looking to the caller ID.

"Emma…" her heart stopped, she wasn't expecting the blonde to actually pick up although she was happy that her wife answered the phone.

"Regina I can't…"

"Emma, please don't do this…" Regina's voice was low and extremely sad. Emma could feel the pain and sadness of her wife's tone, she couldn´t leave her alone, she couldn't abandon her like everyone else in her life had done. She immediately knew what she had to do.

"I'm coming home to you." And she hung up the phone. Regina's heart came back to life with those words.

Ten minutes later, Emma was entering her home, she had broke all the speed limits and she couldn't care less about it, actually she didn't give a shit, nothing was more important than Regina. When she walked in she saw Ruby. "Where is she?"

"At the study, if you're staying I'm leaving I need to go to the diner." Emma nodded and Ruby made her way out. But before Ruby closed the door she added "Henry is going to spend the night with your parents, they already picked him up half an hour ago." Emma smiled at her friend and made her way to the study.

Regina was near the fireplace, staring at the flames when she heard the door closing. Her eyes moved up and her gaze was trapped in the green eyes of her beautiful wife, she didn't know what to do or say, so she decided to stay where she was and wait for Emma to react. The blonde didn't take long, in three strides she was in front the brunette, her arms surrounded her waist and her lips caught the brunette's lower lip, sucking on it before claiming full plump red lips, her tongue hit the wall of teeth that rapidly gave her access to the warmth of the mouth she adored. Their tongues consumed each other until they broke the kiss for air.

Emma's right hand moved from Regina's waist to her cheek. "You will not die, are you listening to me?" the brunette nodded and she proceeded with what she wanted to say. "Your plan is insane but it probably is our best change, we just need to talk with a few people and get ready for when the day comes." She said, her eyes never leaving the brown ones. They made a silent agreement and she said one last thing "Promise me you won't try to push me away ever again?"

With a high level of emotion Regina said "I promise Emma, I love you so much."

"That's all I needed to know beautiful." She said before claiming the brunette's lips again. Her hands began undressing her stunning wife, she needed to touch her, bring them closer together. Their tongues were dancing together just like their bodies were in perfect sync.

"I love you…you're mine…forever." Emma whispered between kisses, gasping for air.

Regina's body was trembling and she was fighting for each breath when she answered back, voice full of passion "I love you too…and yes…I'm yours…forever."

Regina was lost in the moment, subdued by sensation after sensation. Emma's mouth was warm and famished, her hard toned body claiming hers, her long fingers demanding, she was feeling frankly fragile. Regina broke their kiss and softly grazed her lips over Emma's neck placing wet passionate kisses along it until she reached the blonde's earlobe and nipped it before whispering "Touch me." Emma's body shivered at the words and she guided their frantic bodies towards the couch, she gently placed the brunette's naked body on the couch when her wife's voice broke the silence filled only by their breathing overflowing with desire "Honey, you're wearing too many clothes." Emma immediately got rid of every piece of clothe covering her body and when she looked at her wife's eyes she could see them turn darker, filled with lust and want.

Emma placed herself in between the brunette's legs and kissed her senseless, breaking only for breathing. Her mouth began descending kissing Regina's jaw, nipping and sucking her neck and obtaining in response panting moans from her wife. Her lips moved to the valley between the brunette's breasts, she gave her small, tender kisses before her lips moved to grab one of the nipples, sucking and licking it hard. She moved her mouth down to the center of the heat while her hands kept caressing the brunette's breasts.

She placed a kiss on top of Regina's core making her arch her back and moan in pleasure. Her wife's scent was intoxicating "You drive crazy…" she said moving back up to claim the brunette's lips once more, while she pressed her knee against Regina's core extracting a moan from the woman beneath her. She kept sucking on her wife's lower lip while her hand moved between their bodies and her fingers slid inside the brunette. Regina exhaled a sweet and silky whimper of welcome to the intrusion. Emma kept a slow rhythm, as slow as a river flow.

Regina needed to give as much pleasure as she was receiving so she moved her thigh between Emma's legs and pressed it against the blonde's dripping core and said in a low husky voice "Ride me." Immediately Emma began rocking her center against Regina's thigh spreading her arousal fluids in the toned leg, moaning in delight.

The brunette was being transported like a weightless leaf in the river current; her orgasm flooded her smoothly and deeply, she could barely whisper Emma's name. The blonde took in the image of the brunette hitting her climax and that was enough to push her over the edge too, body trembling and breathing heavily. Once they began coming down from their high they lay embraced in the couch as a sweet sleep claimed their sweaty warm bodies.

* * *

Emma awoke a few hours later her arms were still embracing her beautiful wife by the waist. She moved one hand to her belly and began gently caressing it. In a low voice she spoke to her baby "Hey baby, I'm gonna need your help to protect your mom, please give us the strength to get past this." And as if the baby understood her request she felt the baby kick and she smiled. "You know what? No matter what happens I hope you know that both your moms love you very much." She felt another kick and her smile this time was even bigger.

She looked at the sleeping woman between her arms and she couldn't stop admiring her beauty, she started kissing the brunette's neck softly, after a few minutes Regina opened up her eyes and smiled. "Hi sweetheart."

"Hey babe." She returned the smile.

"I'm getting cold." Regina said. Immediately Emma snapped her fingers and they were covered by a warm blanket. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, anything for you my Queen." She gave her a peck.

"Are we going to sleep in here?"

"Uh, maybe…"

"Maybe Miss Swan?" she said with a little smirk.

"Just because you called me that we are definitely sleeping here Madame Mayor."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Emma said firmly.

"Then you better make me really happy if you want me to comply to your wishes." She said biting Emma's earlobe and her hand reaching for her breasts.

"It will be my pleasure my Queen." Emma said before capturing the brunette's lips in a deep tender kiss.

* * *

Next morning Regina's phone began ringing and she went to pick it up, it was Ruby.

"Good morning Ruby."

"Morning Regina. Listen last night we had a little problem here at the diner so I'm going to have to help my grandma this morning, but I already spoke to Snow and she will be with you this morning. Can you forgive me?"

"It's fine Ruby, don't worry. Hope that what happened last night isn't something serious."

"Oh no, just a few broken chairs and tables, we had a little fight here but David is already on it so no need to worry Emma."

"If you say so. Talk to you later, bye."

"Bye. Take care." And the younger brunette hung up.

Emma walked into the kitchen and saw Regina put the phone down "Who was it?"

"Ruby, she can't make it today, so your mom is coming instead." The blonde nodded and move closer to Regina to give her a kiss.

"Good morning beautiful." She smiled and moved to get a cup of coffee.

"Good morning honey. By the way there was a fight in the diner last night but Ruby said your father is already taking care of everything."

"Oh, ok. He'll fill me in when I get to the station. Did Ruby say when my mom was coming?"

"No, but I guess she won't be long she knows that I've got to be at City Hall by 9am so she must be almost here." And on time they heard the knocking on the door. "There she is." Regina said and both women made their way to the door grabbing their belongings on the way there. Emma opened the door.

"Morning mom." She said with a smile.

"Morning Emma." And she gave her daughter a kiss. "Morning Regina."

"Good morning Snow."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Absolutely." All women made their way to their cars and went to their morning work routine.

* * *

In Regina's office Snow kept walking around having the feeling that the brunette wanted to talk to her about something but just couldn't so she decided to give her five more minutes to give Regina the opportunity to open up without her pushing.

Five minutes later the older brunette kept playing with a pencil in her hand but hadn't opened her mouth to speak a word so Snow decided to break the silence. "Regina is there something you want to tell me?"

Regina looked up at her and her mouth opened and closed twice before she decided it was time to include the younger woman in her plan "Snow I need your help."

Snow's mouth fell open and her eyes widened, Regina Mills was asking for her help "Uh ok. What do you need?"

"It's about the baby. I need you to help me protect my family." She sighed and her eyes closed.

"You mean you need my help to protect _**our**_ family." Snow said with a firm tone of voice Regina was already part of the family and she had made her peace with it.

Regina looked at the woman in front of her and nodded in agreement. "I'm just going to tell you this with no roses in the picture." Her eyes darkened a little and that fact didn't escape the younger woman.

"Regina what is it, you're beginning to scare me." She said truthfully.

"You already know that I've been sensing the imp, what you don't know yet is that I already have a plan, it's risky but it's the only one that Ruby and I could make under the circumstances." She looked at Snow to make sure she had her full attention. Snow nodded once, informing her to proceed.

"Here goes nothing… so I've decided that we have to make him cross the town's line and to draw him there I'm going to give birth near the border…" she didn't finish her sentence because she was cut off by a scream from the other brunette.

"What? Are you insane?" Snow's eyes almost jumped out of her face.

"Snow listen to me if we can't push him at least it will be easier to put Henry and the baby on the safe side, where that thing won't be able to hurt them."

"You do know that he will kill you for that, no one breaks his deals Regina."

"I know and if that's what it takes for them to be safe so be it." She had tears in her eyes that she refused to let go. Snow got around the secretary and pulled her of her chair and hugged the woman. Regina wasn't expecting it so she took a few seconds before hugging the other woman back.

Once they broke the hug Snow asked "Have you talked to Emma?"

"Yes. She reacted like you but much worse, I'm sure you can imagine it."

"Yes I definitely can. Who else knows?"

"You, Emma and Ruby. Oh Whale just knows where I'm going to give birth I had to ask him to help with the birth of the baby."

"Are planning on…" Regina cut her off "Snow shut up, now." The pixie haired woman looked confuse when she suddenly saw a green smoke cloud appear she understood the brunette's panic and grabbed her bow and an arrow and stepped in front of Regina.

They were greeted by an annoying laugh "Did you miss me dearie?"

"Rumple what the hell do you want?" Snow asked.

"Oh dearie I wasn't talking to you." And he pointed to Regina.

"What do you want?" Regina repeated Snow's question.

"Warn you dearie, isn't that obvious?"

Regina's whole body trembled _"Emma help us!"_

* * *

**Sorry for taking longer to update but I've been having a lot of work and my wifi connection was down for a day and a half **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I'll try to update the next one sooner. Please leave your reviews they are very important, thanks for everyone's support it means a lot **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you enjoy this chapter **** sorry for any mistakes.**

**Chapter 19**

"_What do you want?" Regina repeated Snow's question._

"_Warn you dearie, isn't that obvious?"_

_Regina's whole body trembled "Emma help us!"_

"I know you're planning something dearie, I just want to save you the trouble, there's nothing you can do to stop me." He smirked and started to walk towards her.

"Don't you dare take one more step." Snow warned.

"And what are you going to do? Shot me with your pathetic little arrow?" he laughed.

"If I must." He gave another step and Snow didn't even blink, her arrow flew in his direction, he was so close that he didn't had enough time to completely stop the arrow before it cut his cheek making him bleed.

He ran his finger on the cut and grinned at the blood on his finger "My, my dearie, I didn't think you had it in you."

"You know nothing about me." Snow spat back.

"I know that right now you're in my way." And with a flick of his wrist Snow flew across the office and just stopped when her body hit the wall, leaving her unconscious. Meanwhile Regina was feeling useless, she couldn't protect them, not without her magic.

The imp turned to her once again "Now that my problem is out of the way, where were we?" he asked arrogantly.

"You are leaving my office right now you soulless imp." She was looking worriedly at Snow and at the same time trying to keep calm, waiting for Emma to arrive, she knew she was coming.

* * *

Emma was at the station when her heart began to hurt and she clenched her fists and that's when she heard her _"Emma help us!"_ the words kept ringing in her head, how was that possible? It didn't matter Regina and her mom were in trouble she needed to get to them, she grabbed her gun and screamed at her father.

"Get your sword they need us." He looked at her confused and a little lost, not understanding how she could possibly know that the brunettes were in need of help but he didn't say a word so he grabbed his sword. _"I'm coming baby."_ And she transported both of them to Regina's office.

* * *

"You see dearie I know you broke my connection with that boy of yours and you left me no other choice then to come for you a little early then I wanted to."

"I'm not going with you anywhere." And she took a step back.

"I'm afraid you are." He raised his hand to grab her but was sent flying to the other side of the room.

"No, she's not." Emma said. Her and her father had arrived in time, thankfully she thought. David ran to Snow's side to check on her, she opened her eyes and told him to help Emma so he moved to his daughter side in front of Regina.

In a few seconds Rumple was standing again like nothing had happened, he was just caught off guard, he should have known that the Savior would come for the rescue, he just couldn't understand how she had arrived so soon. "Well the knight in shining armor has arrived." He laughed trying to get on her nerves.

"Yeah and it's time for you to go." She said with fury.

"Why should I go if the fun is just beginning?" He grinned. He didn't give Emma the time to react with a flick of his wrist he sent a fireball in her direction but David stepped in front of her and deflect it with his sword.

Inside Emma's mind she could hear Regina speaking to her _"Emma magic yourself a sword it's easier to deflect his attacks while you can't manage to use a defense spell. His going to send another couple of fireballs and after it he will magic a wall of flames and to deflect that just spin your sword and will it to send the wall back."_ Emma was processing all the information _"How do you know his going to do that?"_ she asked _"Sweetheart don't forget that I've known him for far longer than you have."_ In a second the blonde was holding a sword in her hand.

"Changing your weapon of choice dearie?" He smirked.

"Well let's say that my gun isn't properly equipped to deflect magic tricks." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Let's see how you like my magic tricks." And without wasting any time he threw two fireballs at David and another two at Emma. Both of them were agile so they deflected them with skill. Once they were finished deflecting the second fireball, Regina screamed inside Emma's mind _"The wall Emma step forward, your father is on the way of it."_

Emma quickly gave two steps forward and she saw the wall of flames approaching her and with fast moves of her wrists she swirled her sword and a white light began to appear and formed a wall in front of them and by instinct she threw her defensive barrier against the flames consuming them. "Wanna play some more? Or wanna leave it for another day?" she mocked the imp.

"Aren't we so sure of ourselves? Let's see if you can counter-attack this." His eyes went dark and green flames appeared in his hands, he joined his hands making the flames bigger and with a swift move he threw them towards the blonde.

Emma's eyes widened "Shit." What now she thought. _"Did you have to provoke him?"_ The flames hit her sword but this time they weren't going anywhere _"Regina a little help?"_ The brunette was trying to come up with something _"Emma project your light magic thru the sword."_ How the hell am I supposed to do that? She concentrated and magic began swirling around her flowing from her body directly to the sword and once she felt ready she attacked the green flames. Her attack was so strong that the building started to tremble and she sent the imp flying thru the wall, but something wasn't right the color of her flames wasn't right they should be blue, instead they were a mist of blue and purple, she got pulled out of her thoughts by her mother's screams.

"Emma stop!" The woman was kneeling in front of Regina whose body lay on the floor.

Horror was plastered on her face "What the fuck did I do?" she ran towards Regina. "Babe, come on, open your eyes, talk to me." She was desperate, her heart was beating so fast that it was almost jumping out of her chest.

A minute later the older brunette still hadn't recovered her senses "Emma we better move her to the hospital." Snow said in a low sad voice.

David came back to join them "There's no sign of him. His gone at least for now." He looked relieved by that fact but his expression was of worry because Regina was pale and not giving any signs of a soon recovery. "Emma did you hear your mother? Let's take Regina to the hospital."

Emma was lost in her fear and desperation she had done this, this was her fault, how in the hell did she tap into Regina's magic? Her line of thought was interrupted by her father's voice and she looked at him "I'll take her, meet me there. Please one of you go pick up Henry." Holding on to her wife she transported both of them directly to Whale's medical office in the hospital.

"What the hell." Whale shouted.

"There is no time for your freaking attacks now Whale." Emma shouted back. "She's not waking up and I don't know if the baby is ok." She had tears in her eyes. "Please help them." She begged and fell on her knees.

"What happened?" He asked while he began to examine the brunette.

"That son of a bitch tried to hurt her and we…I fought with him and…and without knowing I used Regina's magic mixed with mine in the last attack and since then she's been like this." Her tears kept on coming, she couldn't stop them.

* * *

When Snow and David arrived with Henry running in front of them Emma was sitting down on the floor outside of Whale's office, the tears hadn't stopped and her body was shaking. Henry was the first to reach her.

"How's mom?" He asked with a worried tone.

"I don't know kid. Whale kicked me out and he hasn't come out since then." Her eyes never left the floor, she couldn't face her own son.

Snow and David leaned against the wall and did not speak a word, what could they possibly say to make their daughter feel better? Instead of speaking they decided to give the blonde their support and not force her into a conversation that she probably didn't want to have and definitely not in front of the boy. Henry on the other side sat down beside his mother intertwining his fingers in hers and waited like everyone else for news.

Twenty minutes had passed when they saw a hospital bed being brought to Whale's office, at that Emma jumped of the floor and moved closer to the door, leaning on the wall after giving it a punch. Five minutes later Whale came out and was immediately surround by all the Charming family members.

"How is she?" Emma asked. "And don't lie to me." She warned.

"The good news is that the baby is fine. The bad news is that she seems to be drained out of energy and the little she has the baby is consuming it…" he was cut off by a now almost crying Henry.

"What does that mean? She's not waking up? She's gonna died?" He grabbed Whale's coat and shook him. Snow took his hands and held him close to her.

"Listen honestly I don't know how long she can survive like this and I've noticed that her magic is coming back slowly, very slowly and along with it comes her whole energy. What I mean is that the energy she's recovering isn't enough to compensate the energy she's spending to keep the baby alive, so if I were you I wouldn't have much hope."

As soon as the last words left his mouth Emma grabbed him by his collar and shoved him against the wall "Find a way, she's not dying. If she does so do you. Do you understand me?"

"Emma let him go." David said while he tried to separate his daughter from the doctor.

"No, he has to save her." She screamed, tears staining her cheeks again.

"Listen Miss Swan unless you know some magic trick to help her out there's nothing I can do unless try and save your baby."

"But she's only almost eight months." Snow said.

"I know but if we make the delivery before Regina's "gone" the chances of the baby surviving are really good." Whale said. "I'm going to send her to a private room, so you all can be with her." After saying that, he left and came back again with two nurses that moved Regina from his office to her own room.

Once in Regina's hospital private room Henry had fallen asleep in a couch that was there, while the adults were seated in chairs. Emma's chair was near Regina and the blonde was holding her hand. After a while longer Snow and David got on their feet.

"Sweetheart, we're going to take Henry home. Do you want us to bring you anything?" Snow's voice was calming and full of love.

"No, I don't need anything. Just take care of the kid for me, ok?"

"Don't worry, we will. We'll be back tomorrow morning." Emma nodded and Snow placed a kiss on her daughters head while David went for Henry in the couch and the trio left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the back of the pawnshop Rumple laid in the floor, recovering slowly from the attack of the blonde woman. "Must admit I wasn't expecting that one coming, she's been learning magic and that's a dangerous thing for me. I'm going to take a while to recover, but once Regina is out of the way the Savior will learn to be on her knees in my presence." He began laughing with a spark of craziness in his eyes.

* * *

Once alone in the room with her wife Emma felt free to cry again. "Baby, please come back to me." She said between sobs. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do this to you, please, forgive me." She placed a soft kiss on the brunette's hand, swallowing a sob. She was so tired that her body won the fight against her will of staying awake.

When she opened her eyes, her gaze searched the brown ones that remained closed. She lifted her body and placed a tender kiss on the brunette's forehead. "Good morning beautiful." She sighed.

Not long after she heard a knock on the door "Come in."

The door opened slowly and a head showed up "Ruby."

"Hey Emma." The girl said coming inside the room. "Brought you some breakfast, I know you haven't eaten since yesterday and you need to keep strong if you want to help Regina."

"Thanks Ruby." She grabbed the bag and sighed. "I did this, it's my fault she's like this."

"It's not your fault Emma. It's that son of bitch fault, if it wasn't for him none of this would've happened." She placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and squeezed it. "You'll see, she's going to be fine, after all she's a warrior."

"I don't know Ruby. Whale says there's nothing he can do for her and honestly I don't know what to do myself. If she dies I'll probably die with her Rubes."

"Don't say that you have Henry and this little one on the way, you need to think about them too."

"I know but I'm just not strong enough, I can't do this without her Rubes." A tear made her way down her cheek.

"You won't have to, you'll see. Now eat." Ruby ordered.

* * *

On the other side of town David and the dwarfs were looking at the damage caused by the fight on the City Hall building. There was a huge hole on the wall of Regina's office and the walls inside the office were burned, not to mention the couch was completely destroyed alongside a few other objects.

"I guess we have a lot of work to do, so we better start this already." Grumpy said to his brothers and they all began working.

"Grumpy, why do you want to fix this place so bad?" David asked out of curiosity.

"People can say wherever they want about the Mayor, Regina, but since she saved me I can see her for who she really is, she's not the Evil Queen anymore. Have you noticed her smile? Not the Mayor in a meeting smile but her real smile, she can light up a whole room and she doesn't even notice." Grumpy was being honest and David knew it.

"I guess you're right, but that smile it's only for a few people to see and you're right it does light up an entire room." David said remembering a few of the times he saw the woman truly smile, it was always around Emma and Henry and sometimes even Ruby got lucky to win one of those stunning smiles since they had become friends.

"I want to do this for her. It's a way of saying thanks to her for saving my life and who knows maybe I'll even win a smile." Grumpy added bumping on David's shoulder.

"Let's hope she recovers." David said and both men started working.

* * *

"Come on grandma let's go to the hospital, I wanna see my mom." Henry said pushing Snow towards the apartment door.

"Hold on Henry. Eat your breakfast first and then will go I promise." Snow said in an authoritative tone of voice. Henry sighed but did what he was told because his mom always made him eat his breakfast because she said it was the most important meal of the day. In less than ten minutes he ate a full bowl of cereals dressed his coat and was near the door.

"All done, can we go now?"

Snow sighed and dressed her coat and approached him "Let's go." She said opening the door.

In fifteen minutes they arrived at the hospital and Henry ran to his mother room. He opened the door and saw his Ma and Ruby beside his Mom bed.

"Morning Ma, Ruby." He said while he made his way towards his mom bed. The women talked to him but he didn't listen. He grabbed one of the chairs and kneeled on top of it so he could better reach his mom face. "Good morning mommy." And he gave her a kiss. "When will you wake up? You need to see what the dwarfs are making for you mom. Grumpy asked David to help them rebuilt your office, you have to get well soon so we can see what they are up to."

Emma looked over to Ruby trying to understand what the kid was talking about, Snow that was at the door watching the scene came closer to her daughter and said "Leroy wants to rebuild her office as a thank you to Regina for saving his life, he really changed his position and opinion about her since she saved him." Emma nodded in understanding.

Henry was playing with a lock of Regina's air lost in his thoughts. "Ma?"

"Yes Henry."

"How did this happen to mom? She's been extremely careful with her magic." He said it as a matter of fact.

Emma looked at the floor and after a minute she looked at her son in the eyes "I did this to her…"

"Emma that's not true." Snow said interrupting her daughter.

Henry was confused looking at both women trying to decipher their expressions. "Henry, Rumple tried to hurt your mom and he and I began a magic fight and the last time I attacked him without knowing I linked your mom's magic with mine, the magic was so strong that he flew thru the wall and disappeared but as a result of that I drained your mom's energy and since then she hasn't opened her eyes." Emma sighed and tears began to roll down her face.

Henry was quiet, absorbing what he had been told and that's when his face lit up and he almost screamed at the top of his lung scaring the other three women present on the room. "Ma…"

"Henry don't scream." Emma scolded him.

"Really Ma? Don't you see you can save her?" He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and to him it definitely was.

"What?" Emma, Ruby and Snow said at the same time looking seriously at him.

"God do I need to tell you everything?" he shook his head "And then I'm the kid." He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah we know you're the smart one. Come on spill it." She said anxiously.

"You can link with each other, don't you see? You just need to link again, if you can take energy or magic from her that means you can also give her the same thing in return."

Emma's face lit up "Kid have I told you that I love your fucking brains?" She said with a huge smile.

"Emma, language." Snow yelled at her.

"Sorry kid, never say this awful words you hear me?" She winked her eye at him.

"Yeah I know. Can you save mom now?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter ****sorry if it was a little sad. Please tell me what you think of it, leave a review please, please****. I'll try to update again soon **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"_...Can you save mom now?"_

Emma took a long look at her wife's body before her gaze stopped and kept staring at her face. She didn't know how to do this, why couldn't this be as simple as true love's kiss? She was brought out of her thoughts by Henry and breathed deeply.

"What are you waiting for? Just save mom…" Henry said showing his anxiety and his nervousness.

"I…I don't know how to do this kid." Emma said, her hands beginning to shake. Henry looked at her with pleading eyes.

Snow came closer and put her hand on Emma's shoulder "Just do what your heart tells you honey, you can do this." She said reassuring her daughter.

Ruby stood up from her chair and added "She's the one you love, the one you would die for, you already know what to do deep down in your heart." Emma nodded at her friend.

Emma came closer to the brunette and grabbed both her hands between her own, she leaned over the still body and placed a gentle kiss on the soft lips "You know I love you more than life itself, come back to us, our family is waiting for you." She kissed her again with her whole heart and soul, a white bright light began to shine around them, the light was so strong that Henry, Ruby and Snow had to cover their eyes although they still felt the energy waves that it sent. After a few more seconds the white light vanished and the blonde fell on her knees but never letting go of Regina's hands. Ruby came to help her stand up again and once she said she was ok Ruby let her go.

"Come on babe, open those beautiful eyes of yours." Emma was begging, a tear sliding down her cheek. She dropped her head on the bed starting to lose hope when all of the sudden she hears Henry screaming.

"Mom, your back! I knew Ma could do it." He was so happy that he almost fell from the chair he was standing in.

"Emma…" Regina said in a low voice.

"Hey beautiful." The blonde smiled at her with tears of happiness flowing down her face. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you, I don't know how I did it, can you please forgive me?" Before her wife could answer Snow interrupted, understanding that they needed to have this conversation alone.

"I'm glad you're awake, you scared the hell out of us." She smiled and touched Regina's leg caressing it for a few seconds "We are going outside so you two can talk and we'll find Dr. Whale so he can come and check if everything is ok." Regina nodded understandingly. "Let's go Henry, Ruby."

"But I wanna stay with mom." He whined.

"Let your moms have a little talk first, then, I promise you can come back in." Snow said giving him a kiss in the forehead. He nodded despite the fact he wasn't one hundred percent convinced. He was already about to leave when he ran back in and placed a kiss on Regina's cheek "I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie." And with that he made his way out of the room.

Once they were alone, the room was filled with silence. Emma couldn't bare it anymore so she decided to break the agonizingly silence that was eating her inside. "I…" Regina cut her off by placing a finger on her lips.

"I have nothing to forgive you. I love you Emma Swan." She said holding Emma's hand and giving it a small squeeze.

"But I almost killed you babe, I…" She was cut short again.

"And then you saved me. Don't do this to yourself sweetheart, just kiss me." Regina knew how Emma was feeling, she had felt the same terrifying pain when Henry almost died because of her, she just wanted her wife back with no guilt feelings.

"You have no idea how I missed you, your smile, your eyes…your lips against mine…" she leaned closer, her lips grazing soft plump lips "I love you my Queen" her lips gently kissed the brunette's lower lip before claiming both lips and enjoying the feeling of being kissed back with the same love, they were so lost in one another that they didn't hear the knock on the door and they only broke the kiss when they heard someone clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt ladies but I must check on my patient." Whale said and then added "Sheriff could you please wait outside?" the blonde wasn't too happy about it but she agreed, giving her wife one more kiss before leaving the room.

"So how are you feeling?" Whale asked the brunette.

"Tired, really tired, weak and that is something I don't like to feel." She answered honestly.

"Ok, I'm just going to check if everything is alright and I would like for you to spend this day and night here, just in case and if tomorrow you are still stable I'll let you go home with a few conditions of course." Whale said seriously.

Regina knew she had been in a really bad place before Emma transferred some energy to her body. In another circumstances she would be leaving the hospital despite whatever Whale's opinion was, but this time she had to think about her baby. "Fine, just tell me what I have to do."

He was a little surprised by her reaction; he was expecting her to scream at him, she was definitely a changed woman. "You're still too weak, so don't you even think about going to work…" her mouth opened but she immediately closed it "…no standing up for too long, rest the most time as possible and…" he cleared his throat before saying the words "…no having sex until the end of your pregnancy."

"What? But I'm only eight months, why can't I have sex? And I eventually will have to go back to work…" he cut her off.

"Madame Mayor, first you almost lost your child a couple of months back, second you almost died one day and a half ago, your body isn't ready for any kind of extra activity. You need time to recover all your energy so you will be able to actually give birth to your child, otherwise you won't be able to and worst then that is that you can die trying, so I honestly expect you and your wife to follow my instructions." His tone was serious and he had an authoritative look.

"Fine, I'll do what you are saying but I'm not happy about it." She whined like Henry had done a few moments ago.

"Good." Was his only response. "I'll ask a nurse to bring you something to eat." And with those words he left the room.

Emma was waiting outside for him alongside Snow, Ruby and Henry. "How is she?" Snow asked first.

"She will survive but she is really weak."

"Ok so what can we do to help?" Emma asked.

"Three things. First make sure that she eats well, not only salads…" even he knows that that's the Mayor's food of election "…second no work at all…" Ruby cut in.

"Wow that second one is going to be hard to achieve." She laughed, making everyone present do the same, they all knew Regina hated to stay still and not doing nothing all day would drive her insane she was a work addict.

"What's the third thing?" Emma asked with curiosity.

"The third thing is specifically for you." He said looking directly to the blonde and putting his hands on Henry's ears "No sex until after she gives birth."

"What?" her mouth fell open and Ruby started to laugh, Snow took a deep breath not wishing to make any kind of comments on her daughter sexual activities.

"I suggest you close your mouth Emma, the kid is looking at you." Ruby said between laughs.

It took a moment for Emma to regain her composure "Ok if that is what it takes for her to be fine so be it, it's only two months, nothing special." What the fuck, of course it was something special, how was she supposed to keep her hands to herself sleeping every night beside a goddess? Jesus that wasn't fair.

"Can I go see mom now?" Henry asked Whale and the Doctor nodded, the kid didn't lose any time and went into his mother room.

"So is there anything else we need to be careful with?" Snow asked.

"Just make sure to follow what I suggested and please make her rest because she lost too much energy and her body only as two months tops to fully recover before she gives birth. I don't want to scare anyone but if she doesn't recover in time for the birth she may die doing it."

"Don't worry." Ruby said "We'll take really good care of her." She added and Emma and Snow nodded in agreement.

* * *

At eleven in the morning of the next day Dr. Whale made his way into Regina's room and after examining her thoroughly he gave her permission to go home "I'm letting you go home but please follow my instructions I don't wish to see you Madame Mayor back here near death again."

"Don't worry Doc I'll take care of her." Emma said smiling at her wife.

"I don't wish to see you again so soon Whale." Regina spat, she didn't really liked being told what to do or not.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have another patient to attend." Both women nodded and he left the room.

"So are you ready to go home?" The blonde asked.

"Of course, let me just get off of this uncomfortable bed."

Emma smiled again and before the brunette had time to stand Emma picked her up bridal style and transported them both to their bedroom. Gently she placed Regina in their bed.

"God you're heavy." She said smiling.

"Are you implying that I'm fat Emma Swan-Mills?"

"No, no. You are sexy as hell my beautiful Queen. It's just that the baby is an extra weight, doesn't make it easier to carry you like before. You know I love you no matter what." She said with a smile.

"I know sweetheart." She said smiling back.

"Good. Now, make some room for me." Regina moved a little more to the center of the bed to give some space for Emma to lie down beside her. Once the blonde was accommodated she pulled Regina closer to her and embraced her.

"Aren't you going to work today?" Regina asked out of curiosity.

"No babe, today I'm all yours." She laughed and kissed the top of Regina's head. "Now rest a little, you need to get your strength back."

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too babe." Emma waited until Regina was asleep to let herself drift off too, two nights in a hospital without a bed had been hard.

* * *

At eleven in the morning of that same day Granny had the diner closed and inside of it were only a few people, Granny, Ruby, Snow, David and Leroy. They decided it was time to organize the plan that Regina and Ruby had created and tell everyone what they were supposed to do to help.

"I think if Leroy could build a small cabin by the side of the road would be perfect for Regina to give birth there." Snow suggested.

"I think that's a good idea." Ruby added "It's better than she giving birth in the middle of the road inside of a car."

"Do you think you can do it?" David asked Leroy.

"Yeah sure, I just need some help to carry all the materials out there, and we need to be really careful so no one will notice."

"It would be best to move the material during the night." Granny suggested.

"Ok, so that's settled tomorrow we'll start with that. Now Granny you know everything that Whale will need, can you get all of it together and once the cabin is ready we will only need to move them there?" Snow asked the older woman.

"Don't worry, consider it done. I'll just get everything slowly so nobody will become aware of it." Granny answered.

"While you guys do all that, I'll be with Regina and if she comes up with something I'll tell you." Ruby said because was planning to keep protecting her friend and deep down she was a little mad that she wasn't there when the imp had tried to hurt her. Everyone nodded agreeing with Ruby's decision.

"Well I'm going to find a few things for the cabin like a bed and sheets and everything to keep Regina comfortable while she's there." Snow said.

"I'm going to study the terrain around that area and I will come up with a plan to position our defensive line against the imp." David said with conviction.

"I think we all know what to do now, we just need to be extremely cautious and no one can tell anything to anyone, there is a lot at risk if we fail." Snow said and all present silently agreed.

"Let's get this show on the road people." Granny said and went to open up the diner for the lunch hour.

* * *

When Regina woke up she was alone in her bed missing the presence of Emma's warm body, she took a look at the clock, it marked 1:15pm. She decided to get off the bed and go looking for the blonde. Slowly she made her way down the stairs when she started to hear voices coming from the kitchen, she immediately recognized them, Emma and Henry.

"Oh my god, mom's going to kill you Ma." Henry said laughing.

"Come on kid give me a break, if we do this right she doesn't need to know." The kid only laughed harder.

"Yeah, right, as soon as mom steps inside this kitchen she'll know something is wrong…" Emma threw a dish towel at him.

"Gee thanks a lot for the support kid."

"Next time try not to destroy the toaster. If I'm not mistaken that's the third one you ruin Ma." That was true, every time Emma needed to let go of her frustration she would take it out on the toaster.

"You know what? If I'm lucky I'll have enough time to go buy another toaster just like this one before your mom awakes." She was preparing to transport herself when she heard the kitchen door open "Shit!"

"Emma language." Regina said in a harsh tone. "What on earth did that toaster do to you? What is the heating panel doing outside the toaster? And all this screws, shouldn't they be in the toaster too?" Henry kept on laughing as he saw his Ma face turn all red from shame and a guilty look shining all over her.

"I…I, well…the toaster wasn't functioning like it should so I tried to fix it." She lied trying to get away from the situation.

"Emma Swan-Mills how dare you lie to me and worst on top of it in front of our child, you should be ashamed of yourself." The brunette scolded her.

Emma fixed her gaze on the floor and didn't dare to look at her wife in the eyes "I'm sorry I just needed to let go off some steam and the toaster was an easy target."

"See, the truth wasn't so hard to tell dear. I know that things haven't been easy but you definitely need to stop breaking apart every single toaster that comes in your way." Regina gave the blonde a warming smile. Emma came closer to her and placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Eewww you guys, don't do that in front of me, I'm just a kid remember? You might taumatize me for life." Both women smiled at their son's reaction.

"Yeah, yeah kid, remember that when you have a girlfriend I'll remember to do the same." She came closer to him and began kissing him all over his face.

"Ma…stop it." He said smiling and at the same time he was trying to get rid of his Ma's embrace.

"Fine, fine I'm letting you go." She said laughing. As soon as he was set free he went to hug his mom.

"How are you? Are you feeling better?" He asked seriously. His Ma and Snow had told him that his Mom was getting better but he needed to hear it from her, he knew she wouldn't lie to him.

"I'm feeling better sweetie, I'm just a little tired and a tiny bit weak but I'll be just fine. I don't want you worrying about me honey." She said gently.

"Of course I worry about you, you're my Mom and I'm supposed to take care of you, why don't you let me?" he asked a little frustrated.

"Honey you're not old enough to be the one protecting me, I'm the one that should be protecting you not the other way around. For now your job is to be a normal little boy who deserves to be loved and taken care of and the best way you can help me is by being as caring and loving like always ok?"

"Ok Mom, I love you. You know that, right?" He looked her in the eyes.

"I know sweetie, I love you too, with all my heart." She kissed his forehead.

"I know I don't usually say it but I really love you and I don't want to lose you." He said with tears in his eyes and hugged her again. Regina looked at Emma that gave her a loving smile, giving the brunette the strength she needed.

"Listen to me, I'm going to do everything in my power so you will never have to lose me." Her heart was aching, she knew that in two months time if they weren't able to destroy the imp she would lose her family forever but for now her little boy needed her, needed to be reassured that everything would turn out fine. Emma decided to turn the situation and the air a little lighter so she interrupted the moment between mother and son.

"What do you all say if we make a movie marathon today?"

Henry's face lighted up and he gave her a smile that went from ear to ear "Yes! Can we have popcorn Mom?"

The brunette smiled at him "Of course honey. Go pick up the movies while we make the popcorn." He pulled her down and gave her a kiss in the cheek and quickly ran out the kitchen and into the living room.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome babe."

"I really didn't want to lie to him. You know that there is a change that our plan won't work and you and him will have to leave me behind…" Emma placed a finger on top of her lips, silencing her.

"Ssshhhh…let's not think about that right now." She gave her beautiful wife a soft and tender kiss before leaving her to go make the popcorns.

* * *

They were all seated in the large couch, Regina was in the middle, Emma was in her right side with her arm surrounding her and Henry was at her left side, his body laying in the couch while his head rested on top of Regina's legs. Regina had her head on top of Emma's shoulder and her hands were caressing her son's hair. She was feeling happy, she treasured moments like this, family happy moments where they all enjoyed each other's company. There was no need for words they could all feel the love in the air encircling them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think ;) I'll try to update soon promise ;)**


End file.
